An Invitation
by Park In Jung -Njung
Summary: [10 CHAP END!] Sebuah survival game yang membuat 7 anak sekolahan terjebak antara mati dan hidup! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika harus bertahan hidup dengan cara menang di setiap game? Bahkan terkadang, kalian harus membunuh teman sendiri? This is survival game! BTS fanfic full of murder! (Third Mystery)
1. Chapter 1

**An invitation**

 **.**

 **Main cast : All of member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, murdering, and… this fanfic about SURVIVAL GAME**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **.**

 **Park in jung present**

 **The third mystery**

 **After A Doll and A mask**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kalian mendengarnya?"_

" _Hei! Di sebelah sekolah asrama kita ada sebuah pabrik tua bukan?"_

" _Sebuah pabrik mobil!"_

" _SHHSS! Ada ratusan manusia mati di sana."_

" _Ckckckck, jangan mempercayai rumor."_

" _Kabarnya, orang yang mendapat kartu hitam gambar tengkorak dan gelang besi—"_

" _Harus ke pabrik itu bukan?"_

" _Dan dirinya tidak pernah kembali…"_

.

.

.

" _Oh ayolah… itu hanya rumor!"_

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

" _Aku… yakin…?"_

.

.

.

Sebuah pintu terbuka lebar.

Menampakkan seorang namja menggunakan seragam SMP memasuki pabrik tua itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

Lalu saat dia membukanya.

Ada 6 orang memandang ke arahnya dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Dari tingkat yang berbeda, tapi masih satu sekolah.

Masing-masing memegang sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di tengah kartu tersebut. Mereka semua menggunakan gelang besi di tangannya, begitu juga anak SMP yang baru masuk.

Saat orang terakhir memasuki ruangan, pintu pabrik tertutup. Tidak bisa dibuka walau berusaha berkali-kali.

Dan layar besar di dinding atas pabrik tiba-tiba menyala. Menunjukkan angka 00:30:59, setengah jam dan terus bergerak mundur.

Setelah itu, sebuah suara mulai terdengar.

" _Peserta 7 orang."_

" _Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook."_

" _Mari bermain dalam sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan! Bertahan hidup hingga menuju pintu keluar."_

" _Aturan sederhana, setiap memenangkan satu game. Pemenang akan lanjut ke pintu selanjutnya, sedangkan yang kalah akan memiliki jalur yang sedikit unik. Di setiap ruangan akan memiliki game yang berbeda dan hanya memiliki satu orang yang kalah."_

" _Permainan pertama, bermain kartu sederhana, uno. Dalam waktu setengah jam, pemenang akan selamat. Yang kalah harus masuk ke dalam ruangan bertanda merah."_

" _Jika permainan tidak selesai dalam jangka waktu yang ditentukan, maka pabrik ini akan meledak. Jika salah satu pemain tidak mengikuti aturan, gelang besi di tangan kalian akan meledak. Tentu saja kalian mati…"_

" _Good luck~"_

00:30:58

00:30:57

00:30:56

00:30:55

SURVIVAL GAME

START!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ok…**

 **Readers…**

 **Mari kita bermain tebak-tebakan penjahat kali ini~~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main cast : All of member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, murdering, and… this fanfic about SURVIVAL GAME**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 jam sebelum game dimulai :**

" _Kalian mendengarnya?"_

" _Hei! Di sebelah sekolah asrama kita ada sebuah pabrik tua bukan?"_

" _Sebuah pabrik mobil!"_

" _SHHSS! Ada ratusan manusia mati di sana."_

" _Ckckckck, jangan mempercayai rumor."_

" _Kabarnya, orang yang mendapat kartu hitam gambar tengkorak dan gelang besi—"_

" _Harus ke pabrik itu bukan?"_

" _Dan dirinya tidak pernah kembali…"_

" _Oh ayolah… itu hanya rumor!"_

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

" _Aku… yakin…?"_

Hanya tiga orang yang saling berbicara satu sama lain, membicarakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya.

Tapi mengapa?

Satu orang di ujung loker sana terdiam waktu tanpa sengaja mendengar omongan mereka?

Tangannya bergetar kuat memegang satu kertas hitam dengan lambang tengkorang di tengahnya. Dan tidak lupa sebuah gelang besi terpampang rapi di dalam lokernya.

Itu rumor lama seharusnya…

Tidak berdasarkan fakta dan hanyalah sebuah mitos. Sungguh, tidak ada yang percaya dengan hal seperti itu di zaman yang sudah modern ini.

"Jungkook!" teriak seseorang yang membuat anak ketakutan ini tersentak kaget. Memasukkan undangan hitam ke dalam loker miliknya dengan cepat dan menguncinya.

"A—PA?" jawabnya sedikit tergagap dan sedikit berteriak juga.

"Tidak ada, habis ini kau kelas apa? Aku ada kelas olahraga. Dan aku belum membereskan kamar asrama kita loh, pulang sekolah aku juga ada klub fotografi. Nanti tolong bersihkan kamar kita yah. Aku takut ada razia kamar." Jelas anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Jungkook sambil memasang gaya memohon.

"Baiklah Woozi, aku akan membersihkan kamar kita." Jawab Jungkook cepat. Sebelum akhirnya harus berjalan menuju kelas biologi.

Ini adalah sebuah sekolah yang sangat luas, dipisah menjadi 4 gedung besar sekaligus. Gabungan antara SMP, SMA, asrama perempuan, dan asrama laki-laki. Bayangkan betapa besarnya sekolah ini, bahkan Jungkook saja sempat mikir dua kali untuk masuk ke sekolah asrama. Takut kesasar alasannya.

Tapi, untuk anak seperti Jungkook…

Bukankah asrama lebih baik?

"Eh, Jungkook… kau dikirim sepatu lagi huh?" tanya teman sebangku Jungkook sambil melihat sepatu baru milik Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Wah… jinja, aku lihat di internet… itu harganya mahal loh! Orang tuamu sungguh kaya!" puji teman sekelasnya yang membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa senang.

Sebelum akhirnya pemikirannya melayang soal masalah kartu undangan gambar tengkorak. Banyak alasan yang terpikirkan di pemikiran anak SMP tingkat akhir seperti Jungkook…

Dan pemikiran pertama yang terlintas adalah…

' _Dari mana orang itu bisa memasukkan undangan dan gelang besi jika kunci loker selalu bersamaku 24 jam?'_

Jungkook terus berpikir dan berpikir. Menanyakan hal yang sama tapi tetap saja jawaban tidak di temukan. Jika begini hanya ada satu cara untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang terlalu berlebihan di pikiran Jungkook.

Yaitu… mengikuti seluruh aturan yang tertulis di undangan dengan baik.

.

.

.

 _Selamat!_

 _Kau anak terpilih untuk bermain denganku…_

 _Jadi baca dan perhatikan!_

 _Pada tahun 1960, dibuat sebuah pabrik mobil dengan system yang cukup unik._

 _Pintu keluar dan pintu masuk dalam pabrik itu hanya dua, arah utara dan arah selatan. Sedangkan bangunan pabrik berbentuk balok memanjang._

 _Awalnya dibuat supaya memudahkan cara membuat mobil, pada waktu itu ada sebuah eskalator dari kayu yang di atasnya diletakkan komponen mobil._

 _Eskalator akan berjalan terus hingga ke ujung pabrik, di dalam pabrik itu dibagi berbagai macam ruangan. Dan ruangan inti hanya ada 7 ruangan, tentu saja ruangan terakhir adalah tempat pengecatan mobil. Sedangkan ruangan lain hanya untuk menyimpan barang-barang dan tempat istirahat para pegawai._

 _Pada tahun 2000 terjadi kebakaran hebat, menghancurkan seluruh isi pabrik dan juga ratusan orang di dalamnya. Karena tidak adanya pintu keluar darurat, membuat ratusan manusia berlari tidak tau arah menuju dua pintu utama._

 _Tentu saja tidak ada yang selamat di dalam pabrik unik itu. Tapi, anehnya bangunan pabrik itu tetap kokoh. Tidak mengalami kehancuran sedikitpun hingga saat ini._

 _Bukankah itu tempat yang bagus untuk bermain?_

 _Peraturannya sungguh mudah._

 _Gunakan gelang saat memasuki pintu pabrik yang selatan, jangan salah masuk jika tidak ingin tereleminasi._

 _Kau mungkin akan bertemu 6 orang terpilih untuk menyelesaikan game bersama._

 _Setiap 7 ruangan utama akan berubah menjadi tempat permainan game. Dan ruangan lain akan menjadi tempat bagi yang kalah dalam game._

 _Peraturan selebihnya akan dijelaskan saat anda memasuki pabrik._

 _Jangan mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun, kau diawasi. Jika ketahuan maka hal yang terjadi denganmu saat game adalah kematian._

 _Jika memilih untuk tidak bermain, tidak apa…_

 _Tapi, tidakkah kau penasaran dengan diriku?_

 _Jika iya…_

 _Maka…_

 _Bermain lah denganku!_

.

.

.

Jungkook mulai menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sedemikian rupa. Mulai dari ponsel hingga makanan ringan, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Hanya saja dia berpikir bahwa dia harus bersiap.

Semua hal yang tertulis di undangan itu sangat tidak wajar apalagi bagian kematian. Membuat mulutnya terasa bungkam untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada teman-temannya.

Jelas, ini permainan psikologis.

Jungkook tau itu dari awal, dia bukan anak yang bodoh. Hanya saja, tubuhnya seakan mengkhianati pikirannya untuk mengabaikan undangan aneh itu dan memilih memberitahu hal ini dengan guru secepatnya.

Tapi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa ditekan oleh ratusan ton besi saat ingin memberitahu hal ini. Apalagi pemikirannya melayang dengan 6 orang yang terpilih sepertinya.

Apa yang dilakukan 6 orang itu?

Apa mereka akan datang?

Terlebih lagi… siapa… 6 orang yang terpilih?

Kaki Jungkook seakan terasa lemas saat ini. Waktu sudah sore dan dirinya sama sekali belum berganti pakaian. Pulang ke gedung asrama hanya mengambil barang-barang penting lalu langsung kabur menuju pabrik tua yang terletak di sebelah sekolah asrama ini.

Sedikit sulit menghindari guru yang pasti tidak mengizinkan anak murid sepertinya keluar sore hari saat sekolah sudah usai tanpa izin yang jelas. Membuat Jungkook harus pandai mengendap-endap layaknya seekor kucing.

Dan sekarang dirinya sudah berdiri di pabrik tua, di depan pintu selatan. Tangannya sudah menggenggam ganggang pintu dengan kuat.

Menarik napas dalam dan mencoba memikirkan baik buruknya. Setidaknya jika keadaan memburuk, dirinya membawa ponsel dengan baterai full yang akan bertahan hingga besok pagi dan memiliki banyak pulsa. Tidak susah bukan menelpon orang yang ia kenali?

Karena memikirkan hal itu, Jungkook jadi sedikit lebih berani membuka pintu selatan. Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah segelintir orang yang mengenakan seragam sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Jungkook langsung menganga lebar. Salah satu dari mereka berenam adalah anak teladan di sekolah asrama ini.

"Kim Seokjin?" gumam Jungkook pelan sambil melihat abang kelasnya yang sudah tingkat akhir SMA berdiri tegap sambil memegang kartu hitam. Kim Seokjin adalah anak yang bisa dalam berbagai macam bidang, bahkan dirinya menjadi salah satu ketua osis terbaik di tingkat SMA. Membuat namanya begitu dikenali anak-anak asrama tersebut.

BRAAKK!

Tepat setelah Jungkook melangkah maju ke depan tiga langkah, pintu di belakangnya tertutup secara otomatis. Membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa heboh dan memutar badan untuk membuka pintunya.

"SABAR DULU!" teriak seseorang yang membuat Jungkook berhenti menggapai ganggang pintu.

Seorang laki-laki yang Jungkook kenali sebagai anak terpintar di sekolah asrama itu tengah menghentikan aksinya untuk membuka pintu pabrik.

"Kau tidak melihat? Ada sebuah sensor tipis…" gumamnya pelan lalu melangkah mendekati pintu pabrik tersebut dan melemparkan topi yang iya kenakan ke arah pintu tersebut. Dalam sekejap topi itu langsung hangus terbakar.

"Listrik, pintu itu… ada sensor merah di bawahnya, jika satu benda melewati sensor tersebut maka akan langsung tersambar listrik. Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dari luar." Jelas orang tersebut yang membuat Jungkook langsung menganga lebar.

"Kim Namjoon bukan?" Tanya Jungkook yang langsung membuat laki-laki tadi hanya mengangguk kecil. Satu lagi kakak kelas SMA tingkat dua yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya.

"Tapi tunggu dulu… berarti kita terjebak di sini?!" teriak Jungkook histeris, membuat dirinya langsung mengecek ponsel untuk menelpon seseorang. Tapi yang terjadi malah di luar dugaan, ponsel nya tidak mendapat sinyal sedikitpun.

"Kau orang terakhir bukan?" tanya seseorang menghampiri Jungkook yang sekarang sudah bingung dengan keadaan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin dan yang ini Kim Taehyung. Kami siswa SMA kelas 1. Sedangkan pria pucat disana adalah Min Yoongi, siswa SMA tingkat akhir. Lalu di sampingnya ada Jung Hoseok yang setingkat dengan Namjoon."

Tentu Jungkook tau sebagian besar kakak kelasnya, hanya saja dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya yang masih SMP di sini.

"Aku yang pertama kali datang… dan aku yang terjebak di sini lebih lama dari kalian." Sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jika sudah begini kita harus apa?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya dijawab oleh kesunyian dan kebingungan tentunya.

Jungkook mencoba mencari jalan keluar melalui jendela, tapi mustahil. Pabrik ini memang memilki jendela, tapi jendelanya terdapat di dinding atas yang sangat tinggi. Tidak mungkin digapai dengan teknik apapun.

Mereka terjebak di dalam sebuah pabrik tua tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jungkook memegang gelang yang ia gunakan dan mencoba untuk melepaskannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk dalam kebingungan.

Sebelum akhirnya lampu pabrik menyala, entah bagaimana bisa ceritanya… lampu pabrik tersebut menyala. Begitu juga dengan sebuah layar televise yang tertempel di dinding atas ruangan pabrik ini.

Menunjukkan sebuah angka yang seperti jam lebih tepatnya. Dan terus menghitung mundur.

Suara audio mulai terdengar, membuat mereka bertujuh mendengarkan suara anak-anak yang tertawa kecil.

" _Peserta 7 orang."_

" _Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook."_

" _Mari bermain dalam sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan! Bertahan hidup hingga menuju pintu keluar."_

" _Aturan sederhana, setiap memenangkan satu game. Pemenang akan lanjut ke pintu selanjutnya, sedangkan yang kalah akan memiliki jalur yang sedikit unik. Di setiap ruangan akan memiliki game yang berbeda dan hanya memiliki satu orang yang kalah."_

" _Permainan pertama, bermain kartu sederhana, uno. Dalam waktu setengah jam, pemenang akan selamat. Yang kalah harus masuk ke dalam ruangan bertanda merah."_

" _Jika permainan tidak selesai dalam jangka waktu yang ditentukan, maka pabrik ini akan meledak. Jika salah satu pemain tidak mengikuti aturan, gelang besi di tangan kalian akan meledak. Tentu saja kalian mati…"_

" _Good luck~"_

Suara berhenti, begitu juga dengan napas Jungkook. Entah kenapa dirinya langsung memandangi sebuah pintu yang bertanda silang dengan cat merah menyala. Membuat Jungkook langsung berdiri dan mencoba berusaha membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi pintu itu tidak kunjung terbuka.

"Kurasa… pintu akan terbuka jika kita menyelesaikan permainan." Kata Yoongi sambil menunjukkan sebuah meja besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di tengah meja tersebut ada setumpuk kartu uno yang sepertinya masih baru.

"Aku tidak percaya soal bom atau apapun itu… tapi bisakah kita memainkan permainan ini?" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Kurasa, jika kita berhasil memenangkan game murahan ini. Kita pasti bisa tau bukan dalang permainan ini? Kupikir dia orang yang sangat kaya pastinya, hingga bisa merombak satu pabrik untuk memasang alat-alat seperti ini dengan begini mudahnya." Jelas Yoongi sambil mengambil setumpuk kartu uno dan mengocok kartu tersebut dengan pelan.

Berbicara soal kaya, semua mata jadi tertuju dengan Kim Seokjin. Seorang ahli waris yang bapaknya adalah orang terkaya nomor satu di Korea Selatan.

"Jangan memandangku seakan aku dalang dari permainan ini. Over all, kita semua anak orang kaya bukan? Bukankah hanya anak tertentu yang bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini?" Jin membela diri sambil mendekati Yoongi untuk mendapatkan 5 kartu bagiannya.

"Aku tidak… aku masuk karena beasiswa." Sahut Taehyung dengan santai lalu berdiri di samping Jin dan mengambil kartu bagiannya.

Jimin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok berjalan mendekati meja dan mulai mengambil kartu mereka masing-masing. Menyisakan Jungkook yang masih terdiam shock di pintu bersilang merah.

"Kenapa kalian semua bisa sesantai ini?!" kata Jungkook kecil sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Entah kenapa dia begitu takut saat ini.

"Hey, apasih hal buruk yang akan terjadi? Tidak ada… ini hanyalah permainan yang dirancang oleh orang iseng. Kita tidak akan mati atau bahkan di bom, sudahlah… nikmati saja permainan ini." Bujuk Hoseok dengan muka santai.

Jika dipikir-pikir, kenapa Jungkook yang paling termakan omongan seseorang di audio pabrik ini? Toh semuanya belum tentu benar.

Hal itu membuat Jungkook sedikit merasakan adanya keberanian, dirinya langsung mengambil kartu bagiannya dan mulai bermain secara bergilir.

Jungkook melihat kartu yang ia dapat dan tersenyum tipis. Wild +4 ada di tangannya, begitu juga dengan kartu block merah, dan kartu +2 biru. Oh, bukankah Jungkook adalah anak yang beruntung?

Permainan terus berjalan, layar televise yang awalnya menunjukkan angka 00:30:59. Sekarang berubah menjadi 00:20:45. Belum ada yang menang di antara mereka bertiga, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi berteriak 'Uno!' dengan kuat. Menandakan dia adalah pemenang pertama.

Satu persatu orang mulai menang, diawali dengan Jimin sebagai juara kedua, selanjutnya Jin, dan Namjoon. Menyisakan dirinya, Taehyung, serta Hoseok yang bermain sambil sedikit tertawa.

Jungkook mengeluarkan kartu wild +4 yang membuat kartu Hoseok menjadi tambah 4. Hoseok sempat kesal, karena mengeluarkan satu kartu lagi maka dia akan menang. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil.

Tidak berselang beberapa detik, Taehyung menang disusul oleh Jungkook. Dan menjadikan Hoseok sebagai orang kalah dalam permainan ini.

"SHIT! Padahal dulu aku paling jago memainkan uno!" umpat Hoseok kecil yang disambuti oleh tawa masing-masing. Sebelum akhirnya tawa itu menghilang seketika saat mendengar suara audio mulai terputar.

Jungkook melihat televise di layar kaca dan tertegun waktu melihat waktu itu berhenti di angka 00:05:30. Menandakan lima menit lagi waktu habis.

" _Yang kalah silahkan memasuki ruangan yang sudah di tentukan. Dan yang menang dapat maju ke ruangan satu lagi melewati pintu yang satu lagi~"_

" _Cepat! Cepat! Cepat! Permainan kedua menunggu kalian~"_

Setelah itu, suara menghilang. Membuat Hoseok berdiri tegap dan mencoba membuka ruangan yang bertanda silang merah.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak memasuki ruangan ini?" tanya Hoseok bingung yang membuat enam kawan lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala kecil. "Yah… sudah lah… lagian hal buruk apa sih yang akan terjadi?" tanyanya lagi sambil mencoba membuka pintu bersilang merah. Yang ternyata pintu itu gampang sekali dibuka, tidak seperti saat Jungkook berusaha mendobraknya.

"Sudah pasti, ada seseorang yang merombak pabrik ini sedemikian rupa. Pasti orang itu sangat pintar, kurasa dirinya memiliki alat untuk mengatur semua teknologi di sini." Kata Namjoon dengan suara yakin.

Sedangkan Hoseok yang membuka pintu bersilang merah dengan lebar-lebar hanya bisa tertegun bingung. Ruangan itu kosong, ruangan kecil yang kosong. Para pemain game yang lain juga bisa memandang bingung ruangan yang kosong itu tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk. Bukannya yang disuruh masuk itu Hoseok?

Hoseok pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kosong itu dengan santai. Tentu saja pintu masih terbuka lebar. Membuat yang lain hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil melihat Hoseok yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Hey… ada yang an—"

"GYAAAA!" teriakan Jungkook memotong pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Namjoon.

Mereka berenam langsung terdiam. Bahkan Jimin langsung terududuk di lantai dengan keras dan Taehyung hanya bisa berjalan mundur dengan muka shock.

Jin yang langsung merasa ingin muntah, Yoongi yang teriak tertahan, dan jangan lupakan Namjoon yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu masuk ruangan kosong itu, hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

Melihat tubuh Hoseok yang terbelah-belah dengan darah membentuk genangan kecil di ruangan kosong itu. Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak bisa dibilang ruangan kosong, ada sebuah mayat segar di dalamnya.

Tubuh Hoseok terbelah-belah dengan tidak rapi, kepala yang terbelah dua menampakkan isi otak yang sangat menjijikkan. Membuat Jungkook muntah saat itu juga.

Darah Hoseok mengotori benang-benang tipis yang mengisi seluruh ruangan. Benang tersebut tidak terlihat jika tidak melihatnya dengan teliti. Benar-benang tipis yang sangat tajam, bahkan bisa memotong daging tebal dan tulang secara sempurna.

"Kalah… berarti mati…" gumam Namjoon dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Tapi bisa didengar oleh mereka berenam karena suasana sangat mencekam.

"Sekarang kita… harus apa?" tanya Jungkook tergagap dengan muka shock. Matanya mulai mengabur, bisa dirasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Dia tidak mau mati, dia tidak mau kalah, dia tidak mau terjebak dalam permainan mengerikan ini.

Jika dipikir-pikir…

Manusia mana yang mau mati secara mengerikan?!

.

.

.

" _Permainan kedua! Mari bermain perminan sederhana, voting!"_

" _Setiap pemain boleh mengeluarkan satu suara untuk memilih pemain lain dengan cara menekan tombol di meja!"_

" _Yang mendapat voting terbanyak berarti kalah, pilihlah orang yang paling kalian benci!"_

" _Kalian diberi waktu 3 jam untuk memutuskan pilihan. Jika waktu habis, diberi waktu 5 menit untuk voting suara!"_

" _Good luck~~"_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Why?!**

 **Why hoseok! Why! Sumpah aku gak bermaksud ngebuat hoseok mati duluan! Padahal dia bias ketiga setelah tae ama yoongi. Ya Allah… aku ngerasa sedih banget hoseok mati… hiks hikss…**

 **Btw, permainan pertama adalah permainan yang mengandalkan keberuntungan.**

 **Kedua psikologis…**

 **Ketiga fisik (boleh memikirkan yang fisik apaan… because chapter permainan fisik bakal seru banget, aku jamin)**

 **Keempat fisik (again)**

 **Kelima belum di ketahui**

 **Keenam belum diketahui**

 **Ketujuh keberuntungan (again)**

 **Nah, jika dihitung… mungkin permainan terakhir hanya melibatkan satu orang, maksudnya jika disetiap game pasti ada satu orang yang mati. Maka permainan ketujuh hanya tinggal satu orang bukan?**

 **Soo… untuk saat ini kalian boleh menebak di permainan mana semua anggota bts akan selamat~~**

 **Dan.. aku tidak menyangka mendapat reaksi yang begitu bagus dari kalian semua… wkwkwkwk**

 **Dan… disini aku akan membuat kalian semua bingung.**

 **Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pabrik? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa ini itu?**

 **Dan tenang… selagi kalian mengikuti kisah ini… kalian akan mendapat jawabannya.. wkwkwkwk**

 **BALSAN REVIEW :**

 **Trb bangtanboys,** masalahnya… di sini udah ada satu yang mati T-T

 **ChimSza95,** game pertama agak sedikit ngebosenin yah? Soalnya masih awal… wkwkwkwk

 **Alientae,** maafkan… ternyata ada yang mati di sini…

 **Bngtnxoap,** terima kasih atas sudah menyukai ceritaku~~ kalau soal penjahat… mari ikutin aja deh ceritanya~

 **Alightphoenix,** udah lanjuttt

 **Anunya bangtan,** sebenarnya… ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan.. wahai chingu… kenapa namamu anunya bangtan sih?! Ane jadi selalu kepikiran yang tidak-tidak setiap pengen bales review darimu XD you know lah... namamu itu ambigu sekali(?) yang smp hanya jjk doang kok.

 **Kumiko ve,** anime apa tuh? Bagus kah ceritanya? Ngomong soal jepang… suka baca komik gak? Baca deh alice in borderland di online atau beli komiknya. Ada animenya juga tapi animenya hanya untuk promosiin komiknya doang. Jujur saja itu keren bangetttttt

 **Mphiihopeworld,** emak! Disini hoseok mati mak! Matiii! Emakk! Aku stress!

 **Hayea98,** bakal fast apdet kok… tiap minggu aku usahain.. ditunggu yah~~ ouh iya! Aku tunggu ff kamu yang I want you!

 **Curw,** ini lanjutt… ouh iya, kamu udah baca ff aku yang a doll? Kalau belum baca deh… mana tau kamu suka… wkwkwk

 **Tae-v,** hahahaha masa sih kak udah kumat mulesnya? Di sini kumat gak?

 **idayatikookieV,** pasti akan seru kok! Aku jamin…

 **kookievita99,** kalau langsung meledak yah kagak lanjut lah ceritanya -,- ahhhhh A Mask insyaallah besok apdet~~ dan soal sequel a doll…. *menghilang tiba-tiba*

 **tikatiks,** ada apa dengan detektif kindaichi?! Soalnya **kumiko ve** juga bilang anime itu… itu animenya keren banget kah?

 **Pchanyeol737,** pasti akan seruu

 **Oreobox,** OK INI UDAH LANJUT

 **Omo omo omo… demi apa aku seneng banget dapat reaksi yang wow dari kalian semua.. jadi pengen cium atu-atu.**

 **Dan bagi SR… setidaknya nampakkanlah review kalian. Karena aku ini selalu ingat siapa aja yang review (tipe orang yang selalu ingat hal gak penting) setidaknya walau sekali saja atau di chapter mana saja… itu sudah cukup membuat ku senang, walau hanya 'lanjut…'**

 **Itu aja deh.. sepertinya?**

 **So~~ mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main cast : All of member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, murdering, and… this fanfic about SURVIVAL GAME**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menganga lebar.

Otaknya memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan hidupnya saat ini.

Dia mencoba mengulang masa lalu, dimana dirinya yang berasal dari panti asuhan dan diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga sederhana. Mendapat beasiswa untuk ke sekolah asrama yang ternama dan terfavorit, pada waktu itu dia berteriak kesenangan pas di ruang kepala sekolah.

Dan dirinya masih ingat kepala sekolah terbaiknya itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang dibilang multi-talented ini memang pantas masuk ke sekolah yang lebih baik.

Mendapat teman sekamar yang baiknya membuat hati tentram, Park Jimin. Yang berubah menjadi sahabat baiknya selama sekolah di sini. Hidupnya membaik, sungguh… bahkan dia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah berada di atas puncak gunung kehidupan.

Tapi benarkah dia berada di puncak?

Sekarang dirinya sudah terduduk di lantai dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Menyaksikan genangan darah yang semakin banyak dan hancurnya tubuh dari kakak kelas nya sendiri. Jika sudah menyangkut dengan kematian, bukankah berarti dia sedang berada di dasar kehidupan?

CRRIEET

Pintu utama untuk menuju ke ruangan kedua mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Membuat jantungnya berdebar 10 kali lipat.

"Aku tidak mau…" gumam Jungkook pelan. "AKU TIDAK MAU LANJUT GAME INI!" teriaknya secara tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh tubuh Taehyung bergetar hebat.

Ini terlalu sadis untuk anak semuda Jungkook! Dan tentu juga untuk Taehyung sendiri!

TITT

TITT

TITT

Tiba-tiba gelang besi yang ia kenakan berbunyi, membuat Taehyung melihat gelang tersebut dan mengkerutkan dahi bingung.

00:04:59

Waktu muncul di gelang besi tersebut dan berjalan mundur. Seperti sebuah…

" _Jika kalian tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan kedua dalam lima menit, maka gelang itu akan meledak."_

Kata seseorang dari audio itu yang membuat Taehyung langsung berdiri dan berlari seperti orang gila untuk menuju ke ruangan kedua. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, bahkan mereka semua langsung tersengal-sengal saat sudah sampai ke ruangan kedua.

Saat itu lah, pintu utama tersebut tertutup. Dan ada laser merah lagi, yang menandakan mereka semua tidak bisa mundur ke ruangan pertama.

"Ap—apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Hoseok? Game gila apa ini?!" kata Jimin dengan sedikit histeris. Membuat jantung Taehyung semakin berdebar heboh.

Siapa yang bisa tenang jika dalam situasi seperti ini?!

Bahkan sekarang dirinya hanya bisa terduduk di lantai sambil mencoba menetralisirkan rasa gemetar di sekujur tubuh.

" _Permainan kedua! Mari bermain perminan sederhana, voting!"_ suara dari audio kembali terdengar. Membuat mereka semua langsung terdiam dan menatap ke arah speaker hitam yang tertempel di atas dinding pintu utama untuk menuju ruangan ketiga.

" _Setiap pemain boleh mengeluarkan satu suara untuk memilih pemain lain dengan cara menekan tombol di meja!"_

" _Yang mendapat voting terbanyak berarti kalah, pilihlah orang yang paling kalian benci!"_

" _Kalian diberi waktu 3 jam untuk memutuskan pilihan. Jika waktu habis, diberi waktu 5 menit untuk voting suara!"_

" _Good luck~~"_

Peraturan selesai dibacakan…

Membuat mereka semua melirik satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Jin berteriak kesal.

"AKHH! APA YANG KAU MAU DASAR PEMBUAT GAME SIALAN! KAU MAU KAMI SALING MEMBUNUH?!" teriak Jin dengan suara yang menggelegar.

" _Tidak… aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bermain."_

Balas seseorang dari audio tersebut yang membuat mereka menganga lebar.

Orang itu…

Orang yang membuat game ini bisa mendengarkan mereka?!

" _Waktu mulai berkurang kawan, tentukan pilihan kalian."_ Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kesenangan. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang tertawa girang karena mendapat sebuah permen.

Jin langsung terududuk di lantai dan menunduk dalam. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung yang hanya bisa diam saja. Sebelum akhirnya otak Taehyung yang memang terkadang jenius langsung bekerja. Membuat dirinya menyeringai kecil.

"Ada cara…" gumamnya pelan yang membuat mereka semua melihat ke arah Taehyung. "Ada cara supaya kita semua bisa selamat! Dan memenangkan game busuk ini!"

.

.

.

"Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan hanya satu…" kata Namjoon dengan muka serius, sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk melingkar di sudut ruangan.

"Memikirkan apa gunanya 6 meja itu?" tunjuk Jimin ke arah 6 meja besi yang tersusun rapi di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kurasa itu tempat untuk kita memilih suara nanti. Yang perlu kita pikirkan… apa kesamaan kita hingga kita semua terpilih dalam game ini." Jelas Namjoon yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

"Kita sudah mendapat cara untuk memenangkan game kali ini dan masih ada sisa waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk kita saling berbicara. Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk melihat kesamaan kita?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada tegas.

"Mulai dari mana kit—"

"Sabar dulu, jadi saling menceritakan kisah masing-masing?!" kata Jin hyung sambil mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, memotong pembicaraan Namjoon.

"Tidak semuanya, hanya yang penting saja…" balas Namjoon tenang.

"Aku duluan." Sahut Jimin sambil mengangkat tangannya kecil. "Hmmm… mulai dari aku diadopsi mungkin?" lanjutnya yang membuat Taehyung menatapnya terkejut, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Apa? Kenapa tatapan kalian seperti itu? wa—wae?" tanya Jimin gugup yang memang tidak bisa dilihat banyak orang, sifat gugupnya akan keluar.

"Sa—bar! Kau diadopsi? Adopsi? Aku juga!" balas Taehyung yang membuat mata Jimin melebar dua kali lipat.

"Aku juga…" sahut Jungkook dengan nada kecil. Membuat mereka berlima menjadi gemas melihatnya.

"Well… aku juga…"

"Nado…" kata Yoongi terakhir setelah Namjoon. Setelah itu mereka berlima pada melihat ke arah Jin yang sedang menghela napas kecil.

"Aku, juga… diadopsi oleh orang terkaya di Korea Selatan, kurasa itu keberuntungan." Jelasnya dan hanya dijawab oleh kesunyian dari yang lain.

"Kenapa… kita semua anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi? Dan kurasa Hoseok juga adalah anak yang diadopsi…" pikir Namjoon yang membuat Taehyung jadi mengkerutkan dahinya, ikut berpikir.

Jika dilihat-lihat, ini bukanlah kebetulan…

Mungkin saja ini kesengajaan?

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan berteriak kuat, hingga suara beratnya itu memenuhi satu ruangan.

"KENAPA KAMI SEMUA MEMILIKI KONDISI YANG SAMA?!" teriaknya ke arah speaker yang tertempel di dinding. Sunyi sejenak sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara napas seseorang dari speaker tersebut.

" _Tidak usah berteriak, aku bisa mendengarkan kalian dan melihat kalian di sini… kenapa?"_ suara itu terdiam sebentar lalu mulai terdengar kembali suara tawa kecil dari speaker tersebut.

" _Aku hanya berbuat baik… orang tua asli kalian semua sudah meninggal dunia. Jangan tanyakan aku tau darimana, aku tau semua seluk beluk hidup kalian. Aku tidak memilih seorang 'player' secara sembarangan bukan? Oh ayolah… bukankah kalian ingin bertemu orang tua asli kalian di surga? Anggap saja kalah berarti bertemu orang tua kalian di sana…"_

" _Dan, bagi yang menang di game ini… angap saja kalian kurang beruntung untuk bertemu orang tua kalian di surga."_

Kata orang tersebut yang membuat mereka semua terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam, bahkan Taehyung yang berdiri hanya bisa menatap speaker hitam tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Otaknya layak mobil tua yang tiba-tiba mogok. Mati begitu saja.

"A—alasan… macam apa itu?" gumam Jin kecil yang membuat tubuh Taehyung langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung tertawa kecil, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat rambut hitam miliknya. Tawa yang awalnya kecil semakin menjadi-jadi.

"BERTEMU APA HUH?! DASAR KAU MANIAK PEMBUNUHAN! JIKA INGIN KAMI MATI BILANG SAJA! JANGAN PAKAI ALASAN BERTEMU ORANG TUA ASLI! DASAR KAU SIALAN! PERSETAN DENGAN SURGA DASAR ANJ*NG! YOU FU—"

"Tae! Berhenti!" Jimin langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang sudah berteriak kesetanan. Tipikal Taehyung kalau sudah marah besar dia akan kehilangan kendali.

Jimin yang berusaha mati-matian menenangkan Taehyung membuat yang lain hanya bisa terdiam. Rasa takut, amarah, dendam, semua bercampur menjadi satu di benak mereka. Taehyung yang terus berteriak tiba-tiba menghentikan teriakannya dengan isakan pelan. Setetes air mata turun dari mata kirinya…

"Dasar sialan… aku masih belum mau mati…" gumam Taehyung pelan, membuat Jimin menghela napas kecil. Tubuh Taehyung terikat oleh tangan Jimin yang memeluknya dari belakang, membuat dirinya hanya bisa mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali dan memukul lantai berkali-kali.

Jimin hanya bisa duduk di samping Taehyung tanpa berkata apapun. Jungkook yang awalnya hanya diam, tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah Taehyung dan memeluknya pelan.

"Aku juga masih belum mau mati… maka dari itu kita berusaha." Gumam Jungkook pelan. Yoongi juga datang mendekat lalu duduk di samping Taehyung dan menepuk pundak Taehyung kuat.

"Semuanya juga belum mau mati Tae… ayo kita berjuang bersama…" katanya yang membuat Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum menenangkan. Sebenarnya, Taehyung merasa… tangan Yoongi yang sekarang mengelus punggungnya pelan bergetar hebat. Menandakan kakak kelas yang terkenal dingin ini sedang ketakutan.

Jin hyung hanya bisa menghela napas kecil lalu mengambil posisi duduk di depan Taehyung. "Yak, siapa yang mau mati huh? Game ini saja kita memiliki cara agar semuanya menang. Lalu kenapa game yang lain tidak?" kata Jin sambil memasang mimic wajah sombong.

Tiba-tiba kepala Taehyung dielus oleh seseorang, Namjoon. Membuat Taehyung mendongak dan melihat kakak kelas terpintarnya itu tersenyum lebar. "Kita jalani sama-sama supaya tetap bertahan. Setidaknya, kita harus berusaha agar tidak kehilangan satu orang lagi…" katanya yang membuat tangis Taehyung semakin menjadi.

Begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil, padahal air mata terus menyucur dari matanya. Jin yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan Yoongi yang tetap memasang wajah datar. Atau Jimin yang sudah ikut-ikutan tertawa sambil menangis kecil, lalu Namjoon yang mengelus kepala Taehyung kasar.

Taehyung merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar di seluruh hatinya…

Apa ini? Sebuah persahabatan yang terbentuk diantara kematian dan kehidupan. Yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nyaman di hati Taehyung.

"Kita tidak akan mati…" gumam Taehyung kecil sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kita akan menang bersama! Lalu akan menemukan siapa dalang dari permainan ini!" lanjutnya sebelum senyuman khas dari mulutnya terbentuk indah.

.

.

.

" _Waktu sudah habis, seluruh peserta silahkan berdiri di depan meja. Di situ kalian akan menemukan tanda pengenal sidik jari, tempelkan jempol kalian dan tunggu hingga nama kalian muncul di sudut kiri atas meja. Setelah itu akan muncul pilihan nama yang akan kalian pilih, diberi waktu 5 menit untuk memilih."_

Kata suara di speaker itu yang membuat Taehyung berdiri di salah satu meja dan menempelkan jempolnya ke alat yang sudah disediakan. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, namanya muncul di sudut kiri atas meja dan sebuah layar komputer yang tertempel di meja itu hidup secara tiba-tiba. Menampakkan gambar dan nama dari para pemain, begitu juga dengan namanya sendiri.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Kita menang…" gumam Jimin sambil tersenyum puas saat melihat namanya sendiri di layar tersebut. "Renacana mu memang brilian Tae, jika kita memilih nama sendiri… maka setiap pemain mendapat satu suara. Dan menjadi seri, tidak mungkin kita semua mati… karena 'orang itu' pasti tidak akan puas dengan hasil gamenya. Jadi—"

"Kita semua akan dibiarkan selamat…" lanjut Namjoon yang berdiri di samping kiri Jimin. Jungkook hampir saja ingin bersalto ria karena mereka berhasil melewati permainan ini.

Mereka semua dengan mantap memencet nama sendiri sambil tersenyum puas. Sebelum akhirnya suara nyaring mulai terdengar.

TET

TET

TET

TET

TET

TET

Suara yang muncul saat mereka menekan nama mereka sendiri. Semuanya mendadak kebingungan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

" _Ah~~ aku lupa menyebutkan… kalian tidak bisa memilih nama sendiri! Dan jika kalian tidak memilih lalu waktu yang ditentukan habis. Maka kalian akan…. BOOM!"_ jelas orang tersebut sambil tertawa senang, yang membuat Taehyung langsung memukul meja besi kuat.

00:04:02

4 menit lagi akan berakhir, mereka tidak mau mati secara bersamaan…

Mereka mempunyai misi! Menang bersama dan menemukan pembuat permainan!

Jika begini apa yang akan mereka lakukan?!

"Kita berenam bukan?!" kata Namjoon secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Taehyung langsung melihatnya bingung.

"Kita masih bisa mendapatkan suara seri! Aku akan memilih Jin dan Jin akan memilihku, Yoongi dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan Jimin. Kalian mengerti?!" perintah Namjoon yang membuat mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

Benar juga, masih ada harapan untuk mereka tetap bertahan hidup!

Hal itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan melihat ke arah Jimin yang sudah mengangguk kecil. Memberikan kode bahwa dirinya sudah menekan nama Taehyung, tanpa ragu Taehyung pun menekan nama Jimin. Sedetik kemudian, waktu terhenti dan layar yang ada di meja itu berubah. Menunjukkan hasil voting dan semuanya mendapat satu angka suara.

"YESS!" teriak Taehyung kuat, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka semua tertawa bahagia, sudah dipastikan seratus persen mereka menang di game kali ini!

Sebelum akhirnya layar di meja itu berubah, menjadi menunjukkan gambar dan nama mereka masing-masing. Waktu kembali berjalan dan ada tulisan 'Voting ulang' di meja tersebut.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam…

Kalau seri, maka hasil voting tidak dianggap…

"Ap—apaan ini?!" tanya Taehyung kesal, begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang langsung terduduk di lantai.

Tidak ada cara...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:03:12 dimana akan terus berjalan mundur. Jika waktu habis, mereka semua akan mati… tapi, dalam satu sisi mereka harus memilih suara untuk kawannya sendiri agar bertahan hidup.

Harapan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak terlalu mereka bayangkan… harapan dimana semua akan hidup tetap hidup…

Itu bodoh…

Sangat bodoh…

Taehyung merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bingung harus berbuat apa. Begitu juga Namjoon yang biasanya selalu mendapat ide bagus agar bisa keluar dari masalah.

"Hey…" Jin tiba-tiba bergumam kecil. Membuat mereka berempat yang sudah putus asa melihat dirinya dengan tatapan sendu. Jin tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat mereka semua terdiam. "Pilih saja namaku…"

"KAU GILA?!" teriak Taehyung histeris. "Tidak usah bodoh! Kita masih bisa memikirkan cara supaya tetap hidup bersama!" lanjutnya yang membuat Jin tertawa kecil.

"Kau kira aku bodoh apa?! Aku dulu hampir mau mati…" ceritanya yang membuat semuanya menatap ke arahnya bingung. Jin memegang perutnya, atau lebih tepatnya menunjuk bagian dimana hati terletak di tubuh manusia. "Kanker… hati ini bahkan pernah rusak parah." Lanjutnya santai.

"Dulu, diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup. Tapi, jika aku bermain dalam game seperti ini… bukankah aku sudah diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup di surga sana? Bodo amat dengan warisan tahta perusahaan lainnya, orang tua angkatku bisa mencari anak lain bukan?" jelasnya yang membuat Jimin menangis kecil.

"Hyung…" gumam Jungkook pelan dengan nada bergetar, membuat Jin mengelus kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Hyung tertua akan menyelamatkan kalian. Aku akan memilih Namjoon, sedangkan yang lain pilih saja aku." Katanya sambil memencet nama Namjoon dan tersenyum kecil. "Oh ayolah, waktu tinggal 2 menit lagi! Bahkan kurang!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Tangan Taehyung bergetar, dirinya mengalami kehancuran mental. Benar-benar hancur…

Tapi setelah itu dia berpikir, memangnya siapa Kim Seokjin?! Seorang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan dirinya menawari untuk dipilih bukan?! Kalau begitu… tidak ada salahnya bukan?!

Taehyung langsung menekan nama Jin dengan cepat, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini tidak ada salahnya. Membunuh seseorang untuk bertahan hidup itu tidak ada salahnya.

Tidak ada yang salah…

Tidak ada…

Bukannya makhluk hidup memang seperti itu? Membunuh agar bertahan hidup.

Entah mengapa semua pada bergerak secara perlahan untuk memilih Jin. Dan sedetik kemudian hasil voting telah ditentukan. Jin yang mendapat lima suara dan Namjoon yang mendapat satu suara. Jin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memutar kepalanya pelan, seakan peregangan otot leher sederhana yang bahkan terkesan terlalu santai. Jin bersikap bahwa kematian hanyalah masalah sepele.

Seperti biasa, yang kalah disuruh memasuki ruangan bersilang merah. Membuat Jin melangkah santai ke arah ruangan itu dan memegang ganggang pintunya pelan.

"Hei, bagaimana jika aku tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?" tanyanya sambil menyengir kecil dan melihat ke arah mereka berempat.

TIT

TIT

TIT

Angka muncul di setiap gelang mereka. Membuat Jin hanya melihat gelangnya pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"I got it, jika aku tidak masuk maka kalian semua mati…" gumamnya lalu melihat mereka berempat dan memberikan tanda hormat yang terkesan main-main. "Adios, walaupun hanya sebentar. Tapi kurasa kalau kita bertemu dalam keadaan yang berbeda… kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik. Dan… tangkap dalang sialan dari game ini~" Katanya santai lalu memasuki ruangan itu dan menutupnya rapat.

Sedetik kemudian…

BOOMM!

Suara ledakan terdengar dari ruangan itu dan disusul cairan darah yang merembes keluar dari sela kecil di bawah pintu. Taehyung langsung terduduk pemikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Tidak ada bukan?

Tapi kenapa Taehyung merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar? Kenapa?

BRUK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

"GYAAA!"

Taehyung melihat Jimin yang berteriak frustasi, Yoongi yang memukul meja besi secara ganas, Namjoon yang meminta maaf berkali-kali dan Jungkook yang sudah menangis histeris.

Kenapa seperti ini?

Kenapa?

"AKHHH!" Taehyung berteriak kuat merasakan dirinya sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh sadis.

Seharusnya tidak begini…

Bukan jalan cerita seperti ini yang Taehyung inginkan!

Apa impiannya terlalu mengada-ada? Untuk tetap hidup bersama?

CRIEETT

Pintu utama menuju ruangan ketiga terbuka. Membuat mereka berlima hanya menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Hancur, mereka berlima sudah hancur. Membayangkan bahwa mereka sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Jika begini… lebih baik mereka mati semua bukan?

Permainan kali ini membuat mereka gila. Menghancurkan mental mereka dan membuat mereka semua hanya bisa melihat pintu yang terbuka itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Bodo amat dengan angka yang muncul di gelang besi mereka. Lima menit dan terus berjalan mundur, menandakan jika mereka tidak memasuki ruangan ketiga maka lima menit lagi mereka semua akan meledak.

' _Bodoh… inilah yang pembuat game itu mau! Melihat kalian hancur berkeping-keping.'_ Suara kecil berteriak di kepala Taehyung membuat dirinya terdiam.

' _Ini yang dia inginkan! Menghancurkan kalian disetiap game! Seharusnya kau bangkit! Balaskan dendam Jin hyung! Tuntaskan permaianan sialan ini! Kalau perlu bunuh si pembuat game! Bangkit dan lakukan semua itu!'_ teriak suara di kepala Taehyung yang membuat dirinya langsung berdiri dan berjalan tegak menuju ruangan ketiga.

"Jika ini yang kau inginkan… maka aku akan bermain dengan sepenuh hati." Gumam Taehyung yang membuat Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, dan Yoongi menatapnya bingung.

"KALIAN TAU PERKATAAN JIN HYUNG YANG TERAKHIR?" teriak Taehyung secara tiba-tiba dan melihat ke belakang lalu menatap mereka satu persatu tajam. Sebelum tersenyum tipis dan menampakkan raut wajah penuh semangat.

"MARI KITA TANGKAP ORANG BRENGSEK YANG MEMBUAT GAME INI!" lanjutnya dengan penuh semangat.

Membuat keempat orang yang sudah hampir hancur itu tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk kecil dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju pintu ruangan ketiga.

Salah satunya cara yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menebus penyesalan mereka hanya satu…

Yaitu melakukan hal yang dibilang oleh Jin sendiri.

Tidak peduli siapa yang akan mati selanjutnya…

Tidak peduli game apa yang akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya…

Tidak peduli jika hidup mereka sudah berada diambang kematian…

Hanya satu tujuan mereka sekarang.

Menangkap dalang sialan yang membuat mereka menderita.

Dan membalas dendam untuk nyawa yang sudah mati.

.

.

.

" _Permainan ketiga! Mari bermain permainan sederhana! Bagaimana kalau bermain kejar-kejaran?"_

" _Pilihlah senjata yang kalian mau di atas meja. Persiapkan diri kalian dalam waktu 10 menit, maka akan dilepaskan dua ekor harimau yang sedang kalaparan!"_

" _Peraturannya sangat mudah, bunuh harimau itu sebelum hewan itu membunuh kalian!"_

" _Good Luck~"_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bacot-bacot sebelum balasan review :**

 **YOO SIAPA YANG MENGIRA KOOKIE TOKOH UTAMANYA? Hayoloh… salah hayoloh…**

 **Awalnya pengen Namjoon yang mati kali ini… tapi saran dari** keymingi02 **yang bilang jin mati di game kedua membuat aku berpikir bahwa itu ide yang bagus juga…**

 **Dan sejujurnya…**

 **Jin itu suami aku…**

 **MAAFKAN AKU YEOBO! MAAFF… HUAAAAA…. DUA SUAMI AKU DAH MATI COBA! MATI! AKHH AKU BENCI CERITA INII *author menggila***

 **DAN AKU SEMAKIN MENGGILA MELIHAT REVIEW DARI KALIAN SEMUA TEMAN! Ada beberapa readers yang memang membaca beberapa ceritaku dan sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang baru membaca ceritaku…**

 **Bagi yang baru membaca cerita aku… kenalan dulu yuks sama akyuh~~ *hidih jijay***

 **Kalau gini mah… bisa dijadikan ajang promosi! HUAHAHAHAHA! Yoo, semuanya yang baru baca cerita aku, baca yang A Doll gih A DOLL! ATAU A MASK dan A mask itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sad Story of life… kalau perlu baca semua aje~~**

 **Wwkwkwk… udahan ah, basa-basinya…**

 **Yuk BALAS-BALAS REVIEW :**

 **Keymingi02,** well.. terima kasih dengan pemikiranmu itu, akhirnya aku tau siapa yang harus mati selanjutnya XD gak deh borak. Tapi untuk game kedua ini aku benar-benar bingung harus bikin siapa dulu yang mati. jadi aku ikutin aja deh omongan elu. Wkwkwkwkwk, oklah nanti kalau sempat aku akan melihat anime dangaronpa. Gomawo atas sarannya :3

 **ChimSza95,** apa kamu puas dengan game kedua ini? Well, setidaknya kali ini Jin 'kalah' dengan terhormat bukan XD

 **Jung Jn,** hahahahaha… kalau kamu baca ff aku yang lain mungkin akan lebih kejer-kejer. Wkwkwk, baca gih yang A Doll kalau soal pembunuhannya. Tapi kalau mau baca pembunuhan mendetail dengan kasus dan clue yang lebih rapi… coba aja baca A Mask. Itu kalau kamu suka baca mystry dan kawan-kawan loh yah… kalau gak mau baca juga gak papa.

 **Jirinkey,** hahahah sepertinya aku gak kuat kalau apdet tiap hari… tapi tunggu saja yah, aku selalu apdet secara teratur tiap minggu. Akan apdet saat malming (sekitar jam 10 malam) kalau aku tidak apdet saat itu, maka aku akan apdet hari minggu atau seninnya. Jadi di tunggu yah~

 **Anunya bangtan,** sadis banget kalau ini cuma mimpi…. Mimpi mengerikan… iya uname mu bikin otak aku berahli ke dunia yang ke ambigu ambiguan… wkwkwkwkwkkwkw

 **HyunShine,** apa kamu masih menunggu chap ini apdet? Kalau masih syukurlah XD

 **Princess Phi25,** MAAF BANGET DISINI JIN MATI… HUEEEE :'(((((

 **MY Yeon,** death bell? Film apa? Bagus kah? Bebelakangan ini lagi bingung nih mau nonton apaan… mana tau death bell bisa dijadikan referensi. Wkwkwk.

 **Jkies97,** AKU GAK TAU HOSIKI SALAH APAAN… AKU AJA NYESEL BUAT HOSIKI MATI DULUAN! PENGEN BUAT ULANG TAPI KAN GAK MUNGKIN XD

 **Yukiyukaji,** untukmu seorang… tidak ada balasan review. Bye *digampar yuki* random mu itu nak… menular.

 **Rairaikyung,** GILA CAPSLOCK~~ TENANG MEREKA MATINYA LAMA KOK XD

 **Kimbab'bulgogi,** uname mu nak… bikin aku lapar… aku akan fast update, jadwal aku apdet biasanya tiap malming (sekitar jam 10 lewat) kalau aku tidak apdet saat itu maka aku akan apdet hari minggu atau senin malam. Ditunggu yah~~

 **Trb bangtanboys,** ebuset… iya juga sih.. bikin Jimin mati supaya si imut lucu nan gemesin ini gak tersiksa lama di cerita ini… okay, idemu akan aku ambil!

 **Hopiekookie,** AKU JUGA GAK TAU NGAPA AKU BUAT HOSIKI MATI DI CHAP SEBELUMNYA. SUMPAH TIDAK BERMAKSUD… AKU AJA NYESEL SEKARANG.. NYESEL.. PENGEN NGULANG TAPI KAN GAK MUNGKIN LAH YAH KAN… HUAAAAAA

 **Jchimchimo,** ehm… ehm… salah hayoloh salah disini banyaknya Taehyung… apa disini tae juga tidak akan mati? hmm…

 **Oreobox,** yaelah… gimana mau cari filmnya kalau gak tau judulnya sayang… kan gak lucu….

 **Avis alfi,** untuk kali ini matinya Jin tidak dinampakkan. Karena jin sendiri menutup pintunya saat dia di bom, tapi mungkin untuk permainan ketiga dan keempat akan lebih di buat seru.

 **Minchimin,** ada satu game yang akan ngebuat mereka semua selamat. Karena kalau setiap game satu orang mati, nanti di game terakhir kan gak lucu jadi main game sendirian.

 **Tikatiks,** kindaichi yah… okay lah akan aku tonton kalau sempat. Mungkin seminggu kedepan akan aku tonton. Anak kelas 12 SMA pada to… anak kelas 10 libur! Yeayyyyy

 **Yeka,** manajer bangtan XD kamu suka baca the rain of darkness? Wah… aku merasa senang. Karna jujur saja cerita itu yang minatnya dikit banget. Sedih juga sih… wkwkwk

 **JiminVivi,** iniiiiiiiiii suuuuudddaaaahhhh lannnnnjuuuutttt

 **Yxnghua,** aku juga sedih hoseok mati… seriusan… nyesel banget buat hoseok mati…

 **Guest,** akan ada satu game yang membuat mereka bertahan hidup semua… so… nantikan yah untuk game game selanjutnya~

 **Kumiko ve,** well kalau aku dalam posisi mereka juga aku akan menganggap remeh. Karena game pertama adalah uno, jelas itu game yang sebenarnya gak serius-serius amat. Apalagi gak ada di kasih tau yang kalah akan mati. but, kurasa permainan seperti ini gak bakal dijalani di dunia nyata XD kayaknya kindaichii terkenal banget… beberapa orang juga suruh aku nonton film itu. baiklah akan kutonton saat liburan kakak kelas 12 yang sedang to nanti.

 **Yxxn,** yoongi juga bias gue… uno bisa membawa maut… apalagi kartu +4. Intinya jangan sampai persahabatn rusak karna kartu itu XD

 **idayatikookieV,** hahahaha aku malah senang kalau ada yang review panjang-panjang. Ups, kali ini yang mati Jin dulu yah sayang~~

 **nanseyoo,** hahahahah ciee yang tebakannya bener. Gak lama kan? Aku apdet selalu teratur kok, tiap malming (sekitar jam 10 malam) kalau tidak hari minggunya atau senin. Jadi ditunggu aja yah~~

 **littleBaozi625,** tidak kok, ff ku tidak sebagus itu sampai aku pantas disebut pintar dalam buat beginian. Aku malah sering merasa tidak puas dengan semua cerita yang aku buat. Btw, terima kasih udah heboh2 saat baca cerita ini… wkwkwkwkwk selalu ikutin cerita ini yah~~

 **TERIMA KASIH SEMUA REVIEW NYA…**

 **Aku bahagia sungguh. Baru chap 2 dan ini sudah sampai 45 review. Bahkan yang a doll sja tidak sebagus ini responnya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dengan respon kalian yang bikin aku bahagia.**

 **Terima kasih.. love you all~~**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main cast : All of member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, murdering, and… this fanfic about SURVIVAL GAME**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berlima menganga lebar.

Bukan karena ruangan kali ini lebih besar 2 kali lipat dari ruangan sebelumnya. Tapi karena…

"MAKANAN!" teriak Jimin kesenangan sambil mendatangai meja yang penuh dengan makanan di sudut kiri ruangan.

"Tunggu hyung! Makanan itu belum tentu aman kan? Kalau mau makanan aku bawa kok dari tadi!" kata Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan kecil dari tasnya. Dan sekarang Jimin akhirnya mengetahui apa isi tas Jungkook yang dari awal sudah melekat di punggungnya itu.

"Dan apa ini? Toilet?" tanya Namjoon kebingungan saat di samping meja tersebut ada tempat seperti lemari dan pas dibuka isinya adalah closet serta wastafel.

"Seriously?! Di samping makanan ada toilet?" gumam Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat yang lain mengangguk setuju. Tapi setelah itu, tetap saja Taehyung masuk ke dalam toilet karena ingin baung air kecil.

Apalagi Jimin yang dari dasarnya tidak suka hal menjijikkan…

Ini sungguh tidak elit baginya.

Jungkook mengeluarkan seluruh isi di tasnya dan melihat beberapa cemilan yang sebenarnya sangatlah sedikit. Mana mungkin cukup untuk 5 remaja dalam proses pertumbuhan yang tentunya membutuhkan banyak asupan gizi.

Dibandingkan makanan yang ada di meja itu… sungguh sangat menggugah selera. Ada kimbab, bibimbap, jajangmyeon, cake yang bentuknya imut-imut, bahkan hingga minuman seperti air putih dan cola. Semua ditumpuk secara rapi di satu meja itu.

"Mungkin lebih baik, daripada hanya bergantung dengan cemilan Jungkook… kita makan saja yang ini dulu. Lalu yang cemilan Jungkook ini untuk game selanjutnya, belum tentu akan disiapkan seperti ini lagi kan? Apalagi kalian pasti sudah kepalaran…" jelas Yoongi sambil memakan satu kimbab dengan santai.

"See? Tidak beracun." Lanjutnya yang membuat Jimin mengambil satu mangkuk berisi jajangmyeon. Lupakan soal letak makanan yang tidak elit, Jimin benar-benar kelaparan sekarang.

Jungkook yang menurut saja apa kata Yoongi, memasukkan kembali semua cemilan yang ada dan mengambil makanan yang ada di meja itu. Lagian apa yang dikatakan sama Yoongi itu ada benarnya…

Taehyung yang baru keluar dari toilet juga ikut-ikutan mengambil makanan. Namjoon juga sudah makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada permasalahan, dan mereka juga tidak mau memikirkannya… biarkan saja pembuat game yang berpikir dan mereka tinggal bermain. Bukankah itu yang pembuat game inginkan?

Sampai akhirnya suara bising yang membuat mereka menghentikan aksi 'istirahat' yang sedang mereka lakukan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, muncul sebuah meja besi dari bawah lantai. Membuat mereka menganga lebar.

"WAHH! Teknologi macam apa ini?!" Kata Jungkook bersemangat, begitu juga Jimin yang langsung berdiri dan mendekati meja besi yang di atasnya tertata rapi berbagai macam senjata.

Jimin mengambil salah satu senjata pistol yang menarik perhatiannya dan mengarahkannya ke dinding polos.

"Lihat, aku menonton di salah satu channel pengetahuan cara memegang pistol yang benar. Katanya, kalau kita tidak memegang dengan benar… maka tangan kita akan merasakan sakit atau bahkan terkilir dan patah, karena hentakan yang dikeluarkan oleh pistol ini. Tapi kurasa ini bukan pistol beneran…" kata Jimin yang membuat lainnya pada mengambil pistol dan meniru cara Jimin memegangnya.

DOR!

"OH MY GOD!" teriak mereka berempat saat Jimin menembakkan pistol itu ke arah dinding. Begitu juga Jimin yang sekarang tertegun diam.

Seluruh badannya bergetar saar merasakan hentakan yang ada, terutama bagian tangan kanannya. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia memegang pistol dan menembak! Mata Jimin semakin membesar saat melihat dinding yang menjadi sasaran menjadi bolong sedikit.

"Si—sial… ini senjata asli…" kata Jimin dengan nada bergetar, berkali-kali dia meneguk ludah kasar. Membuat yang lain pada meletakkan pistol kembali ke atas meja dengan muka tegang.

Jimin yang masih shock hanya bisa terdiam dan menurunkan tangannya dengan pelan. Sedangkan yang lain masih bingung dengan sederet senjata yang ada. Yang pastinya asli 100% dan sangat berbahaya. Mulai dari pedang, pistol, panahan, pisau-pisau kecil, hingga kapak. Semua tersusun rapi di atas meja itu.

" _Apa kalian menikmati makanan yang kusajikan?"_

Tanya seseorang dari audio yang membuat Jimin memandangi speaker hitam yang tertempel di atas pintu utama untuk menuju ruangan keempat.

" _Waktu istirahat selesai! Sekarang mari kita bermain ke permainan selanjutnya!"_

" _Permainan ketiga! Mari bermain permainan sederhana! Bagaimana kalau bermain kejar-kejaran?"_

" _Pilihlah senjata yang kalian mau di atas meja. Persiapkan diri kalian dalam waktu 10 menit, maka akan dilepaskan dua ekor harimau yang sedang kalaparan!"_

" _Peraturannya sangat mudah, bunuh harimau itu sebelum dia membunuh kalian!"_

" _Good Luck~"_

.

.

.

Pikiran Jimin langsung berhenti seketika.

"Heh?" gumam Yoongi dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa? 10 men—dua harimau?" Jimin yang sepertinya baru nyambung langsung mengkerutkan dahinya bingung dan melihat keempat _player_ yang lain.

"Tunggu dulu… jadi kita disuruh mempersiapkan diri itu maksudnya memilih senjata? Kalau begitu aku pedang." Kata Taehyung sambil mengambil pedang dan memegangnya erat.

"Eh… sabar sabar… ini beneran dua harimau? Harimau? HARIMAU?" kata Jungkook dengan mata membesar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seakan-akan mengukur besarnya satu ekor harimau.

"Terus kalau harimau kenapa?" gumam Yoongi dengan sorot mata tajam dan berapi-api. Dia mengambil panahan lengkap dengan busurnya dan tersenyum miring. "Kita tetap harus memenangkan permainan ini… demi yang mati."

"Tidak peduli jika mesti jadi pembunuh pun… bukankah dunia memang seperti itu?" Sambung Taehyung sambil menyeringai. "Dunia adalah survival game yang kejam… bukan?"

"Dua orang ini benar-benar…" gumam Jimin sambil tersenyum miring dan mengambil dua pistol yang dia selipkan di celananya lalu memegang dua pistol yang lain di kedua tangannya. "Kalau gitu, mari kita memenangkan game fisik kali ini." Lanjutnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lihatlah, betapa semangatnya mereka memenangkan game ini. Membuat Namjoon akhirnya mengambil kapak dan beberapa pisau kecil yang ia simpan di saku jas sekolahnya.

Jungkook yang awalnya masih bingung, akhirnya mengambil satu pistol lalu mengambil beberapa peluru lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja tersebut. "Hmmm… aku tidak pandai menggunakan senjata… tapi kalau harimau…" Jungkook jadi berpikir keras.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai menggunakan senjata, aku hanya bisa taekwondo saja… cuma kalau harimau, bukannya mengerikan di serang dengan jarak dekat?" kata Jungkook membuat yang lain sedikit berpikir.

"Terus kenapa? Menyerang jarak dekat atau jarak jauh itu tidak terlalu penting… yang penting sekarang siapa yang mati dan hidup." Balas Yoongi dengan muka santai. Membuat Jungkook jadi terdiam.

Benar juga, apa yang penting dari senjata?

Toh pada akhirnya mereka akan berkelahi secara brutal. Mengingat mereka belum ada kemampuan sama sekali dalam hal berkelahi, bukankah pada akhirnya mereka hanya menyerang secara membabi buta hingga salah satunya mati?

"AYO KITA MENANG KALI IN—" suara teriakan semangat Taehyung langsung melemah saat melihat adanya dua pintu bersilang merah terbuka dengan lebar. Menandakan waktu sudah habis dan permainan akan di mulai.

Dari pintu itu keluar dua ekor harimau ganas secara perlahan, dalam keadaan yang sungguh mengerikan. Air liur yang keluar dari mulut dan menampakkan taring-taring tajam. Suara geraman yang begitu kental di telinga mereka membuat mereka hanya bisa terdiam terpaku.

" _Tidak usah takut untuk menyiksa binatang ini, mereka adalah hasil eksperimen yang gagal dari salah satu laboraturium rahasia. Dua harimau ini akhinya memiliki sifat ganas dan aggressive yang tidak bisa dikontrol dan rasa lapar yang terus menerus muncul. Mereka sudah bukan harimau pada umumnya… dua harimau ini adalah hasil eksperimen yang gagal."_

Jelas orang di audio yang malah membuat mereka berlima jadi bergetar hebat. Terutama Jimin yang menganga lebar.

"WHAT THE FU—"

GROAARR!

Suara auman harimau memotong umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Salah satu harimau berlari ke arah mereka berlima yang membuat mereka langsung berlari ke segala arah dengan perasaan sawan.

"MATI AKU MATI!" umpat Jungkook sambil berlari sekuat tenaga.

Mereka semua berlari dengan arah yang berantakan, karena ada dua harimau yang mengejar mereka. Membuat mereka berpencar ke segala arah. Jimin yang berlari di belakang Jungkook dan merasakan adanya satu harimau semakin dekat dengan dirinya membuat dia berteriak.

"JUNGKOOK! BANTU AKU!" teriaknya saat merasakan harimau itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Membuat Jungkook berbalik badan dan mengarahkan pistolnya sembarangan.

DOR!

Mata Jungkook melebar, apalagi Jimin. Satu peluru hampir saja nyasar ke muka Jimin dan membuat pipi Jimin jadi sedikit berdarah. Tapi harimau di belakangnya jadi terpelanting ke belakang dengan kuat.

"KAU GILA?! TIDAK USAH PAKAI PISTOL LAGI!" teriak Jimin histeris yang membuat Jungkook langsung melempar pistol sembarangan dan meminta maaf berkali-kali lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar tidak bisa memegang pistol.

Sungguh yang tadi itu…

Tembakan yang sangat mengerikan bagi Jimin.

Tapi tidak ada kata berhenti bagi mereka semua kalau ada dua harimau yang mengejar mereka. Walaupun salah satu harimau sudah terkena tembakan dan membuat pergerakan larinya sedikit melambat, namun tetap saja larinya masih tergolong cepat.

Bayangkan saja! Bandingkan kecepatan berlari manusia normal dengan seekor harimau yang bahkan sudah rusak gara-gara hasil penilitian?! Sungguh tidak adil bukan?

Membuat Yoongi yang memang memegang senjata jarak jauh, menargetkan tembakan di sekitar kaki harimau berkali-kali. Walaupun sangat susah **,** tapi setidaknya hal itu sangat membantu memperlambat pergerakan sang harimau.

Jimin yang kembali di kejar sama harimau membuat dirinya ingin berteriak karena kelelahan berlari. Lelah juga jika terus-terusan berlari! Membuat dirinya langsung menghadap ke belakang dan berhadapan dengan harimau yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan gila. Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang pistol dan…

DOR!

DOR!

BERHASIL!

Salah satu peluru mengenai kaki kanan harimau yang mengejar dirinya. Membuat pergerakan berlarinya sedikit melambat.

"GOOD JOOB JIMIN!" kata Taehyung yang entah muncul dari mana dan meloncat ke arah harimau itu yang sudah mengaum kesakitan.

JLEBB!

Suara tusukan yang membuat Jimin terdiam terpaku. Satu pedang menusuk tubuh harimau dengan dalam dan Taehyung yang berdiri di atas tubuh harimau itu sambil menyeringai.

"Satu harimau mati sudah~" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jimin jadi ketakutan sendiri dengan sikap sahabatnya yang seperti haus akan kemenangan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung saat ini, tapi dirinya begitu berapi-api membunuh harimau mengerikan ini.

"SIAL!" teriak Namjoon yang membuat Jimin dan Taehyung melihat ke arahnya. Satu harimau yang sudah dalam keadaan mengerikan dengan tubuhnya yang sudah tertancap beberapa anak panah menyerang Namjoon dengan ganas.

Pundak Namjoon yang terkena cakaran dari harimau itu membuat pundaknya terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah.

WUSHH!

Satu anak panah meluncur dan menusuk bagian mata kanan dari harimau itu. Membuat harimau gila itu mengaum kesakitan dan melepaskan Namjoon dari cengkramannya.

"SHIT!" kali ini Taehyung yang berteriak, badannya terlempar dan begitu juga dengan pedang penuh darah yang tadinya tertancap di tubuh harimau itu.

"HARIMAU INI GILA SEMUA! TIDAK AKAN MATI WALAU SUDAH DITUSUK ATAU DITEMBAK!" teriak Yoongi dari sudut ruangan sambil terus menembakkan anak panahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia kehabisan anak panah. Yoongi langsung berlari menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan menaiki meja besi lalu mengambil anak panah lain dan menembak secara sembarangan dari atas meja.

Sekarang Jimin mengerti… kenapa ada persediaan makanan dan toilet di ruangan ini. Setidaknya si pembuat game sedikit berbaik hati memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk memulihkan energi. Karena membunuh dua harimau yang tidak mati-mati ini membutuhkan tenaga ekstra!

"HYAA!" Jungkook yang berteriak saat menendang satu harimau yang hampir menerkam Taehyung membuat harimau itu terlempar ke belakang. Taehyung langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit meringis kecil karena merasakan kesakitan, efek dari terlempar tadi. Dengan cepat Taehyung mengambil pedangnya kembali dan mengatakan terima kasih kepada Jungkook.

"KITA BAGI TUGAS!" teriak Yoongi dari atas meja dengan kuat. "JIMIN, TAEHYUNG KALIAN URUS HARIMAU ITU, AKU DAN JUNGKOOK AKAN MENGURUS HARIMAU YANG SUDAH TERPANAH BANYAK INI! NAMJOON! KAU ISTIRAHAT DAN KAMI AKAN BERUSAHA MELINDUNGIMU!" teriak Yoongi yang membuat Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah salah satu harimau yang berada lumayan dekat dengan Yoongi.

Jungkook langsung mengambil satu pedang dan mencoba menyerang harimau penuh dengan anak panah itu dengan jarak dekat. Terkadang dirinya mencabut satu anak panah dari tubuh harimau dan menjadikan anak panah itu senjata.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Jimin, jika Yoongi dan Jungkook hanya berkelahi tidak memakan banyak tempat. Karena Yoongi yang berada di atas meja terus menerus menembakkan anak panah ke satu harimau, membuat harimau itu tidak banyak bergerak dan Jungkook yang menusuk harimau itu berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin memakan banyak tempat, Jimin yang tidak menemui tempat strategis untuk cukup berdiam diri dan fokus menembak harimau membuat dirinya berlari ke sana-sini. Akhirnya harimau jadi mengejar Jimin dan Taehyung yang menyerang jarak dekat jadi sedikit kebingungan.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jimin melempar semua makanan di atas meja di sudut ruangan dan menaiki meja itu dengan cepat. Lalu mulai menembak harimau itu dan tidak memberikan harimau gila itu kesempatan untuk bergerak.

"HYUNG! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" teriak Jungkook histeris saat salah satu anak panahan hampir saja mengenai kakinya. Membuat Yoongi sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"KAU MERAGUKAN KEHEBATAN PANAHAN KU HUH?" teriak Yoongi sambil menembakkan satu anak panahan dan tepat mengenai mata kiri harimau itu. Membuat harimau itu tidak bisa melihat karena kedua matanya sudah ditusuk anak panah.

"Jimin… kumohon jadilah sejago Yoongi hyung dalam menembak." Gumam Taehyung kecil tapi mampu didengar oleh Jimin.

Benar juga, Yoongi kan memang mengikuti klub panahan dari awal masuk sekolah ini. Sedangkan dirinya? Jangankan menembak! Memegang pistol saja baru pertama kali ini! Salah tembak saja, maka Taehyung yang jadi sasarannya.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihak Jimin. Karena tembakan yang Jimin lakukan dari tadi tidak ada sedikitpun mengenai Taehyung. HAMPIR mengenai sih ada… entah mungkin karena keberuntungan yang berada di pihak Jimin akhirnya membuat semua tembakannya mengenai harimau… atau Taehyung yang memang belum diizinkan untuk mati terkena tembakan saat itu.

Muka Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak jauh beda, begitu juga dengan seragam mereka. Mungkin karena faktor menyerang jarak dekat, maka seragam yang mereka koyak di sana-sini akibat cakaran harimau atau muka mereka yang penuh dengan luka-luka kecil.

Jungkook sebenarnya terbantu, karena kedua mata harimau yang sedang dia hadapi sudah tidak bisa melihat. Hanya saja, harimau buta itu menjadi lebih liar gerakannya setelah tidak bisa melihat. Membuat Jungkook sampai kewalahan menghadapi harimau itu sendirian.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sudah seperti _psychopath_ gila. Dirinya tidak henti menusuk tubuh harimau itu berkali-kali dan tidak memperdulikan luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Ditambah tembakan terus-menerus yang diberikan oleh Jimin membuat harimau itu sedikit melemah.

Dan sekali tebasan dari Taehyung…

SPLASSH!

Suara darah yang keluar dari leher singa itu membuat Jimin bergidik ngeri. Tubuh harimau itu terjatuh seketika saat Taehyung dengan mudahnya memenggal kepala seekor harimau gila. Kepala harimau yang menggelinding ke arah kaki Taehyung membuat Taehyung mengangkat kepala itu dan menyeringai kecil.

"Kali ini… kau benar-benar mati huh?" gumamnya sambil melempar kepala itu sembarangan arah.

Jimin langsung terduduk di meja itu dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Pasalnya, di depan matanya dia melihat sahabat baiknya sudah memenggal kepala harimau tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun! Apalagi darah yang terus menyucur dari tubuh harimau membuat mata Jimin melotot.

HELL! JIMIN TAKUT DARAH!

Dari tadi Jimin sebenarnya ingin berteriak setiap melihat darah. Tapi entah kenapa dia hanya bisa diam terpaku dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat?

Taehyung tidak berpikir dua kali untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dirinya langsung menuju harimau satu lagi dengan pedang yang sudah berwarna merah. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan darah.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung seperti itu dan berlari ke arahnya langsung sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya penampilan Taehyung benar-benar mirip seperti habis membunuh seseorang! Sungguh mengerikan!

"PENGGAL KEPALANYA! KITA HARUS BISA MEMENGGAL KEPALANYA!" teriak Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook malah bergidik ngeri. Jungkook masih berpikir dua kali, mana bisa dia memenggal kepala seekor harimau? Walaupun harimau itu gila… hanya saja…

"HYUNG! ITU MENGERIKAN!" teriak Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung mendecih kesal.

"KAU PILIH MANA?! KAU YANG MATI ATAU HARIMAU INI YANG MATI?!" balas Taehyung sambil menusuk tubuh harimau dengan susah payah.

Sedangkan Jimin yang dari tadi hanya terdiam, langsung menghampiri tubuh Namjoon yang duduk dengan lemas. Dia langsung melepaskan jas sekolah yang ia gunakan dan mengikatnya kuat di pundak Namjoon.

"Sial hyung… kau kehilangan banyak darah!" kata Jimin kesal sambil berlari ke arah makanan yang sudah hancur dan mengambil beberapa botol air putih. Dia langsung membersihkan beberapa luka di tubuh Namjoon dan menyuruh Namjoon meminum air putih tersebut.

"Kenapa Tae… jadi mengerikan?" tanya Namjoon sedikit lemah yang membuat Jimin hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Game ini mengubahnya hyung… pada dasarnya Taehyung bukan orang seperti itu… kurasa dia benar-benar berambisi untuk menang demi Jin hyung dan Hoseok hyung… rasa bersalah sudah mengubahnya seperti itu." gumam Jimin sambil membantu Namjoon hyung untuk berdiri.

"Sepertinya cakaran yang diberikan harimau itu cukup dalam hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

Membuat Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, kau sudah membantuku bukan?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Jimin, Jimin langsung tersenyum kecil saat melihat Namjoon yang sudah bisa berjalan sendirian di sampingnya.

"Hyung, aku akan membantu mereka… cukup istirahat di sini saja." Kata Jimin lalu berlari menuju meja di tengah-tengah ruangan dan berdiri di samping Yoongi hyung sambil mengambil beberapa peluru dan mengisi ulang pistolnya.

Jimin sempat menganga lebar melihat harimau yang kali ini ia tangani seperti kesetanan. Pantas saja Jungkook kewalahan mengalahkan satu harimau ini. Bahkan sekarang harimau itu sudah berlari ke sembarangan arah, membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook bingung ingin menyerangnya. Dan Yoongi hyung yang juga kewalahan menembak harimau itu dengan anak panah.

HARIMAU INI BENAR-BENAR GILA!

Sepertinya harimau itu panik dengan keadaan dirinya yang tidak bisa melihat. Membuat dirinya mengaum berkali-kali dan bergerak dengan tidak teratur.

"SIAL! BAGAIMANA CARANYA MEMENGGAL KEPALANYA KALAU SEPERTI INI?!" teriak Taehyung kebingungan dan begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

Yoongi yang kesal langsung melempar panahannya dan mengambil salah satu kapak di atas meja lalu berlari mengejar harimau gila itu yang sedang berlari ke segala arah. Yoongi langsung melempar kapak tersebut dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat dan…

JLEB!

Kapak itu menancap sempurna di leher harimau, membuat harimau itu mengaum kuat dan meloncat kesakitan. Jungkook yang berada di hadapan harimau itu langsung terdiam kaku saat melihat harimau itu melompat ke arahnya.

"JUNGKOOK!" teriak Jimin, Yoongi, dan Taehyung bersamaan saat melihat Jungkook yang hanya bisa terpaku.

Sebelum akhirnya tubuh Jungkook terlempar kuat ke samping dan…

BRUK!

Tubuh Jungkook langsung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat dirinya terhempas ke lantai. Dia langsung melihat ke arah harimau yang masih hidup dan bergerak seperti kesetanan itu, matanya langsung melebar.

Namjoon tertimpa oleh harimau yang sekarang seperti kejang-kejang di atas punggungnya. Ditambah luka di pundak Namjoon belum sembuh total. Membuat Namjoon jadi berteriak kesakitan.

"NAMJOON HYUNG!" teriak Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

Sebelum akhirnya Taehyung meloncat ke arah singa itu dan…

JLEB!

.

.

.

" _Jumlah peserta ** orang…"_

" _Selamat datang di ruangan keempat! Terdapat baju ganti dan kebutuhan yang lain untuk menyembuhkan luka kalian di sini!"_

" _Permainan keempat adalah permainan fisik! Diberikan 20 menit untuk mempulihkan keadaan kalian… dan pilihlah senjata sekali lagi!"_

" _Setelah itu diberikan waktu selama 2 jam untuk permainan keempat ini. Yaitu permainan pertarungan sederhana!"_

" _Kalian cukup saling berkelahi hingga salah satu dari kalian mati~~"_

" _Good luck!"_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bacot-bacot sebelum balas review :**

 **GUA LUPA APDET YA ALLAH! Hahahaha maafin ane~~ hahahaha *ditabok readers.***

 **DAN KALIAN TAU KAN V MAIN FILM NANTI?! AKHHH**

 **Ouh iya, ada lagu bagus nih untuk kalian semua. Coba deh dengerin ost fifty shade of grey (gua emang yadong jadi nonton begituan…) yang ini :**

 **\- Earnd it by the weeknd**

 **\- crazy in love versi remix nya~~**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya~~**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Jung Jn,** makasih nih udah muji ff aku keren semua… akh jadi mayu… hehehehehhe

 **Kimbab'bulgogi,** haduh… kenapa setiap nengok uname mu bikin aku kelaparan? Wae! Hahahah terkadang aku sering menghayati jadi salah satu tokoh di sini dan akhirnya galau sendiri… oke aku aneh.

 **Tikatiks,** nah tokoh utama ini memang sengaja aku buat ganti-ganti. Karena mereka semua bukanlah tokoh utama bagi aku… tapi memang ada satu orang dalang utama dari permaianan ini… dirimu mah cukup menebak saja siapa dalang itu. wkwkwkwk.

 **HyunShine,** NYANTAI DONG CAPS NYA… AKU BACA DALAM HATI JADI KEK ADA YANG TERIAK-TERIAK GITU… heheheheh, berasa kayak novel pembunuhan kah? Kalau sekarang masih berasa gak nih kek novel pembunuhan?

 **My Yeon,** hoah… pemikiranmu kece bener! Aku gak sampai kesana mikirnya! HAHAHAHA, author gila udah nih. Tapi sumpah! Kece! Hoo death bell film korea toh. Tak pe, aku suka yang sadis-sadis gitu. Huahahahahah *evil laugh*

 **Keymingi02,** okay, selain death bell aku akan menonton danganrompa. Banyak banget deh yang mesti ditonton… tapi tak apa, satu minggu libur nich! Huahahahahahah!

 **SasaClouds,** apa kamu masih menantikan chap ini? Tapi kau memang benar, disini memang tidak difokuskan hanya satu sudut pandang satu orang saja. Jadi bukan hanya mereka saja tokoh utamanya. Kali ini malahan lebih ke Jimin bukan tokoh utamanya?

 **ChimSza95,** yep! Rahasia sebenarnya siapa tokoh utama di sini~~ hehehe kali ini siapa coba yang kalah? Mari kita tebak bersama~

 **Jirinkey,** gak bakal terbengkalai kok~~ tenang aja~~

 **Princess Phi25,** penjelasannya akan datang seiring waktu yah… jadi kamu cukup ikuti saja cerita ini~

 **Rairaikyung,** seluruh orang yang menemuiku pada bilang aku dengan sebutan "Aneh / freak / weird / alien" dan kedua "Kampret-kampret jenius." Jadi kurasa aku tidak waras? Hahahahahaha….

 **JiminVivi,** mari kita bunuh dalang game nya! *eh*

 **Mphiihopeworld,** inspirasi sih dari salah satu komik jepang yang judulnya 'Alice in Borderland' sebenarnya dulu sebelum a doll aku pengen banget nge share cerita sejenis ini… tapi baru kesampaian sekarang… btw mak, aku gak bermaksud untuk durhaka sama papa… aku hanya… huaaaaaa maafin akuu papa!

 **Chaniie97,** yang jelas otak aku terbuat dari ratusan sel-sel yang sama dengan dirimu. Hahahaha, kagak tau dah aku kenapa suka yang pembunuhan… hanya menikmati saja hal-hal berbau pembunuhan. Wkwkwkwk

 **RAE-asr-jhope,** sepertinya Jimin gak mati deh di sini… wkwkwk, berbahagialah kamu nak~~

 **Avis alfi,** hahahah maafkan aku membunuh si jin… mianhae mianhae hajima… wkwkwkwk, memang pembuat dalangnya sialan!

 **Gummysmiled,** hmmm… soal permainan otak mungkin akan dipakai pas game keenam atau kelima deh. Soalnya kedua stage itu juga masih bingung aku nentuin game apaan. Apa kamu ada saran gummy? Film saw 5? Apakah bagus filmnya?

 **Kookievita99,** nado saranghae kookievitaa~~ hayoo kali ini siapa yang akan mati di sini?

 **Yukiyukaji,** maaf… anda siapa yah? Anda dilarang untuk mereview di cerita ini *ditabok yuki* HAHAHAHAHAH kali ini siapa coba hayooo yang matii hayooo hayooo hayooo *kebanyakan hayo…* sepertinya random eon akan di post di sini. Itu loh yang survival game itu~~

 **RedFlo,** udah next nih~ tebakanmu hampir benar tuh… namjoon hampir mati. wkwkwkwk

 **Jchimchimo,** bang pd nim… jangan2 bang pd nim yang membuat game ini supaya hidupnya bisa tenang dan gak ngurusin 7 idiot ganteng yang telah mencuri hatiku?

 **Anunya bangtan,** ciee curhat nih e… digantungin itu sakit… ciee… tenang aku bakal lanjut kok~~

 **Trb bangtanboys,** AYOO BANGTAN! MAJUU!

 **Hopiekookie,** gak tau… aku aja khilaf… masa suami sendiri dibikin mati?! khilaf aku mak khilaf…

 **Kumiko Ve,** ok… bakal aku tonton kok kalau sempat satu minggu ini~~ kan libur~~ hahahahahahah anak kelas 12 uas bikin anak kelas 11 dan 10 pada ksenangan! Hmmm Jin memang mencurigakan…

 **Jaery Kim,** nah… jujur saja aku memiliki cara sendiri agar gak berdampak di dunia nyata. Yaitu pengontrolan emosi diri sendiri. Jika aku sudah menulis, maka aku akan berubah menjadi si dalang utamanya (psychopath) nya sendiri. Dan saat aku selesai menulis, membutuhkan waktu supaya pemikiranku normal kembali. Terlebih lagi semua ceritaku berbau psycho, jadi aku harus pandai-pandai mengontrol emosi. Tapi dari dulu memang aku suka pembunuhan dan hal yang berbau sadis. Jadi kurasa berdampak ke akunya juga gak banyak. Contohnya, kalau kepikiran soal membunuh orang, semua orang juga pasti pernah kepikiran kan? Tapi aku selalu berpikir di segala sisi. Untuk saat ini belum ada criteria orang yang pas untuk aku bunuh, mungkin kalau ketemu bakal aku bunuh beneran *gak deng canda… aku gak mau bunuh orang, masuk penjara kan gak enak*

 **HaelkeiySJ18,** apa kamu maish menunggu chap ini? Wkwkwkwk…

 **Vkookdaily,** kenapa kalian semua pada ngecurigain bang pd nim? XD XD XD lawak sumpah!

 **PikaaChu,** hahahah… gak perlu me review juga gak papa kok kak. Kakak senang dengan cerita ini dan terbawa alur saat membacanya itu sudah cukup buat aku bahagia. Setidaknya kaka yang meninggalkan satu jejak saja berarti kakak sudah menghargai ceritaku. Dan aku berterima kasih dengan hal itu. tenang, aku akan menuntaskan ff kali ini kok! Dan apa? Gak yakin ini akan berakhir menyenangkan? Aku juga XD

 **Fianisyawcreisa,** udah next kok~~

 **Yxxn,** udah lanjut yahhh… I love you to~~

 **Yeka,** nangis? Wkwkwkw, menyentuh banget yang kemarin? Udah next nih.

 **Idayati KookieV,** sabar dulu… istri juki kan akan *ditabok* heheheheh

 **Jkies97,** mati sadis lagi yah? Nanti akan kupikirkan mati sadis lainnya… wkwkwkwk.

 **Tae-V,** hooo baiklah aku akan menonton death bell dan kindaichi kak~~

 **Hai,** ok lah, aku akan menerima saran darimu :3

 **Oreobox,** battle royale? Oklah… aku akan mencoba menontonnya saat waktu luang! Gomawo atas sarannya.

 **Yoo guys,,**

 **Kalau ada balasan review yang kelewat maafkan diriku ne?**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Main cast : All of member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, murdering, and… this fanfic about SURVIVAL GAME**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JLEB!

Suara tusukan di leher harimau itu membuat harimau gila itu berhenti bergerak. Taehyung langsung dengan cepat mendorong tubuh harimau itu agar tidak terus menimpa Namjoon.

Yoongi, Jimin, dan Jungkook langsung berlari mengerubungi Namjoon yang terbaring lemah.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Jimin yang hanya bisa dijawab gelengan lemah dari Namjoon.

"Tentu saja dia kenapa-kenapa bodoh! Lihatlah pundaknya!" kata Yoongi sambil menunjuk pundak Namjoon yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial, kita butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berhenti mengeluarkan darah." Gumam Yoongi sambil membantu Namjoon untuk berdiri.

"Seperti alkohol?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat Yoongi menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau mau memberikan alkohol ke luka seperti ini?! Sama saja kau membunuh Namjoon bodoh. Kita butuh air dingin atau ob—"

Omongan Yoongi terputus karena pintu utama menuju ruangan keempat terbuka. Membuat gelang meraka kembali menunjukkan angka. Yoongi akhirnya hanya bisa membantu Namjoon untuk sampai ke ruangan keempat dan terkejut kaget.

Melihat di tengah ruangan yang besar itu ada meja panjang berisikan senjata, lagi. Menandakan mereka bermain fisik sekali lagi, membuat Yoongi jadi menghela napas panjang.

Tapi yang membuat dia salut sama si pembuat game hanya satu. Yaitu di siapkannya satu meja penuh dengan kaos baru dan beberapa alat obat-obatan.

"Hyung! Ini isinya air dingin!" kata Jimin saat membuka ice box yang ternyata isinya air dingin dengan beberapa es. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Jimin, buka baju Namjoon sekarang." Perintah Yoongi yang langsung membuat Jimin mengambil ahli Namjoon dan membantu membuka baju Namjoon sambil meringis kecil karena melihat darah Namjoon yang mengalir lumayan banyak.

Yoongi sudah mengambil gelas kecil yang disediakan untuk minum. Jujur, sekarang Yoongi benar-benar salut dengan kebaikan hati si pembuat game. Setidaknya dirinya memperhatikan keadaan _player_ bukan?

Yoongi pun menyiram luka cakaran di pundak Namjoon dengan perlahan menggunakan gelas kecil. Air dingin yang langsung menyentuh luka Namjoon membuat Namjoon mendesis perih, tapi setelah itu dia mengatakan bahwa lukanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Jimin, coba cari disitu ada perban apa tidak. Atau apapun seperti handuk dan obat apa gitu?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin bingung.

"Oba—obat apa obat?" tanyanya bingung. Membuat Yoongi menghela napas kecil, akhirnya Yoongi hanya menyuruh Jimin terus menyirami luka Namjoon dengan air dingin dan Yoongi pun mendatangi meja yang penuh dengan obat-obatan.

Baru saja Yoongi mengambil perban dan kain serta satu obat… tangannya terhenti saat tepuk tangan dari audio terdengar.

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

 _Plok_

" _Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa mengalahkan dua harimau dalam waktu satu jam lebih… itu hebat sungguh! Akh, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi… jadi, mari kita bicarakan peraturan kali ini."_

" _Jumlah peserta 5 orang…"_

" _Selamat datang di ruangan keempat! Terdapat baju ganti dan kebutuhan yang lain untuk menyembuhkan luka kalian di sini!"_

" _Permainan keempat adalah permainan fisik! Diberikan 20 menit untuk mempulihkan keadaan kalian… dan pilihlah senjata sekali lagi!"_

" _Setelah itu diberikan waktu selama 2 jam untuk permainan keempat ini. Yaitu permainan pertarungan sederhana!"_

" _Kalian cukup saling berkelahi hingga salah satu dari kalian mati~~"_

" _Good luck!"_

Setelah itu suara tidak terdengar…

Membuat mereka semua terdiam terpaku. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi bergerak secara perlahan mendatangi tubuh Namjoon yang sudah bisa duduk. Perlahan dia mengelap luka Namjoon dan menyuruh Jimin mengoleskan obat ke pundak Namjoon. Tapi Jimin hanya diam waktu itu…

Tangannya memegang obat salep dan memandang wajah Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Cih… apanya… permainan fisik jika begini?" tanya Taehyung yang sekarang hanya terduduk diam.

"Jimin, cepat obati luka Namjoon…" gumam Yoongi lemah, tapi Jimin masih saja diam.

"Ini sama saja dengan permainan kedua… ini permainan psikologis…" sahut Jungkook dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kalian berdua cepat obat luka kalian masing-masing! Jangan berbicara seperti orang bodoh!"teriak Yoongi yang sudah mulai kesal.

"PERSETAN DENGAN LUKA HYUNG! Kita akan saling membunuh nantinya!" teriak Jungkook histeris yang membuat Yoongi berdiri tegap.

"Kita sudah pernah membunuh manusia… kau lupa Jin?" tanya Yoongi dingin yang membuat Jungkook terdiam.

Yoongi hanya bisa diam lalu melangkah mendekati meja, mengambil beberapa baju dan dilemparkannya baju itu ke Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Basuh luka kalian dengan air dingin dan pakai obat yang dipegang Jimin. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit. Setelah itu minum air putih yang banyak, jangan minuman berenergi yang di siapkan di sini. Kita punya waktu 20 menit untuk beristirahat, gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya." Jelas Yoongi yang hanya dijawab dengan kesunyian.

"Dalam dunia kedokteran… tidak peduli kedepannya harus bagaimana… yang dihadapi adalah masa sekarang, gerak harus cepat dan teratur… itu yang aku lihat dari orang tuaku. Untuk sekarang aku hanya memikirkan luka kalian dan kalian harus beristirahat. Semakin lama kalian berdiam diri, luka kalian hanya semakin parah… percayalah denganku, walaupun aku seperti ini… tapi aku sudah di latih untuk menjadi calon dokter nanti. Jadi kalian mau luka kalian sembuh? Atau nanti kita bertarung dengan keadaan seperti itu? Jika kalian mau bertarung dengan keadaan seperti itu… sudah pasti aku dan Jimin mempunyai kesempatan untuk menang lebih besar."

Jelas Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook membuka bajunya, Jimin yang langsung mengoleskan salap ke pundak Namjoon dan Yoongi yang berdiri melihat mereka semua.

Yoongi memang mempunyai sifat dasar yang bisa mengatur semuanya walaupun dalam keadaan panik. Bahkan saat mereka berkelahi melawan harimau, Yoongi lah yang membagi tugas dengan baik untuk menyerang harimau tersebut.

Yoongi yang berpikir cepat dan selalu bersikap tenang dalam situasi apapun ditambah semenjak dia diadopsi, dirinya dididik untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. Membuat dirinya disebut sebagai 'Master Pengendali.' Karena semua hal yang dikendalikan oleh Yoongi selalu berakhir dengan bagus.

Yoongi pergi menuju tempat yang penuh dengan obat-obatan dan beberapa minuman, mulai dari air putih, minuman berenergi, hingga cola.

Yoongi mengambil minuman cola dan meminumnya dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya dirinya terduduk di samping Jimin yang masih berkutat bingung dengan cara memasang perban yang baik dan benar.

"Sini biar aku yang pasang." Kata Yoongi mulai mengambil ahli perban tersebut dan waktu 2 menit, perbannya sudah terpasang sempurna di pundak Namjoon. "Namjoon, kau minum obat ini… untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit." perintah Yoongi yang langsung di laksanakan oleh Namjoon.

Setelah itu Yoongi kembali menikmati colanya dan memandangi Taehyung sama Jungkook yang sudah menggunakan baju kaos berwarna hitam. Lama dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook sampai akhirnya dia tersadar.

Ada yang aneh dari cara Jungkook berjalan…

"Jungkook, kau kemari." Kata Yoongi yang membuat Jungkook menurut seperti anak anjing yang lucu. Membuat Yoongi gemas melihatnya.

Saat Jungkook sudah mendekat dan duduk di depan Yoongi. Yoongi pun menyuruh Jungkook meluruskan kakinya. Dengan santai Yoongi menekan pergelangan kaki kiri Jungkook yang membuat tubuh Jungkook seperti kesentrum listrik.

"AKH! HYUNG!" teriak Jungkook sambil menendang cepat tangan Yoongi.

"Kau ada menendang harimau bukan? Kurasa kau salah teknik atau bagaimana… kakimu terkilir. Taehyung, tolong ambil kain dan bungkus es. Jimin, kau ambil perban yang lain. Dan Jungkook katakan yang jujur padaku. Apa saat kau menendang harimau bunyi suara seperti patah tulang? Seperti _krek_?" Tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jungkook menggeleng lemah.

Dengan perlahan Yoongi membuka sepatu Jungkook beserta kaos kakinya dan melihat warna kulit di pergelangan Jungkook mulai berubah, menjadi lebih bengkak yang membuat Yoongi mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Yoongi hanya ragu…

"Ini… memar apa terkilir?" gumam Yoongi dalam hati dan mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Sebelum akhirnya Yoongi teringat sesuatu, dia pun memutar pergelangan kaki Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook berteriak heboh dan memukul lantai berkali-kali.

"Ok, terkilir…" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengompres pergelangan kaki Jungkook dengan kompres es yang sudah di siapkan Taehyung.

"Taehyung, berapa waktu yang tersisa?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung melihat ke arah layar televise di dinding sebelah kiri. Dan menampakkan waktu tersisa 10 menit lagi.

"10 menit lagi hyung…" gumam Taehyung lemah yang membuat Yoongi meringis kecil.

"Kurasa ini hanya terkilir _grade 1_. Tidak terlalu parah dan hanya mengalami ketidakstabilan pada sendi. Pegang kompres ini sampai 15 menit, kau tidak usah ikut bertarung kalau perlu. Setelah itu bilang kepadaku kalau waktunya sudah lewat, biar aku pasang perbannya. Atau kau bisa pasang perban sendiri? Kalau bisa, pasang yang benar… jangan terlalu ketat karena tidak bagus bagi aliran darah. Dan jangan menggerakkan kaki kirimu." Tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jungkook melongo bingung.

"Heh? Apa? Grade apa? Sendi? Perban?" sahut Jungkook dengan muka bodoh, membuat Yoongi menghela napas berat dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Biarkan selama 15 menit, lalu kalau sudah lewat bilang padaku. Aku pasangkan perban lalu jangan banyak bergerak." Katanya dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana dan membuat Jungkook langsung ber-oh ria.

Yoongi melihat lagi kondisi Jungkook dan Namjoon bergantian. Membuat dia mengacak rambutnya ganas. "Kalian berdua, jangan ikut bertarung kalau bisa…" gumamnya pelan dan kembali duduk di posisinya sambil meminum cola.

Sebenarnya Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Namjoon terpana dengan sikap tegas dari seorang Min Yoongi. Dia selalu bisa tenang dalam situasi apapun dan bergerak layaknya air yang mengalir pelan. Tidak pernah memperlihatkan rasa paniknya dan wajahnya yang tetap datar.

Dan entah kenapa, sifat Yoongi yang seperti itu bisa membuat yang lain menjadi lebih tenang. Menunggu menit-menit terakhir dengan kesunyian dan pikiran kosong.

Sebelum akhirnya suara audio mulai terdengar…

Gelang mereka menunjukkan waktu yang menghitung mundur selama 2 jam…

Menandakan kalau—

" _Waktu berakhir dan jika tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mati… maka kalian semua akan diledakkan dengan sempurna~~"_

" _Permainan dimulai!"_

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri tegap, berjalan dengan pelan menuju meja panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Dia mengambil panahan dan dipasangkannya ke bahunya lalu mengambil satu pedang lagi. Dia menghadap ke belakang dan melihat _player_ yang lain dengan tatapan datar.

"Hyung… kau benar-benar ingin bertarung?" tanya Jimin dengan nada yang sangat kecil. Tapi sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Yoongi.

"Lalu kita harus apa?" balas Yoongi pelan… tatapan datarnya berubah menjadi sendu dan terlihat putus asa. "Dari awal, permainan ini diciptakan agar kita saling membunuh bukan? Kenapa kalian tidak sadar?"

"Aku sadar…" balas Taehyung lemah dan berjalan di samping Yoongi. Dirinya memegang sebuah pedang panjang dan tersenyum tipis. "Mulai dari awal… pada akhirnya manusia harus membunuh makhluk hidup demi bertahan hidup."

"MAKHLUK HIDUP BUKAN BERARTI MANUSIA!" teriak Jimin histeris yang membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi menatapnya nanar.

"Tapi sekarang kita berada di posisi… makhluk hidupnya hanya manusia." Balas Taehyung sambil mengambil dua pistol dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin, memberikan pistol itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau pandai menggunakan pistol bukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Cuma kita yang bertiga yang bisa bertarung… kau mengerti Jimin?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mengigit bibirnya pelan.

Jimin memegang kedua pistolnya erat, berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengan ruangan dan menatap Yoongi sama Taehyung yang sudah berdiri diam.

"Apa memang harus begini? Apa harus membunuh?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi dengan pandangan memohon.

"Membunuhlah… demi yang mati…"

"Ap—"

"JIKA!" Taehyung memotong perkataan Jimin sambil mengambil posisi siap untuk menyerang. "Jika… salah satu dari kita mati, maka yang hidup harus membayar kesalahannya dengan membunuh si pembuat permainan…" lanjutnya sambil menatap Jimin dengan sendu.

"Kita mati… untuk yang hidup. Kalau, memang hanya bisa satu orang yang bertahan hidup… dan orang itu gagal membalas dendam kita… maka hiduplah dengan tenang." Lanjut Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hiduplah dengan sangat tenang sampai akhirnya mati. Dan yang mati akan memukul yang hidup saat di surga nanti. Setidaknya, kita semua… bisa bertemu sekali lagi bukan?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jimin merasakan sebuah kehangatan di dalam hatinya, akhirnya Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Sudah kupastikan kita akan bertemu lagi di surga." Gumam Yoongi dan tersenyum kecil. Perlahan tapi pasti dia sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan tiga orang yang ia kenal.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu, kita bertarung." Kata Jimin sambil mengarahkan kedua pistolnya ke arah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"SABAR DULU!" teriak Jungkook secara tiba-tiba yang membuat ketiga orang tersebut memandangnya bingung.

"Kaki…" Jungkook berkata dengan sedikit susah. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata dan dirinya mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. "KAKIKU! SUDAH 15 MENIT HYUNG!" teriaknya sambil berteriak kuat.

Jungkook seakan…

Menghentikan ketiga hyung nya untuk saling membunuh…

Jungkook terus saja berteriak seakan kakinya patah dan mengeluarkan darah dimana-mana. Padahal kakinya hanya terkilir ringan, sangat ringan malahan. Entah apa yang Jungkook lakukan tapi mampu membuat pedang di tangan Yoongi terlepas menyentuh lantai.

Mampu membuat Taehyung menunduk dalam… dan Jimin yang terduduk lemah…

Jungkook melempar kompres es dengan sembarangan dan memanggil nama Yoongi berkali-kali. "Kompresnya sudah tidak berkerja! Kaki sakit! katanya harus diperban?! Bagaimana caranya!" teriak Jungkook dengan wajah kesal, tapi air mata terus saja turun dari matanya.

"AKU MAU DIPERBAN SEKARANG JUGA! YOONGI HYUNG!" teriak Jungkook yang membuat Yoongi tertawa miris. Melihat tingkah adik kelasnya yang persis seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

Atau Jungkook sengaja?

Bertingkah bodoh dan konyol hanya demi membuat hyungnya untuk tidak saling membunuh?

Jika begitu… berarti Jungkook berhasil…

Karena saat ini Yoongi sudah mendatanginya dengan pelan dan memasang perban di kakinya. Dengan sangat amat perlahan.

"Dasar bodoh… terkilir seperti ini tapi berteriak seperti orang gila…" gumam Yoongi sambil tersenyum miring. Dirinya meremas rambut hitamnya kuat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jungkook…"

Jungkook hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti. Dia bahkan tidak tau kenapa dirinya bertingkah seperti ini…

Berteriak demi menghentikan tiga orang yang baru saja ia kenali beberapa jam yang lalu? Jungkook benar-benar aneh sekarang… entah mengapa dirinya tidak rela melihat tiga orang itu saling membunuh di hadapannya.

Jungkook terus saja berteriak kesakitan hingga membuat Yoongi terduduk di hadapannya, memandang wajah Jungkook dengan tatapan sedih.

"Salah satu dari kita harus mati Jungkook… kau harus mengerti itu." jelas Yoongi dengan nada putus asa. Membuat Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak bisakah kita mati bersama?!" tanyanya dengan pandangan memohon. Membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Jika kita mati bersama… maka, salah satu dari kita tidak bisa membunuh pembuat game ini…"

.

.

.

"Setelah kupikir ulang… mungkin persahabatan kita cukup sampai di sini. Jimin." Gumam Taehyung dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka bertiga berkelahi tanpa henti. Peluru di pistol Jimin sudah habis dari tadi, membuat Jimin memilih pedang sebagai senjata selanjutnya. Dan sekarang pedang itu sudah ada di tangan Taehyung.

"Cih, aku tidak menyangka… sejak kapan kau pandai sekali bermain pedang?" kata Jimin yang sekarang sudah terduduk, sedangkan Taehyung berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Kedua pedang yang ada di tangan Taehyung sudah mengarah ke kepala Jimin. Seakan siap untuk menebas kepala Jimin kapan saja.

"Hei, hei… kalian mau mengubah ini sebagai acara putusnya persahabatan?" sahut Yoongi yang sedikit merasa terabaikan dan menghunuskan anak panah ke arah Taehyung.

TRANG!

Dengan sigap Taehyung melindungi dirinya dengan cara menangkis anak panah itu menggunakan pedangnya. "HOAA! Aku tidak tau, kalau aku sejago ini!" kata Taehyung sambil menyeringai kecil.

Satu jam bertarung, dan itu sudah mengubah sifat mereka secara drastis. Anehnya, tidak ada sedikitpun dari mereka yang merasa sedih saat seperti di awal pertarungan.

Mereka sudah termakan ego masing-masing. Keegoisan mereka untuk bertahan hidup, membuat mereka bertiga berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Demi kemenangan…

Yoongi melihat gelang yang menyisakan waktu 45 menit lagi. Membuat dirinya meneguk ludah kasar, sudah selama ini dan dirinya sama sekali belum membunuh siapapun! Jika begini ceritanya, mereka semua akan mati karena meledak.

Membuat Yoongi semakin gencar menembak Taehyung atau Jimin dengan anak panahnya. Tapi Taehyung lebih handal dalam menghidar, begitu juga dengan Jimin. Yoongi yang kesal dengan hasil tembakannya, ditambah mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya sudah kehabisan anak panah... membuat Yoongi memutuskan untuk menggunakan pedang.

TRANG!

Suara kedua pedang yang beradu membuat Jimin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengisi pelurunya, selagi Taehyung dan Yoongi beradu pedang.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Jimin sudah tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Yoongi terdiam kaku.

"Siapa… yang akan mati selanjutnya?" gumam Jimin saat kedua pistol di tangannya sudah mengarah ke kepala Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menembak kami Jimin…" balas Taehyung yang membuat Jimin melihat ke arahnya.

"Hoo… kurasa kau yang akan mati selanjutnya Taehyung."

"Ani… tapi Yoongi hyung." Gumam Taehyung lalu memutar badannya dengan cepat, begitu juga dengan pedangnya yang terputar mengikuti gerak badannya. Membuat pedang di tangan Yoongi terlepas, dan pistol yang awalnya di tangan kanan Jimin jadi terbelah dua karena tajamnya pedang yang Taehyung pegang.

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar, bagimana tidak?! Salah jarak saja Taehyung, atau lebih dekat saja jarak antara tangannya dengan kepala Taehyung… bisa-bisa tangan Jimin yang jadi sasaran pedang tajam Taehyung! bukan pistol yang terbelah dua.

Dan sekarang Yoongi tersudutkan, dirinya tidak memegang senjata sedikitpun dan sudah ada dua senjata yang mengarah kepadanya.

Sial!

Sekarang Yoongi harus melakukan ap—

"Tunggu dulu…" sahut Namjoon pelan. Membuat mereka bertiga melihat ke arah sudut ruangan, dimana Jungkook dan Namjoon yang sebagai penonton dari tadi duduk dengan tenang.

"Lihatlah kalian… sungguh seperti orang gila." Kata Namjoon yang membuat Taehyung mendengus kesal.

"Kami saling membunuh agar kau—akh, maaf… agar hyung hidup di permainan selanjutnya." Balas Taehyung dengan sinis.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan berdiri dengan sedikit susah, karena keadaan pundaknya yang sepertinya masih belum sembuh.

"Yoongi hyung, kau mengatakan kau calon dokter bukan?" tanya Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju mereka bertiga. "Kalau begitu sebutkan, kesempatan aku untuk bertahan hidup di sini."

Yoongi mengkerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon, tapi Yoongi hanya bisa menjawab dengan jawaban yang ada terlintas di benaknya.

"Kurasa dengan luka cakaran yang cukup dalam itu, yang sepertinya harus dijahit… kalau tidak terkena infeksi mungkin kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak tau, pastinya… aku juga bukan seorang dokter." Balas Yoongi sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Anggap saja, aku akan bertahan. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan ikut serta untuk permainan selanjutnya. Bukannya berarti aku tidak berguna di sini?" tanyanya yang membuat Jimin mengkerutkan dahi bingung.

"Jangan bilang hyung mau mengorbankan diri di sini?" tanya Jimin pelan yang membuat Namjoon mengangguk yakin.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak sayang nyawa, tapi kurasa cara Jin hyung itu yang benar. Daripada kalian jadi pembunuh sungguhan? Lagian aku rasa aku akan mati sebentar lagi." alasan yang Namjoon berikan membuat Yoongi mengambil salah satu anak panah yang tergeletak di lantai dan tersenyum miring.

"Kalau itu maumu… maka aku berterima kasih. Setidaknya aku tidak mati di sini…" balas Yoongi dengan tersenyum, gara-gara Namjoon lah dirinya terselamatkan. "Maka dari itu, biarkan aku membunuhmu." Katanya dengan wajah serius.

"HYUNG!" teriak Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook secara bersamaan. Terkejut dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Yoongi.

"Ah, wae? Kurasa Namjoon juga tidak bisa menusuk tubuhnya dengan pedang atau apapun itu. Makanya aku membantu dirinya untuk mati, kalian mau kita semua mati di sini?!" teriak Yoongi yang membuat 3 orang termuda di ruangan itu terdiam.

Benar juga kata Yoongi…

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka semua sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh demi bertahan hidup. Apalagi kalau Taehyung dan Jimin membunuh Yoongi tadinya, bukannya sama saja?

Jadi untuk kali ini… Yoongi berpikir. Dirinya sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh di permainan kedua, lalu apa salahnya membunuh sekali lagi untuk bertahan di permainan selanjutnya? Toh, ada yang menawari diri dengan terhormat.

"Kenapa tidak? Kalian tidak sadar apa? Dari awal, cara untuk bertahan di permainan ini hanya satu." Gumam Yoongi sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk melayangkan anak panah ke jantung Namjoon.

"Bukan kerjasama…" lanjutnya pelan dan menarik tangan kanannya hingga ke belakang, memicingkan mata ke arah target.

"Bukan juga rasa prihatin satu sama lain atau menolong sesama _player_." Gumamnya lagi sambil tersenyum miring.

"Tapi…"

"Membunuh demi bertahan hidup." Tuntasnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

WUSHH!

Sebuah anak panah diluncurkan, untuk membunuh satu orang yang berkorban.

Dan demi…

Bertahan hidup di permainan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Game ini… sudah mengubah sifat mereka secara drastis broh…**

 **BTW, mau ngingetin aja nih…**

 **Bang suga bentar lagi ultah!**

 **Yeay…**

 **Dan, sepertinya… maafkan saya, kagak bakal ada balas-balas review nih. Soalnya aku dihantui oleh Sesuatu dari semalam.**

 **FF A MASK yang macam taik itu. kok kagak tamat-tamat elah, aku hampir nyerah buat tuh ff yang mesti mikir tiap saat. Padahal aku sengaja rajin apdet biar cepet tamat elah, tapi ngapa yang ff a mask kagak tamat-tamat?!**

 **KENAPA?!**

 **Katakan padaku readers! Katakan! #author #stress**

 **Ok dah, mesti nulis…**

 **Soalnya kalau gak nulis. Itu ff gak tamat-tamat dan aku juga bakal kepikiran mulu. Sepertinya aku mesti dapat gelar "author yang paling rajin apdet dif fn"**

 **Karena…**

 **Kalau makin sering apdet makin cepat tamat ceritanya XD dan beban pikiranku berkurang. Author yang bertanggung jawab yah gini *nyibak rambut, ala-ala iklan sampo***

 **DANN! KENAPA KALIAN PADA NGASIH REKOMENDASI FILM YANG NGERI2 CUK?! Aku ini… sebenarnya lebih milih film yang mystery sih, sejenis film kek Sherlock holmes. Dan aku jarang banget nonton film yang ngeri kek gitu. But, thank you atas rekomendasi film kalian semua, walaupun ada beberapa yang blm aku tonton. wkwkwkwk**

 **Ok dah, aku lanjut buat A Mask…**

 **Bye bye**

 **Love and Peace :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Main cast : All of member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, murdering, and… this fanfic about SURVIVAL GAME**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua begitu tenang dan sunyi saat itu…

Melihat satu orang yang sudah terbaring di lantai dengan anak panah menancap di jantungnya. Sangat tepat dan menusuk begitu dalam. Membuat darah mengalir, membentuk kubangan kecil berwarna merah gelap.

Gelang di tangan mereka berubah, menunjukkan angka 5 menit dan terus menghitung mundur.

Menandakan game keempat telah berakhir…

Dan satu orang telah terbunuh…

"Mulai sekarang…" Yoongi mulai membuka suara dan meletakkan panahannya dengan pandangan datar. Tangannya bergetar hebat, mengingat dia baru saja membunuh seseorang… tapi sebisa mungkin dia tetap bersikap tenang.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk terus hidup bersama… main secara individu. Yang mati, berarti memang sudah waktunya… yang menang diakhir harus memegang janji. Menang atau kalah di sini, kita lakukan untuk membunuh si pembuat game." Lanjutnya tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin, Taehyung, maupun Jungkook yang masih melihat tubuh Namjoon dengan pandangan shock.

"Mau bagaimanapun kita berusaha…" Yoongi hanya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. "Pada akhirnya kita harus saling membunuh." Lanjutnya pelan lalu memasuki ruangan kelima dengan pelan.

Disusul dengan Taehyung yang sebenarnya masih shock, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dari awal juga dia sudah sadar… permainan seperti ini hanya menyuruh para _player_ untuk saling membunuh. Seharusnya dia tidak naïf pada waktu itu. Tidak berpikir terlalu muluk, menginginkan semuanya tetap hidup bersama.

Taehyung hanya bisa berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama dengan raut wajah datar. Ini kenyataan yang mereka harus terima, Taehyung tidak perlu menangis atau berteriak meminta semuanya akan tetap hidup. Itu bodoh…

Jimin melihat punggung Taehyung dan Yoongi yang sudah memasuki ruangan kelima. Lama dirinya terdiam dan berahli menatap Jungkook yang masih terduduk. Kaki kiri Jungkook membuat Jungkook menjadi susah untuk berdiri.

"Hyung… tolong…" kata Jungkook pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, meminta bantuan Jimin untuk membantu dirinya berdiri. Awalnya Jimin sudah hampir membalas uluran tangan Jungkook, sebelum akhirnya wajah Jimin berubah menjadi dingin.

Bayangan Taehyung yang hampir membunuhnya, atau pertemanan mereka yang hancur dalam sekejap mengubah segalanya. Taehyung yang sudah berteman dengan dirinya lebih dari setahun saja bisa hampir ingin membunuhnya, apalagi Jungkook? Orang yang baru ia temui di gedung ini…

Akhirnya, Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook dengan tajam. "Buat apa aku menolongmu? Jika di permainan selanjutnya… kau bisa saja membunuhku." Kata Jimin yang membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Mulai sekarang, urus dirimu sendiri." Tuntasnya dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terduduk. Bahkan Jimin terus berjalan menuju ruangan kelima tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Jungkook pelan. Jungkook masih ingat betul…

Kedekatan yang sempat terbentuk di antara mereka selama permainan pertama berlangsung. Saat permainan kedua juga dirinya mulai merasakan ikatan satu sama lain. Berjuang untuk hidup bersama sampai akhir… bahkan mereka sempat saling menyamangati satu sama lain dan berkorban…

Permainan ketiga semuanya lebih bekerja sama, membunuh dua ekor harimau yang membuat nyawa mereka di ujung tanduk. Dan saat permainan kelima semuanya berubah, Yoongi dan Taehyung yang sepertinya mengetahui aturan dasar dari permainan kejam ini lah yang paling cepat berubah.

Dan sekarang apa? Jimin juga sudah mulai merubah jalan pikirnya...

Kenapa hanya Jungkook… yang tidak bisa menerima perubahan mereka? Apa karena Jungkook yang terlalu naif? Menginginkan semuanya untuk tetap hidup bersama?

"Apa salahnya membantu aku berdiri? Aku tidak mungkin membunuh Jimin hyu—" dan saat itu Jungkook tersadar. Waktu dirinya berusaha berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang menuju ruangan kelima… Jungkook tiba-tiba terdiam.

Apa dia yakin? Tidak membunuh Jimin?

Kalau begitu—

"Aku yang mati?" gumam Jungkook pelan sambil melihat gelangnya yang masih menghitung mundur dan pintu utama menuju ruangan kelima masih terbuka.

"Bodoh… kau bodoh Jungkook-ah…" sahut Jungkook kepada diri sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

Lama Jungkook menatap lantai dengan ribuan hal yang terlintas di kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik napas berat dan menatap ruangan kelima dengan mantap. Melangkah tanpa ragu walau masih ada secuil rasa takut di dalam dirinya. Jungkook hanya berpikir, jika begini ceritanya… maka dia akan menghadapi hal ini dengan segenap keberanian yang ada.

" _Permainan kelima. Bagaimana kalau kita mengasah otak?"_ suara audio mulai terdengar dan pintu utama tertutup secara perlahan.

" _Player, silahkan kalian memilih tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Aku akan menjelaskan peraturan kali ini jika kalian sudah mengambil posisi kalian."_ Mereka berempat langsung duduk di meja yang mereka pilih.

Satu meja dan kursi terletak di setiap sudut ruangan yang lumayan besar, sedangkan di tengah-tengah ruangan hanya kosong. Di permukaan meja terpasang layar sentuh yang tertulis 'Brain War', menandakan permainan belum dimulai sama sekali.

" _Sekarang kalian dengarkan perkataanku…"_ kata suara pembuat game itu dan ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum suara hembusan napas terdengar pelan.

" _Lihat lah orang yang aku suruh, kalian mengerti? Jimin lihat Taehyung, Taehyung lihat Yoongi, Yoongi lihat Jungkook, dan yang terakhir Jungkook lihatlah Jimin. Perputarannya sesuai dengan arah jarum jam dan akan dimulai dari Jimin."_

" _Akan ada empat ronde, dan setiap satu ronde akan dilontarkan satu pertanyaan untuk setiap player. Ronde pertama kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar, ronde kedua akan diberikan sebuah fakta dan kalian harus memilih benar atau salah, ronde ketiga diberikan sebuah pertanyaan dan akan tertera 4 pilihan dan kalian harus memilih yang benar. Ronde keempat adalah yang paling susah, kalian harus menebak angka dengan benar dan tidak boleh salah sedikitpun. Dan pertanyaan akan semakin susah disetiap ronde-nya."_

" _Setiap player diberikan 3 nyawa. Nah, dari awal aku sudah menyuruh kalian melihat orang di samping atau di depan kalian bukan? Aku hanya akan memberi tahu… bahwa mulai sekarang nyawa orang tersebut ada di tangan kalian. Jika kalian salah menjawab, maka nyawa orang tersebut akan hilang satu. Jika ketiga nyawa itu sudah habis, yah… berarti orang itu kalah dan harus memasuki ruangan bersilang mera—"_

BRAKK!

Taehyung langsung menggebrak meja. Sedangkan Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Jimin hanya terdiam dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sabar dulu, Jadi kau menyuruhku percaya dengan mereka semua?!" teriak Taehyung sambil menatap audio speaker itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Jimin bisa saja menyalahkan jawabannya demi dirinya bertahan di permainan selanjutnya bukan?!"

"Jadi kau sekarang tidak percaya denganku huh?" sindir Jimin tidak terima, menatap mata Taehyung yang sekarang melihatnya tajam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya dengan seseorang yang sudah menodongku dengan pistol?!" balas Taehyung penuh penegasan. Membuat Jimin merasa marah dan berdiri dari duduknya lalu menunjuk Jungkook.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU HUH?! Kau pikir aku bisa percaya dengan bocah seperti dia? Tolonglah Tae! Bukan kau saja yang tidak bisa PERCAYA di sini!" kesal Jimin sambil mengkerutkan dahinya, menahan amarah sebisa mungkin.

"Bukannya hyung juga tidak bisa dipercaya?! Kau bahkan tidak menolong diriku yang kesusahan waktu berdiri tadi…" gumam Jungkook pelan yang membuat Jimin ingin meledak.

"MAKSUDMU APA DENGAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU?! kau ingin mengadu domba antara aku dan Taehyung? Bukankah yang aku bilang itu benar? _'Kau bisa saja membunuhku.'_ Kurasa mulutku begitu asin, hingga apa yang aku ucapkan jadi kenyataan…" Jimin berkata seperti itu dengan menatap mata bulat Jungkook tajam.

"Jadi hyung berpikir aku akan membunuhmu huh?! Maaf aku tidak serendah itu menjadi manusia. Tapi jika hyung bersikap seperti ini, aku tidak segan-segan _menyalahkan_ jawabanku untukmu!" balas Jungkook dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat Jimin mendengus kecil.

"Kuharap Yoongi hyung _membunuhmu_ terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menghabiskan nyawaku. Lagian, Yoongi hyung pasti ingin hidup juga bukan?" Jimin mengatakan hal yang membuat harga diri Yoongi seperti diinjak. Tapi, Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan emosi memakan dirinya. Akhirnya, Yoongi hanya berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka suara.

"Permainan kali ini, kita masih bisa hidup semua." Katanya yang membuat sunyi sejenak. "Kalau pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh si pembuat game memungkinkan kita untuk menjawab dan tentu saja keberuntungan berada di pihak kita, mungkin kita bisa saja lolos ke permainan selanjutnya. Jika di ronde pertama dan kedua salah satu dari kita tidak kehilangan satu nyawa saja, maka kita sudah masuk ke mode aman. Kita masih bisa menang bersama di permainan ini."

"Kau berkata seperti itu setelah kau _membunuh_ Namjoon hyung dengan mudahnya?" sahut Taehyung yang membuat Yoongi menatap dirinya tajam.

"Aku meminta kerja sama di sini juga untuk diriku sendiri, Taehyung. Kau pikir aku peduli? Dan selagi kita mempunyai kesempatan untuk tidak membunuh kenapa tidak? Sekarang nyawaku berada di tanganmu _sekali lagi_ , terserah dirimu mau membunuhku dengan cepat atau bagaimanapun itu. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak melakukan hal kanak-kanak untuk mengalahkanku." Yoongi berkata dan menatap wajah masam Taehyung dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sekali lagi, Yoongi berhasil mengendalikan situasi. Hanya saja untuk saat ini, dia takut salah satu dari mereka akan berubah pikiran dan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat dirinya rugi. Bagaimanapun juga Yoongi adalah orang yang tidak mau rugi.

" _Hei, hei… jangan memotong pembicaraanku jika aku belum siap bicara."_ Kata orang di audio itu dengan nada kesal, membuat mereka semua hanya bisa menghela napas kecil dan kembali duduk dengan perlahan.

" _Sampai mana kita tadi… akh! Ruangan bersilang merah! Kita lanjut ke peraturan berikutnya, setiap pertanyaan akan muncul di layar sentuh kalian masing-masing dan hanya orang yang mendapat gilirannya lah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut."_

" _Jadi kalian masih bisa melihat apa yang orang itu jawab, secara otomatis layar sentuh di layar kalian akan aktif jika sudah giliran kalian untuk menjawab. Dan peraturan selanjutnya adalah tidak boleh memberi tahu jawaban satu sama lain. Aku mengawasi kalian di sini, anggap saja ini lagi diadakan ulangan harian dan aku guru jahat yang akan membuat kalian_ _ **mati**_ _jika kalian ketahuan menyontek atau memberi tahu jawabannya. Mengerti?"_

Tanya pembuat game tersebut yang membuat mereka berempat meneguk ludah kasar. Pasalnya orang tersebut mengatakan kata 'mati' dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat mereka berempat tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melakukan hal itu. kemungkinan besar mereka akan meledak di tempat.

" _Nah, jika sudah… mari kita mulai permainan menyenangkan ini!"_

.

.

.

 **Ronde pertama**

 **Ketik jawaban di kotak yang sudah disediakan.**

 **Jimin**

 **Pertanyaan : Sebutkan 3 dalil pada segitiga yang kamu ketahui.**

Jimin hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Pertanyaan ini… sangat mudah… atau bahkan terlalu mudah. Hingga Jimin mengetik di layar tersebut dengan cepat. Walaupun ada firasat aneh di dalam pikirannya. Kenapa pertanyaan semudah ini?

Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Yoongi melihat jawaban yang tertulis di kotak jawaban. Dalil Stewart, Dalil Menelaus, dan Dalil De Ceva. Dari awal melihat soal, mereka bertiga juga sudah yakin bahwa Jimin akan menjawab dengan benar. Karena pertanyaan itu masih tergolong mudah, terlalu mudah malahan.

Suasana begitu sunyi, seperti tidak ada manusia di dalam ruangan itu. Bahkan suara hembusan napas saja tidak terdengar, entah karena mereka yang terlalu tegang atau karena mereka semua bingung dengan soal yang diberikan pembuat game.

Karena soalnya terlalu mudah… seperti saat ini.

 **Taehyung**

 **Pertanyaan : jelaskan secara singkat tentang perbedaan simpati dan empati.**

Tentu saja Taehyung mengetik di keyboard layar sentuh dengan cepat. Menjelaskan perbedaan yang ada sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan yakin dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. Dengan cepat pula, giliran Yoongi yang menjawab.

 **Yoongi**

 **Pertanyaan : sebutkan 3 filum pada kingdom animalia yang kau ketahui.**

Dengan santai Yoongi menjawab Platyhelminthes, Chidaria, dan Porifera. Tiga filum yang entah mengapa masih ia ingat.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya berahli ke Jungkook, dirinya mendapat soal fisika tentang kalor. Walaupun Jungkook membutuhkan waktu lebih lama karena harus menghitung. Tapi tetap saja soal ini… _mudah._

"Ada yang aneh…" gumam Yoongi yang membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menatapnya bingung. Kecuali Jungkook yang masih menghitung soal.

"Aku tau setiap ronde soalnya akan semakin susah. Tapi kukira dia akan langsung memberikan soal yang susah dan akan meningkatkan kesusahannya di setiap ronde. Yang membuat kita tidak bertahan hingga menyentuh ronde kelima. Tapi kalau seperti ini… mungkin kita bisa menang." Jelas Yoongi dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi… si pembuat game tidak _sebaik_ itu kan?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Yoongi mengangguk kuat.

Firasat buruknya mengatakan…

Bahwa akan ada soal yang membuat mereka harus membunuh, agar bisa bertahan di permainan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **Ronde kedua**

 **Jawab pertanyaan hanya dengan menekan tombol benar atau salah.**

 **Jimin**

 **Pernyataan : Istilah medis untuk orang yang kesulitan mengucapkan huruf 'R' adalah Rhotacism. Benar atau salah?**

Jimin mengkerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu jika seseorang tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf R maka disebut _cadel_. Dan rangkaian huruf yang membentuk kata 'Rhotacism' sangat amat terdengar asing di telinganya.

Dan apa ini? Tingkat kesulitannya meningkat drastis di ronde kedua.

Jimin sempat melihat ke arah Taehyung yang sekarang menatapnya dengan gugup juga. Seakan mendapat sinyal bahwa Jimin memang tidak tahu jawabannya. Membuat Jimin menghelakan napas dan merasa bersalah kepada Taehyung.

Sedikit berdoa dan berharap bahwa keberuntungan masih berada di pihaknya. Jimin langsung menekan tombol 'Benar'. Lalu langsung melihat tulisan di sudut layar yang menampakkan status nyawa para player.

Jimin berteriak kesenangan, begitu juga Taehyung yang mengetahui bahwa nyawanya tidak berkurang. Berarti Jimin menjawab dengan benar. Taehyung yang awalnya tersenyum kesenangan langsung terdiam melihat pertanyaan yang ia dapat.

 **Taehyung**

 **Pernyataan : Di pegunungan Alpen Swiss, ada salah satu cara unik untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Dimana, papan dan jalur yang terbuat dari logam sengaja dibentuk mengikuti kontur tanah di sekitar puncak yang masih termasuk kawasan pegunungan Alpen, dan para turis akan berseluncur sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Wisata ini disebut Mountain Roller Coaster. Benar atau salah?**

Yang benar saja?! Jangankan untuk pergi ke Swiis! Bahkan keluar dari kota Seoul saja Taehyung tidak pernah!

"Mau jawab apa…" gumam Taehyung lemah dan melihat pertanyaan yang ada di layarnya. Nyawa Yoongi yang menjadi taruhannya membuat Yoongi jadi mengkerutkan dahi dan mengigit kuku jempolnya. Masalahnya Yoongi juga tidak tau, apakah pernyataan itu benar atau salah.

"Jawab saja." Kata Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Taehyung serius. "Aku masih mempunyai tiga nyawa, dan kalau kau hanya diam maka permainan ini akan terus berlanjut. Maka jawab saja…" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit pasrah.

Membuat Taehyung menjawab 'Benar' dan sedetik kemudian nyawa Yoongi berkurang menjadi 2. Layar berubah dan menuliskan jawaban yang benar.

 **Di pegunungan Alpen Swiss, ada salah satu cara unik untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Dimana, papan dan jalur yang terbuat dari logam sengaja dibentuk mengikuti kontur tanah di sekitar puncak yang masih termasuk kawasan pegunungan Alpen, dan para turis akan berseluncur sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Wisata ini disebut** _ **Mountain Coaster**_ **.**

Perbedaan yang sangat tipis, membuat Taehyung jadi berdecak kesal. Walaupun bukan dirinya yang kekurangan nyawa, melainkan orang lain… tapi itulah faktor utama yang membuat Taehyung merasakan rasa bersalah. Persis seperti waktu dirinya memberi suara kepada Jin di permainan kedua. Rasa bersalah karena sudah _bermain-main_ dengan nyawa manusia.

Yoongi sempat merasa jantungnya hampir mati berdetak waktu melihat satu nyawa telah berkurang. Tapi, Yoongi harus tetap tenang agar bisa berpikir. Membuat Yoongi secara mati-matian menetralkan rasa paniknya. Sebisa mungkin dia akan berpikir dan menjawab yang benar. Karena hanya satu hal yang harus diperhatikan oleh Yoongi di sini.

Jika ia menjawab secara sembarangan, maka Jungkook akan mengetahui hal itu. Jika sudah begitu, Jungkook juga akan menjawab asal agar dirinya tidak kehabisan nyawa lebih dulu. Dan siklus itu akan terus berlanjut. Di sini hanya Yoongi yang nyawanya dua, tentu saja kalau siklus itu berjalan maka dia lah yang mati terlebih dahulu.

Kalau begitu… memberikan kepercayaan kepada Jungkook adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia selamat.

 **Yoongi**

 **Pernyataan : Teori jendela rusak, sebuah teori yang menyatakan bahwa kegagalan memperbaiki kesalahan kecil bisa berujung pada akibat yang mematikan. Benar atau salah?**

Yoongi sempat tersenyum beberapa detik, tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Bahwa Yoongi sebenarnya mengetahui jawabannya. Hanya saja Yoongi berpura-pura berpikir, karena saat ini Jungkook masih menatapnya dengan kecurigaan.

"Jungkook, aku minta maaf jika aku salah." Kata Yoongi dengan nada dingin. Tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Membuat Jungkook merasa bahwa hyung yang satu ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Apalagi Yoongi mengucapkan kata maaf, jadi dari awal Yoongi tidak ada bermaksud membunuh dirinya bukan?

Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Jungkook, berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin, Jungkook itu masih _bocah_.

"Tidak apa hyung… jawab saja, aku tau hyung tidak bermaksud membunuhku." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

Dengan begitu mudahnya Yoongi mendapat kepercayaan dari Jungkook. Beruntung sekali Jungkook yang ada di sampingnya, kalau Taehyung… mungkin dirinya tidak akan berhasil 100%. Mengingat Taehyung sebenarnya memiliki pemikiran yang realistis, buktinya Taehyung duluan yang sadar bahwa di dunia ini makhluk hidup memang harus membunuh agar bertahan hidup. Hanya saja kesalahan Taehyung, yaitu dirinya terlalu emosional.

Perlahan Yoongi menjawab 'Benar' dan pertanyaan selanjutnya langsung dikeluarkan untuk Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook tidak kekurangan nyawa sedikitpun. Membuat jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya ke Yoongi.

Baru saja Jungkook membaca soalnya, dia langsung tertegun. Begitu juga Jimin yang menatap Jungkook tajam.

 **Jungkook**

 **Pernyataan : Tsundoku adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang sering membeli buku, tetapi tidak dibaca dengan alasan lupa, sibuk, malas, dan lainnya. Benar atau salah?**

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Jungkook…" kata Jimin seakan-akan dia mengetahui jawabannya dan merasa kesal jika Jungkook tidak mengetahui hal seperti ini.

Jungkook hanya menatap wajah Jimin dengan tatapan bodoh, seperti tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tangan Jungkook sedikit bergetar dan menekan tombol 'Salah' sambil menutup mata.

Membuat Jimin langsung berdiri dan menatap layar dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa nyawanya telah berkurang satu.

"Apa kau sengaja?" tanya Jimin dengan suara hampir tidak terdengar tapi mampu membuat Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Merasa bersalah dan hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Jimin yang melihat hal itu hanya diam dan duduk di mejanya lalu melihat layar di hadapannya berganti. Memberikan pemberitahuan bahwa permainan sudah masuk ronde ketiga. Dan saat malihat soalnya, tubuh Jimin kaku seketika.

Empat pasang mata menatap soal dengan tidak percaya, dan sekarang Taehyung sudah meneguk ludah kasar berkali-kali.

Berpikir bahwa, dia akan kehilangan satu dari tiga nyawanya…

.

.

.

 **Ronde ketiga**

 **Pilihlah jawaban yang menurutmu benar**

 **Jimin**

 **Pertanyaan : seorang fotografer membutuhkan waktu 6 tahun dan 720.000 jepretan untuk mendapatkan foto 'pose sempurna' seekor burung menyentuh air tanpa percikan. Siapa nama fotografer tersebut dan burung jenis apa yang ia potret?**

 **A. Rallan Mcfendy, burung finch**

 **B. Alan McFadyen, burung Kingfisher**

 **C. Robert Fadyen, burung smooth billed ani**

 **D. Rallan Mcfendy, burung plice**

"Soalnya… kenapa…" Jimin merasa tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Soal seperti ini tidak pernah muncul sedikitpun di pelajaran manapun. Ini adalah fakta random yang bahkan tidak ada gunanya untuk diketahui.

Jika sudah begini…

"Aku masih memiliki tiga nyawa…" gumam Taehyung kecil. "Kurasa kurang satu tidak apa, aku masih bisa bertahan untuk ronde selanjutnya. Aku dan Jungkook sudah _aman_." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit santai. Walaupun jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasa panik hampir memakan tubuh Taehyung, otak Taehyung masih bisa berpikir. Setidaknya dia tahu, bahwa dia sudah dalam kondisi aman.

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Taehyung membuat Jimin tanpa ragu menjawab A. Tentu saja jawabannya salah, karena layarnya berubah menjadi menunjukkan pilihan B sebagai jawaban yang benar, dan akhirnya nyawa Taehyung berkurang satu.

"Taehyung, kuharap kau berhati-hati." Ingat Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Dan membaca soal yang tertera dengan teliti. Dia memang sudah aman, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau menjawab sembarangan dan membuat nyawa Yoongi berkurang. Dia hanya tidak mau merasa bersalah lagi…

 **Taehyung**

 **Pertanyaan : desainer Emma Sandham-King merangcang setelan jas untuk kuda pacu. Seekor kuda pacu di Inggris bernama Morestead mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi model setelan jas Harris Tweed ini. Morestead berfoto bersama seorang joki yang telah menjuarai 20 kali pertandingan pacuan kuda. Setelah jas yang dipakai Morestead pun lengkap dengan kemeja, dasi dan topi datar. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapakah nama joki yang berfoto bersama Morestead?**

 **A. Sir Anthony McCoy**

 **B. Sir Grissham Devian**

 **C. Sir Locko Chaiden**

 **D. Sir Addison Barnaby**

Demi segala manusia di bumi ini…

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung tau nama joki yang berfoto dengan seekor kuda menggunakan baju?! Buat apa dia mengetahui hal seperti itu?!

"AKH! Soal seperti ini… bagaimana bisa berhati-hati kalau tidak tahu apa-apa?! Kalau begini sudah bermain keberuntungan! Bukan permainan otak!" kesal Taehyung sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan tampak berpikir keras.

Taehyung menekan tombol A dengan dahi penuh keringat. Dan dirinya langsung menghela napas lega saat mengetahui pilihannya ternyata benar. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum senang, jika sudah begini dia juga dalam mode aman.

 **Yoongi**

 **Pertanyaan : terlalu mencintai diri sendiri biasa disebut narsisme, kata 'Narsis' diambil dari Dewa Yunani yang dikutuk agar jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Siapa nama dewa tersebut?**

 **A. Narsisius**

 **B. Narcisous**

 **C. Narcissus**

 **D. Narsiis**

Yoongi merasa dia sangat beruntung kali ini, karena dirinya tahu apa jawaban yang benar. Dengan pelan Yoongi memilih C sebagai jawabannya. Yang tentu saja membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang, karena sekali lagi dirinya diselamatkan oleh Yoongi.

Dan sekali lagi Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam menatap pertanyaan yang ada di hadapannnya.

 **Jungkook**

 **Pertanyaan : Ronde dalam bahasa lain mempunyai makna yang lain pula. Dalam bahasa China, Ronde adalah makanan tradisional Chima dengan nama asli…**

 **A. Tangyuan**

 **B. Tuanyein**

 **C. Tangyein**

 **D. Tuanyuan**

Semua sunyi, seakan menunggu keputusan Jungkook untuk memilih. Membuat Jungkook merasakan gugup dan memilih sambil terus saja berdoa semoga pilihannya tepat.

Dan saat dia menakan satu tombol, satu nyawa menghilang.

Jawaban yang tepat adalah A, dan dia menjawab B.

Membuat Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kau bermaksud membunuhku? Jungkook?"

.

.

.

 **Ronde terakhir**

 **Sebutkan angka dengan benar.**

 **Jimin**

 **Pertanyaan : selama SMA anda sudah menghabiskan sekitar … jam hidup anda di sekolah.**

"WHAT THE HELL! Soal seperti apa ini?!" teriak Jimin kesal. Kalau soal yang ia dapat saja sudah susah, bagaimana dengan soal yang didapati Jungkook?!

Jimin melihat ke arah Taehyung yang sudah tenang. Mau Jimin salah jawab atau tidak, Taehyung sudah aman. Dia pasti akan lolos ke babak selanjutnya…

Tapi bagaimana dengan Jimin? Dia hanya memiliki satu nyawa sekarang!

"Sial lah!" kata Jimin sambil mengetik sembarang angka di layar sentuh tersebut. Membuat layar berubah dan menunjukkan jawaban yang benar, ternyata jawabannya adalah 17 ribu jam.

Nyawa Taehyung sudah berkurang satu, tapi hal itu malah membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang. Dia sudah aman… dia dipastikan bertahan hidup hingga ke babak selanjutnya.

 **Taehyung**

 **Pertanyaan : mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphone selama 1 jam dapat meningkatkan jumlah bakteri di telinga sebanyak … kali.**

Taehyung menjawab dengan sembarangan, Yoongi juga pasti akan aman. Membuat Taehyung tidak perlu menanggung rasa bersalah lagi. Jawabannya adalah 700 kali dan Taehyung malah menjawab 10 kali. Membuat Taehyung jadi ingin tertawa, tapi sungguh…

Situasinya sangat tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk tertawa.

Melihat Jimin yang sekarang menatap tajam wajah Jungkook dan Jungkook yang memasang wajah penuh bersalah serta bercampur panik. Dan Taehyung merasa, kalau dia akan kehilangan satu orang lagi…

 **Yoongi**

 **Pertanyaan : manusia yang lahir dengan warna rambut merah hanya terdapat … hinga … persen dari populasi dunia.**

Yoongi juga menjawab sembarangan. Dan anehnya lagi, Yoongi menjawab dengan sempurna. Satu hingga dua persen dari populasi dunia, lahir dengan warna rambut merah. Membuat Yoongi merasa sedikit cerdas dari yang ia kira.

Jungkook bisa saja dikatakan senang, tapi saat dia melihat soal yang pembuat game itu berikan untuknya membuat dia terdiam.

Jungkook merasa… si pembuat game membenci dirinya.

 **Jungkook**

 **Pertanyaan : pada akhir tahun 2014, jumlah penduduk Korea Selatan secara keseluruhan diperkirakan mencapai … jiwa dengan tingkat kepadatan penduduk … jiwa per kilometer persegi.**

Satu soal yang membuat Yoongi dan Taehyung melihat Jimin…

Satu soal yang membuat Jungkook merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat, merasa takut dan melihat wajah Jimin dengan mimik wajah bersalah.

Sedangkan Jimin?

Dia menyadari sesuatu, ucapan adalah doa…

Dan terkadang, doa itu bisa berubah menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Ternyata, kau memang ditakdirkan untuk _membunuhku_ Jungkook."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **I'M BACK~~**

 **Ceilah…**

 **Macam iyaa aja ada yang nunggu nih cerita. Wkwkwkwk, ada yang nunggu? Ada kah? Habisnya aku sibuk banget, Teater lagi kebanjiran event dan sekolah lagi kebanjiran tugas yang selalu aku abaikan. Wkwkwkwk, bebelakangan ini juga aku jadi malas nulis? Aku aja bingung dengan diri sendiri yang malas nulis -,-**

 **JANGAN ADA YANG NANYA "THOR A MASK GAK UPDATE?!" plis…**

 **Buat A Mask itu butuh mikir, dan aku malas mikir, jadi aku lagi bertarung dengan diriku sendiri untuk tidak malas. Sayangnya sudah selama 15 tahun aku hidup si malas gak mati-mati… jadi yah…**

 **A MASK BAKAL UPDATE ELAH! SABARR… awas aja aku nengok kalian ada yang nanya kabar a mask… aku gigit baru tau.**

 **Udah ah, balas-balas review :**

 **Yukiyukaji,** hohohoh, pembahasan tentang penjahat di sini? Masih ingat dongs~~ kali ini adalah balas-balas review… wkwkwkkw tapi tali persahabatan mereka udah putus lah, kan nanti mati atu-atu gitu. Biarkan lah eon mempersatukan namjin demi kebersamaan kita semua/? Ff a mask itu… dua chap lagi tamat dan eon MALAASSSSSSSS mikir… seriusan…

 **Trb bangtanboys,** A mask yah…. A mask…. Hahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahah, gak tau dah aku sama kabar ff satu itu. sibuk banget sumpah, ini aja ngebet buat chap 6 an invitation. Nanti a mask bakal update jika sudah waktunya XD

 **ChimSza95,** mari kita lupakan a mask yah… ane lelah XD nah loh, di sini ada yang mati lagi… jadi cemana dongs?

 **HyunShine,** dan mungkin gelar author yang sering update akan hilang gara-gara aku jug amenghilang beberapa minggu ini. Wkwkwkkw, mianhae…

 **Keymingi02,** death bell keren seriusan! Tapi memang agak horror… wkwkwk

 **Yxnghua,** berkorban demi yang selamat… memang benar-benar heroic bangett

 **Kookievita99,** dibalik peraturan bunuh-bunuhan itu ada kisahnya sih… jadi sebenarnya game ini bukan sekedar game mengerikan doang. Nanti bakal dijelasin yah. Dan mari kita singkirkan A Mask untuk sementara waktu *ditabor reader*

 **Mphiihopeworld,** emak itu udah ada ff baru yang downfall… wkwkwkwk, yang a mask gak ada kesulitan kok mak, hanya lagi malas mikir aja sih mak… wkwkwkkw

 **Anunya bangtan,** kalau gak gantung kalian gak penasaran dong? Heheheh

 **Tikatiks,** YUP benar sekali, yang mati selanjutnya adalah JIMIN! Yeay

 **Yeka,** iya dong, bang suga kan suami aku makanya makin ganteng. Wkwkkw

 **Vkookdaily,** grandpa yoongi sudah gak ada disni… yoongi berubah jadi grandpa cerdas *apa banget sih*

 **Amaliah,** bisa jadi juga tuh dalangnya Taehyung… wkwkwkwk

 **Hopeauu,** yah, game seperti ini kan memang bisa ngubah orang kali. Mungkin aku juga akan berubah menjadi buas kalau udah di dalam game seperti ini…

 **Guesteu,** ini udah lanjut yahh… apa disini juga menegangkan?

 **Prasetyo Hestina845,** hahahah jatuh cinta sama kisahnya aja? Gak sama kakak sekalian? *hidih jijay*

 **PikaaChuu,** lah… disini Jiminnya mati kak… gak bisa sisain maknae line. Ok kak, makasih sarannya *wink*

 **Safa,** makasih yah atas sarannya yang kece itu. wkwkwkwk, dan soal A Mask… nanti bakal update kok, ditunggu yah~

 **Evilchan,** kalau hanya sekedar test di internet gitu mah gak seratus persen akurat. Aku malah pernah dapat aku ini 95% psikopat, yang benar saja -,- aku jadi merasa tersinggung. Wkwkwkwk, yah untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tinggal dibaca aja sampai akhir. Hahahaha

 **Vookie,** makanya habis ini follow follow~~ wkwkwkwk a mask gak sengeri a doll kok karena ada sentuhan romance, kalau a mask itu hanya pembunuhannya aja yang lebih di detailkan gitu…

 **Mingyoukes,** ini udah lanjut… dan untung saja jin udah mati karena gak perlu susah2 mikirin jawaban. Si princess kan gak suka mikir XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Main cast : All of member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, murdering, and… this fanfic about SURVIVAL GAME**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **NOTE :**

 _ **DIANJURKAN**_ **untuk mencari di internet papan catur untuk tiga orang. Demi memudahkan kalian berimajinasi di sini~**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pada akhir tahun 2014, jumlah penduduk di Korea Selatan secara keseluruhan diperkirakan mencapai 51.327.916 jiwa dengan tingkat kepadatan penduduk 512 jiwa per kilometer persegi.**

Pertanyaan yang jelas membuat Jungkook salah menjawab dan tentu saja membuat hati Jimin berkurang. "Tidak hyung… hyung…" Jungkook mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap wajah Jimin dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku tidak berma—"

Omongan Jungkook terhenti di tenggorokan saat melihat Jimin menatapnya tajam. Begitu tajam hingga mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Jungkook membeku. Hanya sekian detik Jimin menatap tajam seperti itu sebelum akhirnya suara kecil dari gelang besinya muncul.

Menandakan dia harus masuk ke ruangan bersilang merah yang sudah disiapkan. Jimin sempat terdiam beberapa saat melihat gelangnya. Menghela napas lalu mulai berjalan menuju ruangan bersilang merah tanpa melihat ke _player_ lainnya sama sekali.

Seakan mantap untuk mati sebelum akhirnya—

"Eh?" Jimin terdiam bingung.

CEKREKK

CEKREKK

Pintu bersilang merah itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka. Seakan dikunci atau Jimin tidak diperbolehkan masuk. "Kok, tidak bisa dibuka?" Jimin mulai kebingungan, waktu di gelangnya terus saja menghitung mundur.

Tangan Jimin mulai semakin kasar membuka pintu itu, entah mengapa tubuhnya langsung keringat dingin. Dia tahu dia akan mati, apapun yang ada di ruangan itu akan membunuhnya. Tapi kalau begini…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! JIKA KAU TIDAK MASUK KAMI SEMUA AKAN MATI DASAR BODOH!" teriak Taehyung kesal sambil mendobrak pintu itu dengan kakinya. Mengingat jika orang yang kalah tidak mengikuti peraturan yang ada, maka semua gelang _player_ akan menghitung mundur dan meledak. Membunuh semua _player_ tanpa sisa.

"Aku tidak tahu! Pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka! Shit!" Jimin akhirnya mulai merasa jantungnya mau berhenti untuk berdetak. Membayangkan jika semuanya mati dan tidak ada yang membalas dendam sedikitpun.

Pintu sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka, membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook meneguk ludah berkali-kali saat melihat waktu tinggal 60 detik lagi. Dan pada saat itu juga, waktu di gelang Taehyung, Yoongi, termaksud Jungkook berhenti menghitung mundur.

Tapi tidak dengan gelang Jimin…

" _Hahahahahaha… sungguh kalian semua sangat lucu."_

Suara mulai terdengar dari speaker yang ada. Membuat keempat _player_ itu berhenti bernapas. _"Yak, aku hanya bercanda… lagipula dibunuh dengan ratusan pisau di dalam ruangan itu tidak seru bukan? Bagaimana jika… kita menyaksikan ledakan yang sesungguhnya?"_

"Hah?" Taehyung langsung bengong dan menatap wajah Jimin yang berada di sampingnya. Berpikir beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berlari kuat menjauh dari Jimin.

"Sabar dulu! Sabar! Aku lebih memilih masuk ruangan! Jangan meledak!" teriak Jimin dengan histeris sambil mencoba membuka gelangnya dengan kasar.

" _Akh maaf… tapi sudah telat Jimin-ah~"_

5

4

3

2

1

DUAAR!

Efek ledakannya begitu besar, membuat tubuh Taehyung yang lumayan dekat dengan Jimin terlempar ke depan. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi dan Jungkook yang langsung berlindung di bawah meja sambil menutup telinga.

Suara yang sangat nyaring menyerang telinga Taehyung, membuat telinganya berdengun hebat dan kepala yang sedikit pening. Tubuhnya terasa sakit karena menghantam lantai cukup keras. Butuh beberapa menit barulah Taehyung berhasil memfokuskan dirinya dengan benar.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dan menarik napas dengan sembarangan. Beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi datang kepadanya dan bertanya sesuatu, masih belum cukup jelas untuk di dengar, tapi Taehyung yakin Yoongi menanyakan kondisinya.

Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang langsung terduduk melihat mayat Jimin begitu mengerikan. Sebagian tubuhnya hancur dan gelang yang ia kenakan sudah menjadi abu. Darah menghiasi lantai hingga ke dinding yang ada di sekitar Jimin.

Asap-asap tipis yang bermunculan membuat Jungkook sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan mata fokus menatap tubuh hancurnya Jimin, Jungkook mulai merasa sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Dia merasa dirinya begitu jahat.

Pembunuh…

Dia merasa seperti pembunuh…

Pembunuh sadis yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk menghirup udara sedikitpun. Jungkook duduk bersimpuh dan menggenggam kain celananya kuat, melihat sebagian wajah Jimin yang tampak begitu mengerikan membuat air mata turun dari mata Jungkook.

"Mian…" ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku… kumohon maafkan aku…" Jungkook terus mengulang perkataan itu dengan mayat Jimin. Dia tahu, sangat tahu malah bahwa itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Tapi entah mengapa dia terus mengatakan hal itu.

"MAAFKAN AKU!" teriak Jungkook dengan sangat kuat dan menangis keras. Dia merasa begitu bersalah, seseorang mati dengan begitu sadisnya… dan itu karena dirinya.

Oh, dia bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk menampung besarnya tanggung jawab menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dia sudah merasakan ini saat dengan sengaja membunuh Kim Seok Jin, tapi entah mengapa kali ini begitu berat.

Mungkin karena Jungkook berjanji dengan naifnya untuk tidak membunuh lagi saat memberikan satu suara untuk membunuh Jin. Janji yang tentu saja Jungkook yakini pada saat itu akan ia tepati. Tapi untuk sekarang? Mungkin Jungkook harus sadar bahwa itu janji yang sangat, teramat, bodoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di samping Jungkook dan menatap tubuh hancurnya Jimin dengan tatapan datar. Jungkook hanya bisa diam dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, bermainlah di game selanjutnya. Menangkan jika perlu… lalu bunuh si pembuat game." Gumamnya singkat lalu melangkah menuju pintu utama yang ternyata sudah terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

Yoongi melangkah masuk dan terdiam bingung, melihat Taehyung yang sudah memakai jaket jubah berwarna hitam gelap. Jubah itu terbuat dari kulit dan panjangnya hingga mata kaki Taehyung. Ditambah dengan sebuah pedang panjang mengkilat yang dipegang di tangan kiri Taehyung.

Baru saja Yoongi mau bertanya, matanya langsung menangkap sebuah meja di sudut ruangan yang diatasnya tersusun 2 jubah berwarna putih bersih dan cokelat gelap serta dua pedang. Mata Yoongi juga menangkap lantai di ruangan ini dicat sedemikian rupa seperti papan catur berbentuk lingkaran.

Yoongi pun mengambil jubah berwarna coklat dan menggenggam satu pedang dengan erat. Melangka mendekati Taehyung yang hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran.

"Ini apa?" tanya Yoongi sambil melihat lingkaran yang ada.

"Kurasa ini papan catur yang biasa dimainkan tiga orang hyung…" gumam Taehyung dan mencoba melangkah secara melingkar dari satu kotak ke kotak lain. Mengitari lingkaran kecil kosong tanpa adanya pola kotak-kotak, yang berada di tengah-tengah papan catur tersebut.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian pintu ruangan utama mulai tertutup, membuat mereka melihat ke belakang dan menatap Jungkook yang sudah mengenakan jubah putih dengan wajah menyesalnya. Dan seperti biasa, mulai terdengar suara dari speaker yang ada di atas pintu utama menuju ruangan selanjutnya.

" _Baiklah, mari kita bermain ke permainan selanjutnya…"_

" _Tentu saja yang kalian lihat ini adalah papan catur untuk tiga orang. Mungkin kalian bertanya, kenapa papan ini bisa diciptakan… well, jangan tanyakan kepadaku. Aku juga tidak tahu, dan lagipula belum ada informasi yang cukup pasti untuk papan catur tiga orang ini."_

" _Nah sekarang…"_

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi sedikit gelap dan sebuah cahaya muncul dari langit-langit pabrik. Membuat mereka semua menganga lebar saat melihat hologram bidak catur berdiri di posisinya masing-masing. Mulai dari pion hingga ratu, kecuali tempat raja yang kosong.

" _Kalian bisa melihat di setiap pion memiliki nama. Contohnya pion 1 dan seterusnya, atau menteri 1 dan 2 lalu ada juga kuda serta benteng. Tidak lupa juga dengan ratu… kalian cukup menyebutkan posisi mereka jika ingin menggerakkan bidak tersebut. Seperti 'Pion 11 maju satu kotak' karena ini berbeda dengan papan catur persegi, yang mungkin di situ kalian bisa menyebutkan posisi dengan mudah seperti 'Pion 11 maju ke kotak F6'. Jadi kalian cukup mengatakan gerak kemana dengan detail, maju satu kotak, mundur satu kotak, maju ke kotak sebelah kiri, dan lain-lain."_

" _Aku yang akan memindahkan bidak catur kalian dari sini, kalau aku salah memindahkan. Cukup beritahu dengan kata-kata 'salah' maka aku akan memindahkan ke posisi yang benar. Katakan secara beraturan… aku bisa bingung kalau kalian tidak teratur."_

" _Dan dalam posisi kali ini kalian adalah seorang raja. Maka pergi ke posisi masing-masing sesuai yang sudah di tetapkan."_

Kata pembuat game itu yang membuat para _player_ menuju ke tempatnya. Taehyung di tempat bidak hitam, Yoongi di bidak cokelat, dan Jungkook di bidak putih. Mereka semua berdiri di posisi raja dengan muka bodoh, masih tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

" _Nah, ada yang berbeda jika bermain di sini. Di sini tidak ada perbatasan area satu sama lain, jadi kalian bebas bergerak maju atau munduk dan bergerak melingkar pada lintasan yang ada. Kalian dapat menggerakkan bidak caturnya secara diagonal melewati pusat papan. Yang uniknya, kalian bisa bermain dengan pola bertahan sekaligus menyerang."_

" _Memang kesulitan menambah di permainan ini. Kalian harus pntar-pintar menggerakkan bidak catur. Lalu satu lagi aku menambah dua peraturan di sini, jika bidak catur bertemu dengan raja dan kalian dalam posisi tidak bisa bergerak alias skak mat. Maka kalian bisa menggunakan satu kesempatan untuk membunuh bidak catur di hadapan kalian. Tapi itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali, kalau sudah digunakan dan kalian terkena skak mat lagi… maka kalian kalah lalu masuk ke ruangan yang bersilang merah."_

" _Tapi, jika… raja bertemu raja. Nah ini yang paling aku suka, kalian harus saling membunuh di lingkaran pusat papan. Mengerti?"_

"Sudah pasti begitu bukan? Kami harus saling membunuh?" tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa miris. "Well, tidak apa… lagipula kami sudah jadi pembunuh." Lanjutnya dengan mulut yang menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Ini lucu… sungguh lucu." Tawa Yoongi saat dirinya sudah berada di pusat catur dan menatap lawan mainnya, Jungkook. "Kau yakin ingin membunuh lagi?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada meledek yang membuat Jungkook terdiam.

Permainan catur memang sudah berjalan dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Yoongi dan Taehyung yang ternyata lumayan jago bermain catur, dengan mudahnya menyudutkan Jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa sama sekali.

Taehyung hanya diam dengan tenang sambil duduk di lantai dan menyaksikan dua orang di hadapannya sudah bersiap untuk berkelahi.

Yoongi seperti biasa, tampak tenang dalam kondisi apapun. Berbeda jauh dengan Jungkook yang menampakkan bahwa dirinya tidak sanggup untuk berkelahi, bahkan memegang pedang saja tangannya sudah bergetar hebat.

"Hei hei, tenang saja… kita hanya berkelahi sampai salah satu dari kita mati saja. Kau tidak perlu gemetaran seperti itu." kata Yoongi santai dan mulai mengambil posisi untuk menyerang Jungkook. Sejurus kemudian, Yoongi menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah kepala Jungkook dengan sangat cepat.

TRANG!

Suara pedang beradu saat Jungkook yang memang mempunyai refleks bagus menghadang pedang itu dengan pedangnya dan meloncat ke samping dengan cepat.

"Hyung sabar dulu! Sabar! Aku tidak mau membunuh siapapun lagi!" teriak Jungkook frustasi dan langsung terdiam saat Yoongi berlari ke arahnya dengan mata memicing tajam.

WUSSH

Pedang Yoongi yang awalnya ingin langsung menebas kepala Jungkook hanya bisa menebas angin saat Jungkook menunduk cepat. "HYUNG! SABAR!" teriak Jungkook tapi sepertinya teriakan itu tidak didengar oleh Yoongi.

Yang ada Yoongi langsung memutar badannya dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, membuat Jungkook langsung menghadang pedang itu dengan pedangnya dan dirinya terbaring di lantai.

"Kalau tidak mau membunuh siapapun…" gumam Yoongi dengan penuh geraman, kedua tangannya menekan pedanganya sendiri dan semakin membuat Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak.

Jungkook hanya bisa menahan pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat tangan kirinya yang menggenggam bagian tajam pisau menjadi mengeluarkan darah.

"Hei, kalian butuh bantuan?" tanya Taehyung yang sebenarnya bosan melihat mereka berdua terus di posisi itu hingga akhirnya Jungkook melakukan gerakan unik.

Dia mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan menendang bokong Yoongi dengan kuat, membuat Yoongi tersentak karena terkejut dan tanpa sadar melepaskan pedangnya. Jungkook yang melihat hal ini langsung mengambil kesempatan dengan berdiri dengan cepat lalu menjauh dari Yoongi.

"Wow… keren." Teriak Taehyung sambil bertepuk tangan peramai suasana. Membuat Yoongi sedikit mendecih kesal dan mengambil pedangnya dengan cepat. "Jungkook, jika kau menghindar terus… kau akan mati." tutur Taehyung dengan santai.

"Apaan sih hyung?!" kesal Jungkook yang sebenarnya gugup setengah mati. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali hanya bertahan. Sebenarnya Jungkook bisa menang dari Yoongi, jika diingat Jungkook adalah anak yang kuat dan bisa taekwondo, tanpa perlu pedang pun Jungkook bisa dengan mudah membunuh Yoongi.

Hanya saja saat ini, tubuh Jungkook seakan menolak untuk membunuh manusia lagi. Maka dari itu lah dia lebih memilih menghindar. Yoongi yang sudah bangkit langsung berjalan pelan ke arah Jungkook dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, sekali lagi. Yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar.

"Permainan macam apa ini, hei pembuat game! Buatlah permainan ini menjadi seru! Kau pandai dalam hal itu bukan?!" teriak Taehyung kuat. Sebenarnya Taehyung hanya bercanda, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan si pembuat game. Waktu di gelang Jungkook pun menyala dan membuat Jungkook, Yoongi, dan tentu saja Taehyung terdiam.

" _Kau ingin permainannya seru bukan Taehyung? kalau begitu, kuberi waktu 10 menit. Kalau waktu habis, Jungkook akan meledak. Dan waktu hanya berhenti jika Jungkook membunuh Yoongi. Bagaimana? Seru bukan?"_

Tanya si pembuat game yang membuat Taehyung menganga lebar. Jungkook terkejut setengah mati dan Yoongi yang merasa dirinya mempuyai kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup. Jungkook langsung menatap mata Taehyung dengan penuh amarah, yang membuat Taehyung jadi kebingungan.

"Loh, loh… aku tidak bermaksud… aku hanya bercanda sungguh." Kata Taehyung sebelum akhirnya Jungkook menepis pedang Yoongi dan mundur secara teratur dari Yoongi.

Raut wajah Jungkook perlahan berubah, dia melihat gelang yang ia kenakan sudah menghitung waktu mundur. Membuat dirinya semakin bimbang, dia tidak mau mati… hell, siapa di dunia ini yang mau mati?! Yah, terkecuali orang yang memang sudah tidak mau hidup lagi.

Tapi beda situasi dengan Jungkook, tidak ada alasannya untuk dirinya tidak menginginkan kehidupan lagi. Akan tetapi dia juga tidak mau membunuh seseorang, bahkan lebih tepatnya dia tidak sanggup untuk membunuh manusia.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya melihat Jungkook dengan tersenyum tipis. Yoongi tahu, Jungkook di hadapannya ini sekarang sedang bimbang. Dan itu bagus, itu mengulur waktu…

Hanya ada dua pilihan Yoongi sekarang, dan itu semua tergantung pada Jungkook. Jika Jungkook memilih menyerang maka dia akan bertahan hingga waktu habis, bagaimanapun juga Jungkook pasti akan menang dari dirinya. Maka dari itu dia akan mencoba bertahan sebisa mungkin.

Tapi kalau Jungkook memilih untuk mati, mungkin dia akan berterima kasih kepada Jungkook lalu memberi penghargaan atas kebaikan hati Jungkook.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa bengong, detik demi detik berlalu dan Taehyung hanya bisa melihat Yoongi sama Jungkook bergantian. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang agak sulit dimengerti.

"Hyung… aku…" Jungkook hanya bergumam kecil, tapi mampu membuat Yoongi langsung mengambil pilihannya yang pertama, yaitu bertahan.

"Ternyata kau masih ingin hidup." Balas Yoongi dengan tersenyum tipis.

Jungkook melihat gelangnya sekali lagi yang hanya menyisakan waktu 8 menit lagi. Membuat Jungkook kembali berpikir ulang, apa yang ia harus lakukan?

Tapi, sebaik-baiknya manusia… pasti ada secuil keegoisan di dalam diri orang tersebut. Dan kali ini Jungkook merasa dirinya egois. Dia ingin hidup, bertahan, setidaknya dia tidak mau mati saat ini.

Jungkook langsung melangkah maju secara perlahan mengangkat pedangnya dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah Yoongi. Dengan sigap Yoongi memegang erat pedangnya di tangan kanan saat Jungkook sudah mulai mengayunkan pedangnya.

Baru saja Yoongi ingin menangkis pedang Jungkook, Jungkook sudah memutar badannya dan malah melayangkan tendangan kepala ke arah Yoongi. Beruntung saja tangan kiri Yoongi langsung menangkis tendangan dari Jungkook dengan cepat, tapi tetap saja mampu membuat Yoongi jadi sedikit meloncat ke samping.

Yoongi langsung merasa sakit di tangan kirinya yang membuat dia yakin, tendangan tadi membuat tangan kirinya memar. "Aku bisa saja memotong kakimu waktu itu." kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum remeh ke arah Jungkook.

"Tapi hyung tidak melakukannya bukan?" balas Jungkook dan mulai kembali berlari ke arah Yoongi. Berulang-ulang kali sudah Yoongi mengatakan dirinya hanya perlu bertahan, tapi ternyata bertahan bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Apalagi sekarang Jungkook sudah mengayunkan pedang sekali lagi dan membuat pedang mereka beradu. Serangan demi serangan selalu dilontarkan oleh Jungkook, memang semuanya bisa ditangkis Yoongi. Tapi tetap saja Yoongi kewalahan.

Yoongi sempat melihat waktu yang tersisa tinggal 2 menit lagi di gelang Jungkook. Dan Yoongi yakin dirinya bisa bertahan. Sebelum akhirnya Jungkook berhasil menendang kaki Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi terlentang di lantai.

Nafas Yoongi sudah terputus-putus, seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur saat berkelahi dengan Jungkook. Anak SMP itu benar-benar jago taekwondo, Yoongi yang hanya bisa panah dan memiliki kejeniusan hanya bisa apa?

Yoongi melihat ke langit-langit pabrik dan entah mengapa beberapa memori kecil menyelip di ingatannya. Membuat dirinya menutup mata dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan kuat.

" _Hyung.."_

Sebuah memori singkat yang membuat Yoongi membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap Jungkook yang sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh bersalah. Seakan masih bimbang untuk membunuh Yoongi, tapi yang Yoongi pikirkan sekarang bukan itu.

"Memori itu…" Yoongi bergumam kecil dan mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Membuat Jungkook berhenti dan menatap Yoongi.

" _Hyung… hyung…"_

Suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini di pikaran Yoongi terlintas sebuah bangunan sederhana. Bercat putih dan begitu permainan di taman tersebut, dari ayunan hingga pelosotan. Tapi bukan itu yang diperhatikan Yoongi, melainkan seorang anak yang berdiri di bawah pohon.

" _Hyung! Berteduhlah di sini! Mari kita bermain…"_

" _Apa yang ingin kau mainkan? V?"_

" _Entahlah… aku tidak tahu!"_

"V…?" Yoongi kembali bergumam, tapi dia yakin anak yang dia panggil V itu tersenyum lebar. Dan sebelah tangan kirinya memegang hal yang tidak wajar.

" _Ayo kita bermain, ajak juga yang lain! Hoseok hyung pasti akan suka permainan kali ini!"_

" _Bagaimana den—"_

"Jungkook…" Yoongi melihat wajah Jungkook yang sekarang kebingungan. "V… V… aku teringat sesuatu…"

"Ne?" Jungkook kebingungan saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Yoongi berusaha mengingat, semua memori yang entah mengapa Yoongi yakin itu penting. Sangat penting, tapi entah mengapa dirinya sangat sulit untuk mengingat. Sebelum akhirnya pikirannya seakan mengizinkan dirinya untuk mengingat siapa anak itu.

Dan setelah itu dia langsung terdiam, mengingat wajah anak itu dengan jelas membuatnya jadi tertawa miris. Anak itu… seharusnya mati di permainan ini…

"Kim Taehyung…" bisik Yoongi dengan Jungkook yang masih kebingungan. "Kau harus menang Jungkook, di permainan selanjutnya… kau harus membunuh si pembuat game." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada merendah.

"Ma… maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan tapi sengaja ia menggelengkan kepala saat melihat gelang di tangannya sudah tinggal 30 detik lagi.

"Hyung… mianhae…" kata Jungkook dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Air mata mulai sedikit keluar dari mata Jungkook, jujur saja dia tidak bisa membunuh orang untuk sekali lagi… tapi kalau begini…

"Tak apa, lakukan saja kalau kau mau hidup. Tapi bunuh pembuat game di permainan selanjutnya…" gumam Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Walau Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yoongi tapi tetap saja dirinya hanya tersenyum miris dan dengan cepat menusuk jantung Yoongi hingga tembus ke lantai.

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya waktu di gelang Jungkook berhenti menghitung mundur dan Jungkook yang langsung terduduk di lantai.

"Maafkan aku… sekali lagi… maafkan aku…" gumam Jungkook sambil menatap wajah kosong Yoongi dan darah yang menembus keluar, membasahi jubah cokelat yang Yoongi kenakan.

Jungkook hanya bisa bersimpuh dan hampir termakan oleh kesedihannya jika tidak dia kepikiran perkataan Yoongi yang terakhir.

Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Jungkook…

Apa maksud Yoongi berkata 'V' berulang-ulang kali?

Dan kenapa Taehyung?

Lalu…

Jungkook tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya dan dia langsung mendongak ke atas. Dirinya melihat wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum tipis, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengharuskan Jungkook untuk bangkit lalu bermain di permainan selanjutnya.

Taehyung pun kembali berjalan menuju pintu utama yang sudah terbuka, Jungkook langsung bangkin dari duduknya dan menatap punggung lebar Taehyung.

"V hyung?!" teriak Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung berhenti. Menghadap ke belakang dan menatap Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung kembali dengan raut wajah bingung dan sedikit terkejut.

"Yoongi hyung berkali-kali mengatakan kata V dan dirimu… siapa… V?" Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah yang menuntut jawaban.

Bisa Jungkook tangkap bahwa mata Taehyung sempat melihat ke arah mayat Yoongi dan kembali ke dirinya. Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti lalu membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan pelan.

Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan ratusan firasat buruk hinggap di dirinya…

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook berpikir, bahwa dia harus membunuh seseorang…

.

.

.

" _Permainan terakhir!"_

" _Gantunglah diri kalian di tempat yang sudah di tentukan! Sebelum itu pilih salah satu revolver yang sudah disediakan. Hanya ada satu revolver yang berisikan satu peluru, sedangkan revolver satu lagi kosong."_

" _Peraturannya cukup sederhana, diberikan waktu 10 menit untuk kalian saling tembak satu sama lain di posisi yang sama. Jika waktu habis dan tidak ada yang ingin saling menembak, maka kalian berdua akan mati karena tali yang ada di leher kalian akan menaikkan kalian hingga satu meter di atas lantai."_

" _Ini adalah permainan terakhir, maka dari itu bermainlah dengan senang…"_

" _Dan, apakah kalian siap menjadi seorang pemenang?"_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(Bacotan sebelum balas review)**

 **Aku tidak ada mengedit chap ini… jadi maaf saja jika ada salah tulis atau kata-kata yang membingungkan.**

 **Dan maaf juga aku lama tidak update, sudah aku sebutkan alasannya di ff sebelah. Aku sibuk banget bebelakangan ini dan akhirnya stamina drop.**

 **Ouh iya, 2 chap lagi ini akan berakhir. Okay?**

 **Dan bagi kalian yang membaca a mask, udah membaca a mask epilog gak? Hehehe maaf promosi di sini..**

 **Ok, balasan review lagi :**

 **Yxnghua,** hahahaha… Jiminnya udah mati, cemana dong... ia nih pembuat gamenya jahat beut! Sebel!

 **Trb bangtanboys,** dan mungkin anda akan meneror aku lagi sambil nanyain a mask 2 kapan update? Naghahahahah… tapi entah mengapa aku suka diingatin gituu~~

 **Yuri Ta Kookie 21,** bener semua kok jawaban kemarin itu. hahahaha kalau matinya gak sadis nanti gak seru dong… dan kalau gak tbc ceritanya gak berlanjung dong…,

 **Jung Hae Joo,** sepertinya antara Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang. Hahahaha, gimana menurutmu? Siapa yang akan menang?

 **Vookie,** Jimin kualat sama anak polos? Hahahahah aku ngakak, jungkook masih polos kakak…

 **Prasetyo Hestina845,** tes online di game2 gitu loh… kan banyak di internet. Iyaa kalau tak 95 malah 100 persen. Ngahahahah, kamu jatuh cinta dengan otak aku? Aku bahkan agak2 gimna gitu otak aku… dia itu pemalasnya minta ampun loh, mikir aja jarang. Ngahahahaha

 **Kimsangraa,** wahhh reader baru! Yeay! Baca cerita aku yang lain dongs~~ makasih pujiannya dan aku seneng deh dapat reader baru. Btw, lumayan suka yang mystery gak? Soalnya cerita aku mystery semua sih… hahahaha

 **RAE-asr-jhope,** oi… jarang amat muncul di grup /salah tanya/ gelarnya udah ilang udah, dunia memang membuat aku susah. Hahahaha… capek bangt sumpah nih sama masalah dunia /curcol/ ciee yang nyariin aku ilang, kalau rindu tinggal nyari di grup line kan siap. Ngahahaha, aku suka bgt deh dipanggil noona…. Ngahahahah.

 **Kookievita99,** Jimin dan Yoongi tuh yang mati. Dan sekarang aku yang nanya, menurutmu siapa yang mati selanjutnya? Heheheh…

 **Kokiemacaroons,** WOW CAPSLOCK :') SUKA BANGET KALAU ADA YANG REVIEW CAPSLOCK

 **ChimSza95,** Jimin dan Yoongi tamat udah… yeyayyy YOONMIN forever~~

 **LightsaberEXO10,** MAAFKAN YANG MEMBUAT JIMINMU MATI! gyaaaa

 **Septia244,** jimin mati… maafkan, tapi bunuh2an nya gak kejam kali lah… keknya lebih kejaman a mask dan a doll…

 **HyunShine,** hanjer… gelarnya membuat aku tersandung. Bahagia bangt dapat gelar kek gitu, nagahahah. Yah… dalangnya si itu tuh… bang PD Nim.

 **Feliciamaria2231,** gak segitu berat sebenarnya… soalnya aku kalau buat ff itu... suka gak mikir, hehehe… maaf soal ff romance mungkin akan aku buat, dan fantasy yah… mungkin aku akan buat tapi gak tau kapan. Jadi sabar aja yah…

 **Vkimtae,** yang mati adalah… JIMIN. Wew

 **Mphiihopeworld,** yaiylah mak aku sma… masak sama anak sendiri gak tau… aku masih muda mak, makanya ada soal fisika. Ngahahaha, lagian kan dalam ff ini mereka masih sekolah semua. Mak itu dialog apa-apaan… kalau emak diserang jimin nanti papa marah loh… aku gak mau kalian cerai gara-gara itu, nanti aku ikutnya ke papa loh… biar bisa ketemu tae di bangtan..

 **Tikatiks,** menyindir gimana? Aku gak paham… heheheh maafkan.

 **Eldorahun,** wah makasih udah muji karya2 aku yang lain… gomawo :*

 **KTOdult,** nah menurutmu gimana sekarang? Pembuat gamenya salah satu pemain apa gak?

 **Idayati KookieV,** yang nyawanya ilang adalah jimin dan yoongi. Ngahahaha

 **Armaliah,** goodbye juga yoongi….

 **Dewingga,** eakkk lagunya… berada bersamamu~ mengajarkan~ apa artinya kenyamanan… kesempurnaan… cinta~~~

 **Haelkeiyaelf18,** dari wow fakta… ngahahahahaha bener semua kok jawabannya. Seriusan. Ff gimana maksudnya? Gak ngerti sama requestan mu…

 **Wasastudent,** hahahahahaha… tangyuan…

 **Kumiko Ve,** maaf maaf… tapi di sini yoonmin mati bersama kok… ngahahahahah yoonmin moment

 **Risaawaw,** udah lanjutt

 **Rairaikyung,** yep, jmin positif hamil… eh positif mati… ngahahahah

 **LayChen love love,** udah mati dah jiminnya…

 **PikaaChuu,** kak pikaaa~~ hug~ aku juga rindu hoseok kak…

 **Seira knight,** tidak! Dalangnya adalah bang PD Nim! Jeng jeng… kindaichi… itu kalian banyak suruh nonton itu tapi belum kutonton tonton juga sampai sekarang…

 **Gummysmiled,** sori lah yah… gak ada kode-kode… kali ini ada kode-kode kok…

 **Behanyabbh,** udah lanjut…

 **Btsatans,** ini dah lnjut…

 **RonaTan,** jangan mati lah kak… maafkan aku ngahahahahha

 **Kukies,** udah mati dah Jiminnya… maafkan yang sudah membunuh bias ke 3 mu nak…

 **Cutiepie chim,** hahahahah makasih udah suka sama nih epep…

 **Hakuna matata,** nah, sekarang curiganya sama siapa?

 **Avipark7,** jangan gigit aku dongs… aku makan nasi… sama daging manusia /jeng jeng/! Sekarang ceritanya dah buat akun nih yee… ngahahah

 **Fasha301,** udah next~~

 **Demi apa, suka aku balas review dari kalian semua~~ love you**

 **Love and peace :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Main cast : All of member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, murdering, and… this fanfic about SURVIVAL GAME**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ribuan pertanyaan muncul di benak Jungkook saat melihat senyuman Taehyung. Membuat Jungkook ingin mengejar Taehyung sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan sentruman listrik di kakinya.

"AKKH!" teriak Jungkook sambil memegang kaki kirinya yang sangat sakit untuk digerakkan. Jungkook langsung teringat bahwa kaki kirinya terkilir dan dia malah berkelahi dengan ganasnya.

Taehyung yang terkejut dengan teriakan Jungkook melihat ke arah belakang dan menatap Jungkook yang meringis kesakitan. Hanya melihat sekilas lalu berjalan kembali menuju ke ruangan selanjutnya dengan tidak peduli.

Jungkook sempat melihat wajah Taehyung yang tampak berpikir keras, entah itu hanya firasat Jungkook. Akan tetapi Jungkook yakin Taehyung seperti mengingat sesuatu. Dan saat Taehyung sudah berada di ruangan terakhir, pintu utama tiba-tiba perlahan mulai tertutup. Membuat Jungkook langsung melihat gelangnya dan kebingungan karena waktu masih tersisa 4 menit.

"Yak, kenapa ditutup?!" teriak Jungkook kesal dan mencoba untuk berdiri dengan susah payah. Pasalnya setiap Jungkook menggerakkan kaki kirinya Jungkook merasa sakit yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

 _"_ _Cepatlah bergerak dasar siput."_

Kata suara di speaker yang membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut. Apa sekarang pembuat game sedang bermain dengan dirinya?

"Apa kau bodoh? Kakiku kesakitan di sini!" balas Jungkook sambil terus berjalan walau disetiap langkah dia akan meringis kecil. Hingga akhirnya dia berada di depan pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu utama itu. "OI! BUKA!" teriak Jungkook kesal saat pintu itu tidak kunjung terbuka.

Jungkook mulai panik sendiri saat gelangnya masih menghitung mundur dan pintu masih tertutup rapat. Tangan Jungkook mulai menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kuat sambil berteriak, menyuruh si pembuat game untuk membukakan pintu.

 _"_ _BUKA HYUNG! V HYUNG! BUKA!"_

Sebuah memori kecil terlintas di benak Jungkook, dia merasa _déjà vu_ dengan kejadian ini. Gambaran di pikirannya memperlihatkan dirinya yang masih begitu kecil. Menangis, berteriak, memukul sebuah pintu kayu dengan histeris.

 _"_ _BUKA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! BUKA! SUGA HYUNG, V HYUNG, HOSEOK HYUNG! SIAPAPUN! JINIE HYUNG, JOONIE HYUNG, CHIMIN HYUNG! TOLONG KOOKIE! Hiks… TOLONG!"_

Jungkook melihat, dirinya yang masih begitu kecil memanggil satu persatu nama sambil terus menangis. Membuat mata Jungkook melebar dan seluruh tangannya gemetar hebat, dirinya langsung keringat dingin. Entah kenapa, Jungkook merasa begitu takut.

"Buka…" gumam Jungkook pelan dengan muka penuh ketakutan. "BUKA PINTU INI SIALAN!" teriak Jungkook membahana yang membuat suara tawa terdengar di speaker hitam itu.

 _"_ _Hei, tidak perlu setakut itu bukan? Hayolah… aku hanya bercanda…"_

Tawa si pembuat game dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu utama itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan wajah Taehyung yang menatap datar ke arah Jungkook.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti melihat hantu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menahan tawa. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah bengong.

Otak Jungkook seakan menggali memori itu lebih dalam, membiarkan Jungkook membeku beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jungkook seakan dihantam oleh semua kenyataan yang ada. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis, menampakkan sederet giginya dan tatapan yang sangat licik.

"Tidak ada, ayo kita bermain… V hyung…"

.

.

.

 _"_ _Permainan terakhir!"_

 _"_ _Gantunglah diri kalian di tempat yang sudah di tentukan! Sebelum itu pilih salah satu revolver yang sudah disediakan. Hanya ada satu revolver yang berisikan satu peluru, sedangkan revolver satu lagi kosong."_

 _"_ _Peraturannya cukup sederhana, diberikan waktu 10 menit untuk kalian saling tembak satu sama lain di posisi yang sama. Jika waktu habis dan tidak ada yang ingin saling menembak, maka kalian berdua akan mati karena tali yang ada di leher kalian akan menaikkan kalian hingga satu meter di atas lantai."_

 _"_ _Ini adalah permainan terakhir, maka dari itu bermainlah dengan senang…"_

 _"_ _Dan, apakah kalian siap menjadi seorang pemenang?"_

Suara pembuat _game_ yang terdengar bersemangat membuat Jungkook merasakan kesal. Dirinya hanya fokus menatap dua pistol yang tergelatak di lantai, tepat di tengah-tengah dua tali gantung diri yang tampak mengerikan.

"Aku yang memilih pistolnya." Kata Jungkook sambil berlari. Memegang kedua revolver yang tampak sama di matanya. Tapi satu revolver memiliki satu peluru, dan Jungkook harus mendapatkan revolver itu. Dia harus menang…

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu yang mana revolver yang berisi peluru. Hal itu membuat Jungkook frustasi, dan dengan segala keberuntungan yang mungkin berpihak padanya, Jungkook akhirnya menentukan pilihannya lalu memberikan revolver yang tidak ia pilih ke tangan Taehyung.

Setelah itu Jungkook mengambil posisinya, memegang tali yang tergantung dan meneguk ludah kasar. Secara perlahan Jungkook memasukkan lehernya dan mengkuatkan ikatan tali itu hingga pas di leher. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung yang sudah siap di posisinya dari tadi. Dan kali ini mereka berhadapan dengan tangan yang masing-masing memegang revolver.

Hanya ada satu revolver yang berisi peluru…

Hanya ada waktu 10 menit untuk bermain…

Dan hanya ada satu pemenang untuk permainan terakhir ini.

 _"_ _Tidak ada kecurangan atau keinginan bekerja sama untuk kali ini! Aku melihat kalian dari sini, dan kalian tahu bukan gelang besi itu sangat berguna? Terjadi pelanggaran saja… tentu kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…"_ ucap pembuat game sambil tertawa tipis.

 _"_ _Nah… sekarang… mari bermain!"_

.

.

.

CKREK

Taehyung menarik pelatuknya dan terdiam, saat melihat revolver yang ia pegang tidak mengeluarkan peluru sedikitpun. "Tidak ada, giliranmu." Ucap Taehyung sambil melihat Jungkook yang sudah menutup kedua mata dan telinganya.

Jungkook langsung membuka mata dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan perasaan lega. Hal itu membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Kau sungguh ketakutan huh?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Menurutmu sendiri? Aku takut untuk mati V hyung…" balas Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung terdiam.

"Siapa? Siapa V hyung?" Taehyung berkata dengan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau tidak ingat hyung?" balas Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Masa lalumu dan masa lalu kita di panti asuhan?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Maksudmu?"

CKREK

Entah keberanian dari mana, Jungkook langsung menarik pelatuk dan menembak ke arah Taehyung dengan cepat. Membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut namun langsung menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan aku mati huh?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada serius dan suaranya yang turun satu oktaf, terdengar begitu mengerikan hingga membuat Jungkook merinding.

"V hyung, Suga hyung, Hoseok hyung, Jinnie hyung, Joonie hyung, Chimin hyung… dan Kookie. Kau tidak mengingatnya juga?" Jungkook berkata sambil sedikit tersenyum, mengingat betapa konyolnya nama sebutan mereka waktu kecil. "Suga adalah Yoongi, Jinnie itu Jin, Chimin itu Jimin, Hoseok yah tetap Hoseok hyung, Joonie Namjoon, Kookie tentu saja Jungkook, dan yang terakhir kau… V… Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung sempat terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum. Entah apa arti dari senyuman Taehyung kali ini, tapi hal itu mampu membuat Jungkook semakin menguatkan genggamannya dengan revolver yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah, tentu saja aku mengingatnya…" balas Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Dari awal, pembuat game itu mengumpulkan kita semua di gedung ini… tapi anehnya, kenapa kita bisa di satu sekolah yang sama?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

CKREK

Taehyung melihat revolvernya yang baru ia tekan dan menaikkan bahu dengan gaya acuh tak acuh. "Mana kuathu, mungkin dari awal dia sudah menyusun agar kita satu sekolah? Aku mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk ke sekolah ini." Balas Taehyung santai.

Jungkook terdiam, matanya melebar beberapa saat dan termenung. "Kau… hyung apa? Beasiswa?" Tanya Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Pikiran Jungkook mulai bercampur aduk, dirinya juga memasuki sekolah asrama yang ternama ini karena beasiswa. Walau orang tua Jungkook termaksud kaya, tapi dirinya memasuki sekolah asrama ini dengan saran kepala sekolahnya.

Apa ini artinya, ketujuh dari mereka masuk ke asrama ini dengan embel-embel 'beasiswa'?

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Jungkook jadi kebingungan sendiri, otaknya berpikir cepat memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada. Jika memang mereka diundang ke sekolah ini dengan cara apapun, dan pembuat game berusaha menyatukan mereka di sekolah yang sama lalu melaksanakan permainan seperti ini…

Permainan yang memiliki peraturan tidak tertulis tapi peraturan yang paling diterapkan di setiap game. Yaitu setiap _player_ harus saling membunuh demi kemenangan.

Dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin bingung, kenapa peraturan itu yang paling utama? Lalu pertanyaan paling penting yang ingin Jungkook tanyakan hanya satu…

Buat apa pembuat game menciptakan permainan ini?

Mengumpulkan 7 orang anak yang memiliki hubungan satu sama lain dan membuat mereka bermain di permainan seperti ini…

Apa tujuannya?

Dan kalau Taehyung memang pelakunya… _apa buktinya?_

Semua pemikiran itu langsung membuat Jungkook terdiam dan menatap Taehyung yang sedang menunggu giliran Jungkook untuk menembak. Tangan Jungkook dengan perlahan menarik pelatuk dan menyadari bahwa pistolnya tidak mengeluarkan peluru sedikitpun.

Pikiran Jungkook melayang, ke masa kecil mereka dan semua ingatan yang Jungkook ingat tentang Taehyung. Hingga akhirnya di satu ingatan…

Dimana Jungkook menangis sambil mengintip keluar jendela, menangis dengan begitu kuat dan memukul jendela sambil meminta tolong. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah dua orang tua yang sedang menggendong anak kecil. Dan di sana ada anak-anak panti yang lain sedang melambaikan tangannya, lalu satu orang yang menatap ke arah Jungkook.

Tersenyum tapi tidak dengan matanya yang menatapnya tajam. Membuat Jungkook yang terkurung di dalam ruangan kecil menjadi merinding. Senyuman yang membuat Jungkook tidak pernah bermain dengan Taehyung lagi.

CKREK

"Kenapa kau melakukannya hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus, dirinya seakan menolak untuk menatap mata Taehyung.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengurungku waktu itu."

"Hah?" Jungkook langsung melihat wajah Taehyung yang berubah 180 derajat. Seakan terkejut dengan perkataan Jungkook, tapi sedetik kemudian wajah bingung menghiasi muka Taehyung. "Tidak ada yang mengurungmu Jungkook."

"Bohong." Balas Jungkook dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah itu kejadian—"

"KEJADIAN ITU!" teriak Jungkook kuat, memotong pembicaraan Taehyung sangat cepat. "Kejadian itu yang mengubah seluruh hidupku hyung…"

CEKREK

"Oh, ayolah! Kita tidak mungkin dikumpulkan di sini untuk membahas hal sepele waktu kecil bukan?!" kesal Taehyung dengan sedikit berteriak, bertepatan dengan Jungkook yang menarik pelatuknya.

"LALU BUAT APA KITA DI SINI!" teriak Jungkook frustasi dengan air mata yang tanpa sengaja menetes di matanya. "Buat apa kita di sini?! Dipertemukan kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini?! Kita bahkan telat menyadarinya… kenapa… hiks… aku tidak mengerti."

Taehyung hanya bisa diam, melihat Jungkook dengan wajah datar. Seakan tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook begitu frustasi dengan ini semua. Tangan Taehyung menggenggam pistolnya begitu kuat, sedangkan matanya hanya menatap tajam wajah Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Jungkook? Kau terlihat seperti orang lemah." Gumamnya pelan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa maksud pembuat _game_ … dengan cara menemukan kita kembali melewati permainan bodoh ini. Tapi yang lain sudah mati, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Bahkan untuk sekedar berpelukan hangat karena perpisahan yang cukup lama membuat kita lupa… tidak bisa. Kita dipertemukan kembali untuk membunuh. Lalu sekarang kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Jungkook.

CEKREK

"Lalu kenapa sekarang hyung terlihat begitu santai?" Jungkook melontarkan pertanyaan kembali sambil mengernyitkan dahi, melihat Taehyung yang baru saja menarik pelatuknya. "Apa hyung tidak merasa bersala—"

"Merasa, saat aku membunuh Jin hyung. Sangat merasa, tapi aku bisa apa?" balas Taehyung dengan senyum putus asa yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku bisa apa…"

"Di permainan seperti ini, kita tidak bisa terus-terusan merasa bersalah. Mereka mati, dan yang hidup harus bertahan demi yang mati. Aku berubah menjadi egois, insting setiap makhluk hidup yang membuatku menjadi berusaha mati-matian. _Aku ingin hidup._ " Penekanan kata di akhir kalimat yang dilontarkan Taehyung, membuat Jungkook terdiam.

"Aku ingin hidup Jungkook-ah… makanya aku berusaha. Aku bingung dengan dirimu yang ingin hidup, berusaha dengan membunuh pemain lain, terus merasa bersalah. Itu aneh bukan?" Jungkook hanya bisa diam saat Taehyung bertanya kepadanya dengan senyuman yang mulai berubah, tidak ada lagi senyuman putus asa yang ditangkap di mata Jungkook. "Jika dipikir ulang, permainan ini hampir sama dengan kehidupan di dunia."

CEKREK

Tangan Jungkook tanpa sadar menarik pelatuk dengan cepat saat melihat seringai mengerikan dari wajah Taehyung. Dirinya meneguk ludah dengan cepat dan Jungkook bisa merasakan bahwa rasa takut sudah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kau tau Tuhan 'kan Jungkook? Oh… dia pembuat _game_ terhebat dan kita adalah _player_ -nya." Kata Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kita dilahirkan di dunia yang keras, bermain di alur cerita masing-masing dengan kekuasaan-Nya yang sangat mengatur. Tak jarang kita mengalahkan orang lain dengan sengaja agar bertahan hidup di dunia ini… lalu apa bedanya dengan permainan yang kita jalankan sekarang?" Tanya Taehyung dengan memiringkan wajahnya, seakan menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Ap… apa maksudmu hyung? Ke—kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Jungkook hanya bisa tergagap dengan mata yang tidak lepas menatap wajah mengerikan Taehyung.

"Giliranku~" kata Taehyung bernada manis sambil menarik pelatuknya. "Kau tidak mengerti? Mari kujelaskan ulang, aku dilahirkan oleh sebuah keluarga yang dengan mudah membuangku ke panti asuhan hanya karena aku membebankan mereka. Apa yang orang tua aku lakukan itu sama saja dengan sengaja 'membunuh' ku agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup dengan baik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Dan bagaimana dengan kisah orang tua ku selanjutnya? Apa kau pernah bermain _game_ Jungkook? Beberapa _game_ dirancang dengan akhir yang berbeda, sesuai dengan apa yang _player_ lakukan. Jika sang pemain memilih jalan A saat ada masalah yang menghadang maka dia akan mendapat akhir yang bahagia, ada juga saat dia memilih B di masalah yang sama… maka dia bisa saja mendapat akhir yang berbeda. Dan hidup sama saja seperti itu…"

"Ada sedikit perbedaan, di dalam hidup kita membutuhkan keberuntungan di beberapa masalah. Contohnya saat ini, apa di saat giliranku selanjutnya… sebuah peluru akan menembus tubuhmu atau tidak? Cuma Tuhan yang tahu. Untuk saat ini hanya kebaikan hati Tuhan yang akan membantuku, yang bisa kita sebut dengan keberuntungan. Bisa saja, Tuhan berbaik hati dan membuat ada peluru di dalam pistol yang kupegang lalu aku akan memenangi permainan. Atau bisa saja, aku sudah ditetapkan untuk mati di sini."

Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan kode bahwa giliran Jungkook. Hal itu membuat Jungkook menarik pelatuknya dan melihat pistolnya yang tidak mengeluarkan peluru sedikitpun.

"Lalu kenapa aku mengatakan permainan ini sama saja dengan kehidupan nyata? Akh salah, maksudku _hampir sama_ … karena di sini, pembuat _game_ merancang kisah permainan dan keputusan untuk akhir dari permainan ada di kita. Yah, kemiripannya hanya di situ…" kata Taehyung dengan tersenyum di akhir penjelasannya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan ragu dari Jungkook. Teori yang dikatakan Taehyung memang terdengar cukup aneh di telinga Jungkook, tapi entah mengapa otaknya bergerak untuk setuju dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Jungkook-ah? Sekarang kita hanya punya satu kesempatan untuk menembak, dan salah satu dari pistol yang ada di tangan kita menentukan akhir dari permainan. Tapi… di pertengahan _game_ aku tahu sesuatu dan kurasa kau juga tahu itu." Kata Taehyung sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa aku bodoh Jungkook-ah, dan aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Kau anak jenius dari kecil, jadi jangan pasang wajah _idiot_ seperti itu." Sahut Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Terkadang, ada pembuat _game_ juga ikut bermain di dalamnya _game_ nya sendiri… bukan begitu Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Taehyung dengan pistol yang mengarah ke wajah Jungkook. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk terakhir, napasnya tertahan dan matanya menatap tajam. Di dalam hati Taehyung berdoa agar Tuhan berbaik hati dengan dirinya. Tapi…

CEKREK

Untuk saat ini keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada Taehyung…

Mata Taehyung melebar melihat pistol yang di tangannya tidak mengeluarkan apapun. Dan hal itu membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah Jungkook. Tanpa perlu Jungkook menarik pelatuknya pun, Taehyung sudah tahu akhir kisah dari permainan biadab ini.

Dirinya, kalah di permaianan terakhir….

"Tragis." Ucap Taehyung kepada dirinya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku mati dan tidak bisa membalas dendam."

Taehyung melihat perubahan wajah Jungkook yang sangat drastis. Jungkook sudah tidak lagi menangis frustasi atau bahkan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, sekarang Jungkook sudah menyeringai dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Keberuntungan, atau kecurangan… Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada sarkastik. Dirinya menunjuk salah satu bagian pistol yang ada di tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku baru menyadari, saat kau berteriak tadi… tanpa sadar kau menunjukkan tanda titik merah yang ada di pisto—"

"Memangnya salah saat melakukan kecurangan di sebuah _game_?" Tanya Jungkook cepat, memotong perkataan Taehyung dengan tawa bahagia. Air mata sudah tidak mengalir di matanya yang sekarang menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. Mulutnya tidak lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata frustasi, melainkan seringai mengerikan yang tidak pernah dilihat Taehyung dari awal permainan.

"Kau benar hyung…" gumam Jungkook dengan pistol yang mengarah ke arah wajah Taehyung dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terkadang ada pembuat _game_ yang juga ikut bermain di dalamnya _game_ nya sendiri…"

DOR!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jungkook, hanya berakting selama ini… kawan…**

 **MAAF UNTUK MY READERS :**

 **Ok, maaf pertama-tama… karena di chap ini mungkin sedikit mengganggu apalagi saat penjelasan tentang 'dunia ini sama saja dengan permainan'. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, sungguh T-T… ini hanya cerita epep, jadi santai saja yah… jangan terlalu dibawa serius soal pemikiran itu.**

 **Dan maaf yang kedua, aku lambat update… HAHAHAHAHA, ini sih gara-gara aku liburan… yang aku lakuin malah hibernasi. Tidur sampai badan pegal dan bangun lalu tidur lagi… wkwkwkwk, jangan ditiru yang temans…**

 **Maaf yang ketiga, aku tidak membalas balasan review kalian satu-satu. Karena aku takut basi jika dibalas sekarang.**

 **Maaf yang keempat, tapi karya ku tidak terinsipirasi dengan cerita anime apapun. Kalian boleh mengatakan mirip, tapi aku tidak akan menulis 'inspired by' karena memang aku tidak terinspirasi akan kisah apapun kecuali dari otakku sendiri.**

 **Maaf, jika kisahku memang mirip oleh beberapa kisah yang kalian ketahui. Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dan tolong berhenti berkata 'mirip' karena jujur saja itu melukai otakku yang sudah berpikir keras. Hey, otakku ini termaksud malas berpikir loh!**

 **Jadi berhentilah mengatakan 'mirip' dan melukai otak serta hatiku. Awalnya sih biasa saja, tapi kenapa lama-kelamaan kok nyakitin yah :'v**

 **Sedih loh, serius… coba deh kalian membuat sebuah karya lalu dengan mudah ada orang yang mengatakan 'Mirip sama yang ini yah!' walaupun tidak dibilang niru, tapi itu udah cukup menyentil hati aku dan aku cukup merasa sakit dengan kata-kata itu…**

 **Apalagi menyarankan aku untuk menulis 'inspired by' :') jujur aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris membacanya. Di saat kalian mengatakan judul yang aku tidak ketahui dan mengatakan 'mirip' sumpah itu nyakitin…**

 **Mungkin aku bisa menjawab satu-satu "oh, mirip yah? Itu apa? Film? Aku tonton deh." Atau menjawab dengan kata-kata yang lain lagi. Tapi mungkin aku udah terlalu lelah untuk menjawab itu dan akhirnya aku menjawab dengan kata-kata ini. Semoga kalian semua mengerti readers… :')**

 **Itu aja deh…**

 **Love and peace :3**


	9. Chapter 9

"Terkadang ada pembuat _game_ yang juga ikut bermain di dalamnya _game_ nya sendiri…"

DOR

Mata Taehyung melebar dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa detik kemudian, setetes darah keluar di sudut bibit Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar…

Dan darah yang membasahi baju Jungkook secara perlahan…

.

.

.

 **Main cast : Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pair : -**

 **NO LOVE STORY**

 **Genre : mystery, murdering, and… this fanfic about SURVIVAL GAME**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Flashback On)**

"Mulai sekarang kau tidur di sini yah Taehyung, teman sekamarmu Suga dan Kookie." Ucap ibu panti ke arah Taehyung yang masih begitu kecil. Akan tetapi Taehyung hanya diam, menatap tajam kamar barunya dan dua manusia kecil lainnya yang akan menjadi temannya.

Ibu panti itu hanya mengelus rambut Taehyung pelan, merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Taehyung. "Mulai sekarang, aku adalah ibumu… dan mereka adalah keluargamu, kau mengerti sayang? Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, kau aman di sini." Kata ibu panti dengan nada lembut, sangat lembut membuat hati Taehyung tersentuh.

Mulai sekarang, tidak ada yang menyiksanya lagi. Tidak ada yang memakinya lagi, tidak ada yang meneriakinya lagi. Taehyung sudah berada di tempat yang aman… dan dirinya merasa senang akan hal itu.

Jujur saja dia bahagia, Taehyung kecil sangat bahagia waktu dirinya dibuang ke dalam panti dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari ibu panti. Taehyung merasa hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik mulai sekarang.

"Sekarang bertemanlah dengan baik, ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kata ibu panti yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Anak kecil itu melihat Taehyung dengan pandangan takut.

"Dia selalu begitu kalau ada orang baru." Sahut seseorang dengan rambut berantakan dan menghampiri Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis. "Panggil saja Suga, aku tidak pernah tahu nama asliku. Umur 9 tahun dan kau?"

"Kim Taehyung… umur 7 tahun." Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dan kenapa hyung tidak tahu nama asli hyung?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah polos, membuat Suga tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku diserahkan ke panti ini bahkan sebelum aku diberi nama. Dan Jungkook, kenalan dengan anak baru." Perintah Yoongi yang membuat Jungkook menggeleng kuat.

"Kookie… takut, matanya ngeri!" teriak Jungkook lalu menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Taehyung langsung mengernyit kan dahi dan melihat ke arah kaca sambil berpikir apa yang salah dari matanya.

"Mata tajam bukan berarti dia akan membunuhmu Jungkook." Sahut Suga dengan tangan yang menarik kasar selimut Jungkook.

"TAPI FILM HANTU KOOKIE, SEMALAM HANTUNYA MATANYA TAJAMM! NGERII!" teriak Jungkook yang langsung meloncat ke dalam pelukan Suga dan memeluk Suga erat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menonton film hantu kalau takut…" gumam Suga dengan wajah risih dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan kuat Jungkook.

Melihat hal itu Taehyung langsung tertawa lebar, membuat Jungkook melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung. Taehyung tersenyum kotak saat melihat Jungkook yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus rambut Jungkook pelan.

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu di dunia ini Kookie…" kata Taehyung dengan nada lembut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau bukan hantu?" Tanya Jungkook yang membuat Suga dan Taehyung malah semakin tertawa keras. Sungguh mereka tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran Jungkook yang begitu unik.

"Tentu bukan, kau pikir semua orang yang bermata tajam itu hantu?" sahut Suga dengan tawa yang membuat Jungkook merengut lucu.

"Sekarang kita kenalan, namaku Kim Taehyung umur 7 tahun dan kau?" kata Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangan yang membuat Jungkook dengan ragu menyambutnya. Tapi setelah Jungkook menyentuh tangan Taehyung, dirinya langsung tersenyum cerah. Mengetahui bahwa Taehyung adalah manusia asli, bukanlah hantu yang mengerikan.

"Jeon Jungkook, 6 tahun!" balas Jungkook tersenyum cerah.

.

.

.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu seminggu, Taehyung sudah bisa bersahabat dengan semua anak panti. Tapi Taehyung sangat dekat dengan 6 orang yang selalu bermain dengannya. Mereka sering bermain bersama dari pagi hingga malam, bahkan terkadang membuat kenakalan yang membuat ibu panti marah dan menghukum mereka.

Dan hari ini Taehyung sedang tertawa cekikan sambil memegang pisau dapur yang ia curi di dapur. Dirinya sedang berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang selalu jadi tempat markas mereka bermain. "Hyung!" teriak Taehyung ke arah Suga yang baru saja muncul.

"Hyung, berteduhlah di sini! Mari kita bermain!" ajak Taehyung dengan tangan kiri yang memegang pisau.

"Apa yang ingin kau mainkan V?" Tanya Suga sambil berlari menuju ke tempat Taehyung yang mulai sekarang dipanggil V, hanya karena Jungkook kesusahan mengucapkan Taehyung dengan benar dan Suga menyarankan untuk memanggil Taehyung dengan huruf V.

"Entahlah… aku tidak tahu." Jawab Taehyung sambil kembali dengan kerjaannya, mencongkel kulit kayu pohon dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Suga sambil melihat Taehyung yang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Mengukir nama kita…" ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman yang menurut Suga sedikit aneh. Taehyung selalu mempunyai dua senyuman, satu senyuman kotak yang selalu tampak jika dia tertawa. Satu lagi adalah senyuman yang seperti seringai kecil, persis seperti seseorang yang sedang merencanakan suatu kejahatan.

"Nah siap!" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum kotak dan melihat hasil karyanya yang cukup berantakan. "Mulai sekarang, ini adalah markas kita!"

"Nah, ayo kita bermain sekarang! Aku kepikiran permainan yang seru, kujamin Hoseok hyung akan suka sama permainan kali ini. Sekarang tugas hyung adalah mengumpulkan prajurit!" perintah Taehyung yang membuat Suga menghela napas kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan Jinnie?" sahut Suga yang membuat Taehyung terdiam. "Dia masih sakit… ibu tidak mengatakan apapun setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, ibu nangis." Cerita Suga yang membuat Taehyung terduduk lemah.

"Apa separah itu? Jinnie hyung akan sembuh 'kan?" Tanya Taehyung pelan yang membuat Suga menggeleng tidak tahu.

"V!" teriak seseorang yang membuat Taehyung terkejut, dirinya langsung melihat Namjoon yang selalu dipanggil Joonie sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau mencuri pisau dapur?! Ibu mencarinya tahu!" kesal Joonie dan mengambil pisau dapur yang ada di tangan Taehyung.

"V hyung!" kali ini Jungkook yang berteriak sambil melempari Taehyung dengan boneka kelincinya. "Kenapa kau memakan kue yang ibu buat aku?!" kata Jungkook dan menatap Taehyung dengan wajah ganas.

"Yah mana aku tahu itu kue mu!"

"V!" tiba-tiba Hoseok muncul sambil membawa satu baju di tangan kirinya. "KAU KENAPA MENGGUNTING BAJUKU HUH?!" teriak Hoseok kuat yang membuat Taehyung merengut kesal.

"Buat apa aku mengguntingnya huh?! UKH, kalian semua kenapa kalau ada masalah… selalu aku yang disalahkan?!" kesal Taehyung sambil menghentakkan kaki di tanah.

"Karena jika diumpamakan, kalau panti asuhan tiba-tiba terbakar, itu sudah pasti kau yang melakukannya." Jawab Suga yang sekarang sudah bersandar nyaman di pohon tersebut. Taehyung langsung merengut sebal saat mendengar perkataan tidak masuk akal dari Suga lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Ok, aku yang mengambil pisau. Ok, aku yang memakan kue. Tapi aku tidak menggunting bajumu jadi hancur begini hyung!" bela Taehyung sambil menyentuh baju Hoseok yang sudah bolong di tengahnya.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau tahu kan di tengah ini ada gambar apa?! Gambar apa?!" teriak Hoseok dengan nada naik satu oktaf dan menunjuk ke bagian baju yang menghilang begitu saja. "ADA LAMBANG SUPERMAN!"

"SUPERMAN!" teriak Jungkook senang sambil memeluk Hoseok erat. Setelah itu Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kain hitam dari saku celananya dan membuka kain itu tepat di wajah Hoseok. "Kookie suka Superman! Jadi Kookie pinjam lambang nya!" kata Jungkook dengan tersenyum cerah.

Hoseok yang melihat lambang Superman berada di tangan Jungkook hanya bisa menganga lebar, dirinya merasa kesal sekaligus tidak tega untuk memaki anak seimut Jungkook. Maka dari itu, wajah Hoseok berubah 180 derajat, jadi senyum yang sangat di paksakan dengan mata melotot.

"Kau tahu hyung sangat sangat sangat sangat teramat menyukai baju ini bukan?!" Tanya Hoseok yang membuat Jungkook kecil mengangguk tanpa ragu. "OMONA, KAU LUCU SEKALI!" kesal Hoseok sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook sekuat tenaga sampai Jungkook berteriak heboh karena sakit.

"KAU LUCU SEKALI… SANGAT LUCU… SANGAT TERAMAT LUCU!" geram Hoseok dengan tangan yang menggoyangkan kepala Jungkook ke kiri dan ke kanan sekaligus mencubit pipin tembam Jungkook.

"Hiyaaaa, maaf hyung maaf!" teriak Jungkook penuh kesengsaraan. Tapi tidak berapa lama tangan Hoseok berhenti mencubit dan matanya fokus ke arah gerbang masuk panti.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Hoseok kebingungan saat melihat mobil hitam yang terlihat mahal dan dua manusia yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Oh, itu pasti tukang perbaiki pintu." Sahut Taehyung santai yang membuat mereka semua melihat ke arahnya. "Kalian tahu, pintu kamar aku, Suga, dan Jungkook tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam." Cerita Taehyung dengan santai.

"Tapi kau yakin? Ada tukang yang berpakaian seperti orang penting? Apa lagi yang mereka gunakan itu adalah jas." Ucap Jimin secara tiba-tiba. Membuat hampir seluruh anak yang berada di pohon itu meloncat menjauh dari sumber suara.

"HOA! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SINI?!" teriak Taehyung yang lebih panik, pasalnya Jimin berkata tiba-tiba sembari menepuk ringan pundak Taehyung.

"Dari tadi? Sejak kau mengukir nama aku tertidur di sisi pohon sebelahnya…" jawab Jimin dengan wajah santai tidak bersalah. Sedangkan 5 orang lain yang di sekelilingnya hanya bisa menarik napas lega, apalagi Jungkook yang tadinya bersembunyi di belakang punggung Hoseok sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Hoseok.

"Jadi, siapa mereka?" Tanya Jimin sekali lagi dengan wajah berpura-pura berpikir. Serentak mereka semua langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jimin dan berpikir dengan pikiran kosong. Tidak tahu menahu tentang orang yang terlihat kaya yang sedang melangkah menuju panti. Tanpa disadari, si kecil Jungkook berlari menuju dua manusia itu.

"Maaf, apa tante sama oom itu tukang perbaiki pintu?" Kata Jungkook dengan polosnya sambil menarik-narik celana kain berwarna hitam yang sedang dipakai oleh pria muda.

"Omo! Anak ini lucu sekali! Lebih baik kita adopsi yang ini saja!" ucap wanita di sebelahnya dengan wajah antusias, wanita itu langsung mengelus pipi Jungkook lembut dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Yah… mungkin kami memang tukang perbaiki pintu." Jawab pria dengan wajah ramah yang terlihat tampan saat tertawa. "Mungkin lebih baik kita melihat ke dalam." Kata pria itu yang membuat wanita dengan pakaian serba mewah mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah Kyung Ho… tapi kurasa aku ingin mengadopsi anak yang ini. Dia terlihat sangat lucu." Kata Sooyoung sambil tersenyum manis dan melangkah menuju bangunan panti.

Mendengar itu semua, 4 orang yang menguping dari kejauhan langsung berlari mengejar Jungkook. Berbicara dengan heboh bahwa Jungkook akan diadopsi, dan itu adalah pertanda baik. Jimin bercerita dengan semangat, kalau Jungkook diadopsi dia akan mendapatkan banyak mainan. Membuat Jungkook langsung berteriak dan meloncat kegirangan.

Tanpa disadari, Taehyung yang masih terdiam di bawah pohon hanya menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan bingung. Hingga sekarang, Taehyung tidak mengerti apa enaknya jika diadopsi. Dan bagaimana jika Jungkook malah mendapat orang tua baru yang kejam?

Membayangkan dirinya yang waktu dulu selalu dipukul dan disiksa oleh orang tua aslinya saja sudah membuat kedua kakinya gemetar. Apalagi jika Jungkook yang mengalaminya? Salah satu sahabatnya yang masih naif. Pemikiran Jungkook hanya seputar superhero dan seluruh dunia ini hanya berisi orang-orang baik.

Lagipula, saat pertama kali Taehyung berjabat tangan dengan 6 orang yang mau berteman dengannya. 6 orang yang tidak menganggapnya sampah dan bermain dengannya selama dirinya masih di panti. Dia berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia akan melindungi keenam sahabatnya dan memeriksa dengan benar bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya itu akan diadopsi oleh keluarga yang baik. Bukan seperti keluarganya yang dulu.

Maka dari itu, Taehyung langsung menggerakkan kakinya. Ingin sekali dia menghadang sepasang kekasih yang baru masuk ke bangunan panti dan menginterogasi mereka, apakah mereka termaksud keluarga 'baik' atau bukan?

Tapi setelah Taehyung memasuki bangunan panti, Taehyung tidak menemukan keberadaan orang yang ia cari. Hal itu membuat dirinya terus mencari di ruangan lain, membuka satu ruangan dengan cepat dan membuka ruangan yang lain lagi. Hingga akhrinya langkahnya terhenti waktu dirinya berhasil membuka kamar salah satu sahabatnya, Jin hyung.

Di situ dia mendengar suara wanita yang menangis, dengan penasaran Taehyung membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan terdiam. Melihat ibu panti yang sangat ia sayangi menangis dengan pandangan sedih menatap ke arah Jin hyung yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher.

"Kumohon, anak ini butuh di operasi dengan cepat. Kami tidak mempunyai biaya yang cukup untuk biaya operasi kanker-nya. Aku tidak tega melihat salah satu anak asuh ku menderita seperti ini." Ucap ibu panti sambil memohon ke arah wanita yang Taehyung ingat namanya adalah Sooyoung.

"Tapi… apa kemungkinan dia akan sembuh secara keseluruhan? Hanya saja kami membutuhkan keturunan untuk memegang seluruh perusahan kami ke depannya. Bukannya aku tidak mempunyai hati, tapi aku benar-benar butuh anak yang sehat tanpa ada riwayat sakit parah seperti ini agar ke depannya kami tidak susah." Kata Kyung Ho dengan nada tegas namun ada terselip rasa kasihan di dalamnya.

"Yeobo! Apa kau tidak mempunyai hati?! Bukankah lebih baik kita mengadopsi anak ini dan menyembuhkannya?! Dia bisa mati kalau begini terus!" ucap Sooyoung dengan kerutan di dahinya. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan sikap 'tidak ada belas kasihan' suaminya itu.

Kyung Ho menatap ke arah Sooyoung sedikit lama sebelum akhirnya berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi. Membuka pintu dengan cepat, membuat Taehyung langsung menyingkir dan mendongak, melihat wajah Kyung Ho yang seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Sooyoung yang melihat tingkah suaminya langsung memeluk ibu panti. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan, walaupun tidak semua terdengar oleh Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung samar-samar mendengar kata bahwa mereka akan datang lagi ke sini esok pagi, pagi-pagi sekali dengan ambulance yang akan mengangkut Jin hyung pergi menuju rumah sakit. Setelah itu Sooyoung mencium jidat Jin sebentar, membisikkan kata-kata bahwa Jin adalah anak yang hebat.

Dan di saat Sooyoung melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Jin, dirinya sempat berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang menatap kosong ke arah mata Sooyoung. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, Taehyung langsung menyunggingkan senyum kotak yang sangat lebar.

"Kurasa, tante adalah orang yang baik." Ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju kamar Jin dan mulai memeluk ibu panti dengan erat.

.

.

.

"V HYUNG!" teriak Jungkook kesekian kalinya sambil meloncat di atas tempat tidur. Dari tadi Jungkook sangat senang waktu mendengar dirinya akan diadopsi. Dan bayangan akan tempat tidur nyaman serta mainan yang sangat banyak sudah membuat dirinya sangat senang.

"Jungkook diamlah…" ucap Taehyung sambil memasang wajah berpikir. Taehyung ingin sekali mengatakan ke teman-temannya termaksud Jungkook, bahwa besok Jin hyung lah yang akan diadopsi.

Akan tetapi kelima temannya, termaksud Jungkook sudah terlalu senang. Bahkan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Taehyung untuk membuat kenangan terakhir sebelum berpisah. Taehyung merasa dirinya sangat bersalah melihat wajah teman-temannya yang bahagia akan hal yang salah.

Hanya saja, hati nurani Taehyung juga tidak tega menghancurkan kesenangan mereka seketika. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ini semua. Membuatnya tanpa sadar berteriak saat mendengar tawa mereka yang cukup kuat karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Hoseok.

Dan waktu teriakan itu masuk ke seluruh telinga teman-temannya, membuat seluruh temannya terdiam dan menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ehm… maaf… aku tida—" Taehyung langsung terdiam. Awalnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak sengaja berteriak dan membiarkan mereka semua lanjut tertawa riang. Tapi apa itu yang terbaik?

Selain itu, mereka juga harus tahu bukan? Bahwa Jin hyung memang benar-benar sedang sakit parah. Bukankah tidak baik? Tertawa di atas penderitaan sahabat sendiri?

"Jin hyung… dia sakit… parah sepertinya. Kata ibu panti nama sakitnya 'kanker'." Kata Taehyung dengan nada sedih. Merubah aura senang menjadi sedih mendadak.

"Lalu, besok Jin hyung yang akan diadopsi… bukan Jungkook." Dan kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Taehyung membuat Jungkook langsung menatapnya tidak percaya.

"V hyung… sedang berbohong 'kan?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mulai berlinang air mata. Pupus sudah impian dia yang ingin mendapat banyak mainan.

"Maaf Jungkook, tadi hyung melihatnya sendiri. Mereka akan datang besok pagi dan mengadopsi Jin hyung." Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tapi reaksi yang diberikan Jungkook benar-benar diluar dugaan. Pada dasarnya, Jungkook bukanlah anak yang penuh pengertian. Jungkook egois dan manja, faktor karena dirinya yang dulu berasal dari keluarga kaya, yang tiba-tiba mengalami kebangkrutan hingga melibatkan beberapa orang berbahaya, membuat Jungkook diberikan ke panti agar dirinya aman. Selama berada di keluarga kayanya dulu, Jungkook sangatlah manja. Dan tidak ada perubahan selama 3 tahun di panti, dirinya masih tetap seperti Jungkook yang dulu.

Jungkook langsung mengepal kedua tangannya dan berteriak menangis. Memukul bahu Taehyung berkali-kali dan berteriak Taehyung adalah anak yang jahat. "V hyung bohong! Mulai besok aku yang pergi dari panti ini! Mulai besok aku akan mendapat keluarga yang baik! Mulai besok aku akan mendapat semua mainan yang aku mau! Aku tidak akan makan-makanan murahan yang ada di panti ini! Dan aku juga tidak akan memainkan mainan yang sudah rusak! Aku yang lebih pantas diadopsi oleh mereka! Bukan Jin hyung yang lemah itu!"

PLAK!

Satu tangan melayang ringan menampar pipi Jungkook. Tangisan Jungkook langsung terhenti dan seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu membeku.

"Sejak kapan kau bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini Jungkook?!" teriak Taehyung dengan nada marah, metanya menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook yang sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan takut.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur tinggal di panti ini! Dan Jin hyung lebih pantas untuk diadopsi keluarga baik seperti mereka! Bukan kau yang hanya bisa menangis dan mempunyai sifat buruk seperti ini!" kata Taehyung dengan nada tegas.

Membuat Jungkook semakin menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya, Jungkook seumur hidup tidak pernah ditampar. Dan walaupun tamparan Taehyung tidak terlalu kuat, tetap saja Jungkook merasa takut. Dirinya langsung menangis tertahan dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang bekas tamparan Taehyung di pipinya.

Melihat hal itu Taehyung langsung terkejut akan tingkah lakunya sendiri. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Dirinya langsung melihat tangannya sendiri yang cukup memerah dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Taehyung benar-benar merasa bersalah, bahkan sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi seorang monster.

Dia sudah menampar sahabatnya sendiri, dirinya tidak ada bedanya dengan keluarganya sendiri yang suka melakukan penyiksaan. Dirinya jahat... sangat jahat…

Taehyung langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan setelah itu dia langsung berbalik badan dengan raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Dengan cepat Taehyung langsung melangkah keluar kamar dan berlari. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terisak kecil dengan empat temannya yang hanya bisa bengong melihat adegan tadi.

Dan tidak berapa lama, Jungkook melontarkan kata-kata bahwa dirinya ingin sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya salah satu anak yang membuat Taehyung langsung mendongak, melihat wajah Bambam yang menatapnya heran. "Sekarang sudah malam dan kau berada di luar. Nanti jika ibu panti mencarimu bagaimana?"

Taehyung hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan membiarkan ada jeda sunyi beberapa saat. "Aku lebih suka tidur di bawah pohon." Ucap Taehyung yang membuat Bambam mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi setelah itu dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Terserah… kau memang aneh." Kata Bambam sambil melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini kembali meringkuk di bawah pohon dengan perasaan bersalah.

Dari awal ketemu, Bambam tidak pernah mengerti apa jalan pikir Taehyung. Dan mereka juga tidak dekat walau kamar mereka sebenarnya bersebelahan. Maklum saja, Bambam adalah tipe anak panti yang lebih suka menyendiri atau bermain bersama teman-teman yang tenang. Bukan teman berisik seperti Taehyung.

Dirinya pun melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya, karena mata yang mulai sedikit mengantuk. Bambam memasuki kamar yang salah, awalnya dia bingung… kenapa pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup rapat? Malahan ada ganjalan mainan di bawahnya. Dan saat dirinya melihat Jungkook yang meringkuk di tempat tidur, dirinya baru sadar bahwa ia salah kamar.

Dia langsung tertawa sendiri karena kebodohannya lalu menutup rapat pintu kamar itu. Dengan santai dirinya berjalan pelan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Berbaring di tempat tidur dengan nyaman dan mulai menutup mata.

Berpikir bahwa kesalahan yang ia perbuat hanyalah salah kamar…

Padahal ada satu hal lagi yang dirinya tidak sadari, bahwa dia baru saja membuat api kecil di sebuah kisah yang berujung kematian.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan, setelah menangis semalaman dan berpikir akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Pagi ini ia siap untuk meminta maaf kepada Taehyung dan merelakan dirinya untu diadopsi lain kali.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, walau matanya bengkak karena menangis dan pipinya masih terasa sakit karena tamparan Taehyung, tapi dirinya merasa bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Maka dari itu dia langsung menuju pintu kamar dan mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

Dirinya langsung terdiam saat pintu itu tidak terbuka sama sekali, bola matanya melebar dan dirinya mulai panik. Dia melihat mainan yang sengaja ia jadikan ganjalan sudah tidak mengganjal pintunya lagi. Banyak pemikiran yang terlintas di pikiran Jungkook, tapi karena dirinya dilanda kepanikan, dia langsung menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kuat, berharap ada yang mendengar dan menolongnya untuk keluar.

"BUKA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! BUKA! SUGA HYUNG, V HYUNG, HOSEOK HYUNG! SIAPAPUN! JINIE HYUNG, JOONIE HYUNG, CHIMIN HYUNG! TOLONG KOOKIE! Hiks… TOLONG!"

Teriak Jungkook histeris dan mulai menangis, Jungkook takut sekali dengan yang namanya terkunci di dalam suatu ruangan, sendirian. Dulu waktu ia kecil, Jungkook pernah tanpa sengaja terkunci di dalam gudang seharian, dirinya langsung menangis heboh waktu salah satu pembantu menemukannya yang sedang meringkuk memeluk diri sendiri.

Semenjak itu, dirinya selalu takut berada di ruangan yang terkunci. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar panik. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin dan bola matanya tidak fokus, mengitari ruangan demi mencari jalan keluar tanpa perlu melewati pintu.

Dan pandangan terkunci saat melihat jendela kamar yang tertutupi korden, dirinya langsung tersenyum cerah dan membuka korden. Dirinya dengan cepat membuka jendela sebelum pergerakannya terhenti karena menyadari bahwa jendela itu dilindungi oleh teralis. Jungkook sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian dia kembali menangis.

Dia memukul jendela beberapa kali dengan isakan kecil dan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Akan tetapi semua itu terhenti saat sebuah keributan mulai terdengar. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan dengan susah payah melihat ke arah kanan. Dirinya berusaha untuk melihat ke halaman panti hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar sana.

Lalu pada saat itu, suara ambulance mulai terdengar. Semua anak panti berjejer sambil melambaikan tangan, seakan memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal kepada anak yang digendong oleh dua orang yang Jungkook kenali.

Dari semua orang yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal, hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan orang itu adalah Taehyung, yang sadari tadi terus melihat ke arah kamar anak bergigi kelinci itu dengan raut wajah bingung.

Menurut Taehyung, aneh saja Jungkook belum terbangun pagi ini dan Taehyung yakin Jungkook pasti akan keluar lalu menemui Jin hyung untuk terakhir kali. Tapi ternyata dugaan Taehyung salah, Jungkook tidak keluar kamar dari tadi pagi, dan Taehyung terlalu diliputi rasa bersalah untuk sekedar datang menghampiri Jungkook.

Alhasil, Taehyung hanya melihat ke arah jendela kamar Jungkook. Sebelum akhirnya ia melihat Jungkook memunculkan kepalanya dari jendela dan menatap kepergian Jin hyung dengan wajah menangis ketakutan. Taehyung awalnya kebingungan melihat tingkah Jungkook, akan tetapi tidak berapa lama kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Dan saat itu terjadi kesalah pahaman yang sangat besar.

Di satu sisi Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam kaku, melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang mulai berubah. Menampakkan rasa kesal yang amat dalam, membuat Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah.

Di sisi yang lain, otak Jungkook berpikir keras. Bagaimana bisa ia terkunci di dalam ruangan ini? Orang yang terakhir keluar dari ruangannya adalah Suga hyung, dan Jungkook waktu itu masih sempat memeriksa soal janggalan pintu yang masih setia menjanggal pintunya. Tapi pagi ini kenapa bisa tertutup rapat?

Jika dipikirkan, Taehyung pada waktu itu marah besar kepadanya. Bisa saja Taehyung sengaja mengunci Jungkook di dalam ruangan supaya memberikan efek jera terhadap Jungkook, lalu membuat Jungkook tidak bisa mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal yang terakhir kali untuk Jin hyung.

Hanya itu kemungkinan yang dapat diterima oleh akal sehat Jungkook, dan Jungkook semakin kesal terhadap Taehyung. Apalagi sekarang dirinya menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum licik, entah mengapa rasa kesal yang berlebihan membuat Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan semenjak itu, Jungkook menyatakan perang secara sepihak terhadap Taehyung.

Jungkook yang terus menghindar dan Taehyung yang terlalu didera rasa bersalah, membuatnya takut untuk meminta maaf terhadap Jungkook dan berakhir memasang wajah datar saat berpapasan dengan Jungkook.

Sejak saat itu pula, pertemanan mereka mulai retak. Semenjak kepergian Jin hyung dan adegan kemarahan Taehyung terhadap Jungkook, mereka berenam tidak pernah bermain bersama. Dan keadaan semakin pecah saat Jungkook meminta kepada ibu panti untuk pindah kamar.

Tidak berselang beberapa minggu, keluarga demi keluarga datang ke panti itu. Mengadopsi satu persatu anak yang dulunya menjadi teman Jungkook, entah kebetulan yang sangat aneh atau takdir yang berjalan terlalu cepat, Jungkook sekarang tertinggal sendiri saat keenam mantan sahabatnya pergi keluar dari panti lebih dulu darinya.

Dan di saat kepergian mereka, Jungkook tidak sedikitpun mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dirinya terlalu kesal akan hal yang tidak pasti. Apalagi saat kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook sempat menatap mata Taehyung beberapa detik, mereka sempat menatap satu sama lain. Tapi tidak ada yang berkata, Jungkook masih mengibar bendera perang dan Taehyung masih tetap tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya.

Lalu tiba saatnya seorang dengan wajah tegas datang ke panti asuhan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Jungkook mulai diadopsi…

Oleh keluarga yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan sangat baik…

Jin diadopsi oleh Sooyoung dan Kyung Ho, dua orang yang berbaik hati membayar seluruh biaya yang harus dikeluarkan agar Jin kembali sehat. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengalami proses pengobatan, dan walau para dokter mengatakan bahwa kanker hati tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dan pasti mati, tapi nyatanya sebuah keajaiban mengejutkan dunia kedokteran. Jin berhasil sembuh…

Entah karena takdir yang menyuruh Jin untuk hidup lebih lama, tapi yang jelas Jin sangat bersyukur saat mengetahui dirinya bisa hidup sekali lagi. Walau Jin tidak dinyatakan sembuh sempurna, dirinya tetap harus menjalani pemeriksaan rutin dan tetek bengek lainnya. Akan tetapi Jin merasa sangat bahagia.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Suga, dirinya mulai diberikan nama baru dan masuk ke dalam keluarga yang sangat teratur. Dirinya sangat diidam-idamkan untuk menjadi seorang dokter, dan dia tidak akan mengecewakan keluarga barunya. Dengan nama Min Yoongi, Suga mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan hidup baru, yang lebih teratur dan disiplin.

Sedangkan Namjoon yang masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup yang hangat, kaya tapi hangat. Namjoon masuk ke dalam keluarga yang tiap pagi akan ada rutinitas sarapan pagi bersama, dan setiap malam selalu ada waktu untuk bersama menonton film dan menceritakan apa saja kejadian yang mereka alami satu harian. Sangat hangat dan nyaman…

Hoseok sendiri mendapat keluarga yang benar-benar cocok denganya. Keluarga sederhana yang selalu mengajarkan apa indahnya kehidupan. Apalagi sekarang Hoseok mendapat ayah yang sama-sama menyukai superhero bernama Superman. Dan Hoseok sangat beruntung mendapat keluarga yang kaya, dirinya bahkan bisa memiliki banyak sekali barang-barang yang berbau Superman. Hoseok benar-benar suka dengan kehidupan barunya.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Jimin masuk ke keluarga yang kaya tapi bergaya hidup sederhana. Rumah yang ia miliki hanyalah rumah kecil yang bertingkat dua. Dan sekarang Jimin memiliki saudara tiri perempuan yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Ternyata salah satu alasan dirinya diadopsi, hanya karena adik tirinya itu sangat ingin mempunyai sosok yang dapat dikagumi, adik tirinya sangat ingin mempunyai seorang abang. Dan tentu saja Jimin sejak saat itu mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik, dia ingin menjadi abang yang baik bagi adik tirinya.

Taehyung sendiri, mendapat keluarga yang mendekati sempurna. Dirinya selalu mendapat senyuman hangat dari sang ibu dan tepukan pundak yang menguatkan dirinya dari sang ayah. Keluarganya tergolong kaum sederhana, yang hidup dengan cara hemat. Akan tetapi Taehyung senang, entah kenapa semenjak keluarga barunya datang dan menerima dirinya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalu. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di masa sekarang dengan dirinya yang baru. Dia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi, dan mencoba untuk tidak berbuat bodoh. Dan bisa dikatakan, Taehyung sudah sangat bahagia sejak masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang baru.

Semuanya bahagia, garis alur yang menenangkan dan kisah sederhana yang membuat orang berpikir bahwa ini sebuah kisah dengan akhir 'Happy Ending'. Tapi tidak dengan Jungkook…

Dirinya terjebak dalam keluarga yang salah…

Sangat salah…

"Kenapa kau menangis?" kata pria yang bernama Wu Yifan. "Berdiri." Perintahnya sekali lagi, membuat Jungkook yang waktu itu masih berumur 9 tahun terbatuk-batuk dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat. "Kubilang berdiri."

Perintah mutlak dari Yifan membuat Jungkook harus memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri dengan tegap. "Posisi." Ucap Yifan yang langsung dijawab dengan gerakan tubuh Jungkook yang menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Kedua tangan Jungkook langsung siap di tempat dengan kepalan yang cukup kuat.

BRAK!

Dan satu pukulan telak mengenai pergelangan kaki kiri Jungkook, membuat Jungkook langsung berteriak kuat dan merasakan darah mengalir deras di kakinya. Sedangkan kayu yang dipegang Yifan sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Kuda-kuda seperti apa itu? Apa aku tidak pernah mengajarimu bagaima kuda-kuda yang benar dalam taekwondo?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada dingin yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Ma—maaf… ay—"

"Bersihkan lukamu, jam 4 sore kau lanjut belajar cara menembak." Kata Yifan dengan nada dingin, memotong pembicaraan Jungkook seakan Yifan tidak ingin mendengar suara Jungkook sedikitpun. Yifan melempar patahan kayu itu dengan acuh tak acuh, dirinya mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan latihan khusus untuk Jungkook, meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya bisa menangis merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam.

Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Tapi Jungkook mempunyai firasat bahwa Yifan bukanlah orang baik. Entah mengapa dirinya pada waktu itu menerima uluran tangan Yifan, tanpa menyadari bahwa setelah ini dirinya akan diubah menjadi sebuah robot pembunuh.

Dunia baru yang Jungkook masuki adalah dunia gelap, Yifan sendiri adalah seorang mafia yang memiliki organisasi paling besar di Korea Selatan. Semua orang yang terlibat dalam dunia gelap akan tunduk kepada Yifan yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh bertangan dingin. Dia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang melakukan kesalahan, walaupun itu adalah tangan kanannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi pada Yifan. Dirinya terkena penyakit mematikan, yang membuat dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama. Dan Yifan adalah orang yang tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, mengingat seluruh orang di dalam organisasi mafianya akan rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapat posisinya. Maka dari itu Yifan memilih untuk mengadopsi seorang anak yang masih suci, yang bisa ia kendalikan dan ia latih dengan benar untuk menggantikan posisinya suatu saat nanti.

Dan anak itu adalah Jungkook.

Hanya saja Jungkook tergolong lemah, dan posisi sebagai ketua mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan terlalu sulit untuknya. Ingin saja Jungkook menangis dan berteriak minta tolong seperti dulu. Atau apapun itu… tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa bersikap manja. Sama sekali tidak bisa…

Jungkook menggigit baju putihnya sendiri sambil menahan tangis saat kaki kirinya benar-benar terasa sakit. Pelatihan yang ia jalani baru saja berlangsung satu bulan, dan dia benar-benar kagum dengan diri sendiri, bahwa dirinya sanggup hidup selama ini.

"AHHH!" teriak Jungkook semakin menjadi saat dia merasakan air dingin mengalir di kaki kirinya. Dia langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat anak yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya sedang tersenyum tipis. Setahu Jungkook nama anak itu adalah Baekhyun, anak dari Sehun yang merupakan tangan kanan Yifan.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa lukamu itu harus dibersihkan." Ucap Baekhyun mengabaikan ringisan Jungkook yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Setelah itu Baekhyun mulai membantu membersihkan luka lain di tubuh Jungkook dengan perlahan.

Tidak lupa pula Baekhyun memasangkan perban dan berbagai macam obat salep yang ia punya ke seluruh luka yang ada di tubuh Jungkook. "Kau hanya punya satu jam untuk beristirahat sekarang…" kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Jungkook dan menyandar ke dinding. Menatap ruangan latihan Jungkook yang terlihat seperti biasa, rapi tapi mengerikan.

"Aku tahu… hyung…" ucap Jungkook lemah. Entah sejak kapan Jungkook kehilangan rasa untuk hidup.

"Itu berat aku tahu." Kata Baekhyun yang membuat Jungkook langsung menatapnya. "Aku dan ayahku, mengabdi untuk terus setia dengan Ketua Yifan. Dan tentu saja aku juga dilatih sepertimu… bahkan lebih parah." Jelas Baekhyun dengan mata menerawang.

"Tentu saja sampai sekarang aku terus berlatih, karena suatu saat aku akan menggantikan posisi ayah. Atau paling tidak aku akan menetap menjadi salah satu anggota di sini." Lanjutnya pelan. "Memang menyedihkan memiliki takdir mengerikan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cukup dinikmati saja bukan?"

Jungkook langsung mengernyitkan dahi, dirinya tidak mengerti. Apa yang perlu dinikmati dari segala macam penyiksaan yang ia alami? Rasa sakit dan lelah yang berlebihan? Itu yang perlu dinikmati?

"Kau akan mengerti nanti… aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dirimu… tapi kurasa saat di panti kau hidup sangat menyenangkan. Makanya kau sedikit kaget saat terjun ke sini. Ibaratnya dari pedesaan yang nyaman dan sekarang dilempar ke medan perang." Celetuk Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Jungkook langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya, pundaknya mulai naik turun dan suara isakan terdengar dari mulutnya. Entah mengapa sekarang dia merindukan panti, merindukan teman lamanya, merindukan markas lama mereka, merindukan semuanya.

"Hyung… nanti kalau aku sudah bisa bebas… bantu aku temui beberapa orang." Sahut Jungkook disela-sela tangisannya. Membuat Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke mereka semua…" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum pertama yang ia keluarkan semenjak menginjak tempat yang ia yakini adalah neraka.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yifan yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Menatap anak asuhnya diliputi keringat seluruh tubuh serta beberapa luka di wajahnya.

Sudah 3 tahun lebih Jungkook dilatih dengan berbagai macam teknik latihan yang mengerikan. Lebih dari puluhan anak buah yang dia kalahkan saat latihan taekwondo. Dirinya juga menguasi berbagai macam teknik dalam memakai pedang, atau kehebatan lainnya adalah dirinya yang bisa menembak menggunakan pistol dan mengenai target tanpa meleset sekalipun.

Bertahun-tahun dirinya dilatih dan selama itu juga Jungkook sudah berubah menjadi mesin yang disetel untuk berkelahi…

Tapi bukan untuk membunuh.

Makanya saat ini Jungkook hanya bisa diam, tangan kanannya memegang erat sebuah pistol yang terisi peluru. Matanya menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah karena kalah dalam perkelahian.

"Bunuh dia." Ucap Yifan yang sudah keberapa kali, tapi tidak sedikitpun Jungkook laksanakan. Otak Jungkook kosong begitu saja. Mana mungkin…

Mana mungkin dirinya sudi menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Apalagi yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah Baekhyun, satu-satunya hyung, satu-satunya teman, satu-satunya orang yang ada di sampingnya saat ia kesusahan. Bagaimana bisa ia tega membunuh orang sebaik Baekhyun?

"A—ku…"

"Kenapa? Tidak memiliki nyali?" potong Yifan yang membuat Jungkook menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat Yifan menghela napas panjang.

Beberapa detik, suasana ruangan latihan begitu sepi. Waktu seakan membeku, sebelum akhirnya Yifan melirik ke arah kiri. Menatap tangan kanannya, Sehun yang berwajah datar, seakan tidak peduli bahwa anaknya sendiri sudah berada di ujung kematian. Walau begitu, Yifan dapat melihat bahwa tangan Sehun bergetar hebat.

"Mari kucontohkan." Kata Yifan sambil mengambil satu pistol, mendadak seluruh anak buahnya yang berbaris mengitari ruangan berlatih diliputi aura tegang. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook, yang matanya melebar sepuluh kali lipat dan detak jantungnya yang terasa seperti berhenti.

Tangan kanan Yifan lurus ke depan, mengarah ke Baekhyun yang hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga Tuhan melindunginya dan membiarkan tidak mati. Sepersekian detik, jari telunjuk Yifan bergerak, dan waktu itu semua terasa lebih lambat.

Jungkook berteriak, Baekhyun menutup mata rapat, dan tangan kanan Yifan bergerak ke arah kiri…

DOR!

Satu peluru terbuang…

Dan satu orang dewasa ambruk begitu saja, dengan darah yang mengalir deras di bagian perutnya. Baekhyun yang merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak kenapa-kenapa, langsung membuka mata dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung bergetar kuat, mulutnya menganga lebar, dan air matanya nyaris keluar waktu melihat ayahnya, Sehun sudah terbaring di lantai sambil memeluk perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"AYAH!" teriak Baekhyun dengan cepat, dirinya langsung memeluk ayahnya yang sudah muntah darah. Mengelus kepala Sehun berkali-kali dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus. "Andwe… andwe… ayah… bertahan, kumohon… bertahan." Ucap Baekhyun, membiarkan darah ayahnya sendiri membasahi baju putihnya.

"Ap… yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Yifan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dirinya tidak mengerti, kenapa ayahnya begitu kejam? Bahkan sekarang Jungkook hanya bisa terduduk dengan kedua lutut yang menopangnya.

"Pengkhianat harus dibasmi." Jelas ayahnya tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun. "Kau lihat? Buah tidak akan pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonya. Lebih baik kau membunuh anak ini, daripada suatu saat nanti dia akan mengkhianati keluarga kita."

 _Keluarga kita._

Jungkook tersenyum miring saat mendengar ucapan itu. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan semua ini pantas disebut keluarga? Bahkan sekedar makan bersama pun tidak pernah terlaksana dengan baik.

Ini bukan keluarga…

Ini tidak jauh dari kata pelatihan, dirinya diadopsi bukan untuk melengkapi sebuah keluarga yang hangat, tapi dirinya diadopsi untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes begitu saja di mata Jungkook, dirinya merasa begitu lelah. Sangat lelah…

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?" sahut Yifan dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menggantikanku, waktu aku mati nanti, kalau membunuh saja kau tidak punya nyali." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada meremehkan, tidak menyadari tangan kanan Jungkook yang mulai menggenggam kuat pistolnya.

"Bunuh di—"

"DIAM!"

DOR!

Teriak Jungkook dengan nada frustasi, tangannya tanpa sadar menembakkan peluru tepat di jantung ayahnya. Membuat ayahnya langsung berteriak kaget dan menyentuh dada kirinya dengan muka terkejut.

"KUBILANG DIAM!" ucap Jungkook sekali lagi dengan nada tinggi, dirinya langsung berdiri dan melangkah cepat menuju tempat duduk ayahnya.

DOR!

"DIAM BERARTI DIAM!" lanjutnya sambil menembakkan satu peluru tepat di mulut ayahnya.

DOR!

"DIAM KAU BANGSAT! DASAR BEDEBAH! DIAM!"

DOR!

"DIAM!"

DOR!

"DIAM!"

DOR!

Lima peluru menancap tepat di kepala Yifan. Membuat Yifan langsung tidak bernyawa dan ambruk dari kursinya. Dan saat itu juga Jungkook terpaku, dirinya langsung menjatuhkan pistol dengan lemah ke lantai.

Dia menatap mayat ayahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah, dan saat darah itu mengalir mendekati dirinya, Jungkook langsung berjalan mundur dengan linglung. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Jungkook hanya bisa menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai karena kedua kakinya bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" ucap Jungkook sembari melihat tangannya yang sudah bergetar hebat.

"Oh Tuhan… apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Dan ucapan terakhir yang Jungkook lontarkan, membuat seisi ruangan mendadak ricuh. Jungkook menangis hebat dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan teriakan rasa penyesalan. Berkali-kali berteriak minta maaf juga tidak ada gunanya. Bagaimanapun juga Yifan adalah ayahnya…

Ayah yang membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu semua berubah, Jungkook tidak lagi seperti Jungkook yang dulu. Jungkook yang selalu berteriak manja atau tersenyum senang, sekarang sudah menjadi begitu dingin.

Gossip tentang Yifan yang dibunuh anaknya sendiri menyebar keseluruh dunia gelap, semua orang jadi begitu takut dengan Jungkook yang berani melakukan pembunuhan itu. Dan semakin tidak berkutik saat Jungkook sudah duduk di kursi ketua saat masih berumur 12 tahun.

Jungkook sendiri semakin lama semakin berubah mengerikan. Banyak orang mengatakan, dirinya lebih mengerikan daripada Yifan. Tidak mengetahui fakta, bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook selalu merasa bersalah setiap melakukan tindakan kotor. Dan rasa bersalah itu selalu disimpannya dengan begitu rapi, menutupi rasa yang lemah itu dengan bertindak lebih mengerikan. Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook hanyalah bocah yang tidak tahu cara bertindak bukan?

Akan tetapi, setidaknya dia masih punya sedikit kebahagian. Sewaktu Baekhyun, masuk ke ruangannya dengan kabar gembira.

"Aku menemukan mereka Tuan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan begitu formal. Jungkook langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari cepat, mengambil semua dokumen yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dan membukanya satu persatu. Terlalu bahagia hingga beberapa lembar dokumen terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai.

Dia hanya ingin sekali, bertemu dengan kawan-kawannya waktu di panti dulu. Pikiran Jungkook langsung melayang, memutar kenangan bahagia mereka waktu di panti. Walau kenangan-kenangan kecil itu terlalu sulit untuk diingat kembali karena faktor dirinya yang waktu itu masih begitu muda… tapi setidaknya, hanya itulah hal baik yang tersisa di diri Jungkook.

Jungkook selalu membayangkan hari ini, hari dimana Baekhyun memberi kabar tentang mereka dan informasi kecil lainnya yang membuat Jungkook mudah bertemu dengan mereka semua. Dalam bayangan Jungkook, dirinya akan tersenyum bahagia dan langsung berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu mereka semua.

Nyatanya, semua tidak seindah itu. Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa kesal, di saat lembar demi lembar yang ia buka, ia selalu menemukan kebahagiaan di foto mereka semua.

Jin hyung yang sehat dengan sempurna, Suga hyung yang menjadi murid berprestasi, Namjoon hyung yang tertawa senang saat bermain dengan seekor anjing, Hoseok hyung yang tertawa bahagia dengan ayahnya, Jimin hyung yang sedang menggendong adik tirinya, dan Taehyung hyung yang tertawa saat berhasil meraih kemenangan di dalam lomba basket antar SMP.

Lalu kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti para hyung-nya?

Kenapa?

Bahkan Jungkook tidak yakin, bahwa mereka akan mengingat masa singkat waktu di panti bersama dirinya. Atau bahkan mereka sudah melupakan itu semua…

Dan saat itu semua pikiran kotor mengalir di seluruh darah Jungkook. Amarah, dendam, iri, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Membuat Jungkook melempar semua dokumen itu dan menendang semua barang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Jungkook merasa ini tidak adil, dirinya bisa mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik, lebih layak, daripada menjadi seorang pembunuh sadis saat masih berumur begitu muda.

Ini semua tidak adil.

Sama sekali tidak adil.

Andai saja waktu itu, Jin hyung tidak sakit…

Andai saja waktu itu, Taehyung tidak menamparnya…

Andai saja waktu itu, Jimin, Namjoon, Suga, dan Hoseok memeluknya yang menangis, bukan benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya saat dia meminta…

Andai saja waktu itu, dirinya tidak terkunci di dalam ruangan…

Andai saja…

"AKHH!" teriak Jungkook kesal sambil memcahkan semua kaca yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah kasihan.

Jika saja semua itu benar-benar terjadi, Jungkook tidak perlu merasa begitu tersiksa pada saat ini bukan?

Jungkook menangis dalam teriakannya. Ini tidak adil, mereka membuat Jungkook merasakan hal seperti ini…

Dan saat itu terlintas pemikiran picik yang dibisikkan melalu suara setan.

 _Iya…_

 _Mereka yang salah…_

 _Bukan dirimu Jungkook-ah…_

 _Mereka yang salah, mengubah dirimu menjadi seorang pembunuh. Pilihan dalam hidup mereka yang membuatmu seperti ini. Kau tidak salah… bukan kau yang salah, tapi mereka._

 _Terutama satu orang, dia mengunci dirimu dalam ruangan sempit itu, dia menamparmu padahal kau tidak bersalah. Dia yang paling kejam, seharusnya bukan kau yang menerima ini semua… seharusnya dia…_

 _Jadi tunjukkan pada mereka… monster seperti apa yang telah mereka buat._

 _Iya, bukan? Jungkook…_

"Hihihihi… Iya… benar… betul sekali…" tiba-tiba saja Jungkook tertawa mengerikan. Tubuhnya tidak lagi bergerak heboh, tapi malah bergetar karena semangat. Bola mata Jungkook menggelap penuh dendam, senyum yang terukir adalah seringai mengerikan.

Dan satu kata yang terucap dari mulut bocah berumur 10 tahun, membuat Baekhyun merinding hebat.

"Hyung… ayo temani aku, membuat permainan yang paling hebat. Kita ambil nyawa mereka dengan cara yang paling menarik… okay, hyung?"

 **(flashback off)**

.

.

.

"Sangat menarik? Bukan?" ucap Jungkook dengan muntahan darah di mulutnya. Taehyung langsung terpaku di tempat waktu melihat dada Jungkook yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sampai mati, kau tidak akan bisa melupakan kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat hyung… tidak akan bisa." Sahut Jungkook dengan badan linglung, berusaha membuka tali yang mengikat lehernya dan berjalan pelan menuju Taehyung. "Ini semua salahmu… dan sekarang kau yang pantas menanggung ini semua."

Perkataan yang terlampau lancar keluar dari mulut seseorang yang sedang terluka. Entah itu sudah direncanakan dari awal, atau Jungkook yang tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Akan tetapi semua perkataan itu seakan lambat berputar di kepala Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak mengingat pasti memori dirinya waktu di panti. Tapi dia selalu bermimpi tentang dirinya yang menampar anak kecil, tidak tahu karena apa. Yang jelas, waktu itu… memori itu… terlalu singkat, dan kenangan itu terlalu lama untuk diingat. Mungkin saja kenangan itu tidak terlalu penting karena Taehyung sudah tenggelam dengan masa mudanya yang indah dengan keluarga baru.

Tapi saat tubuh Jungkook terjatuh di lantai, saat itu rasa bersalah yang begitu familiar menyerang diri Taehyung. Membuatnya langsung melepaskan ikatan di leher dan berlari menuju tubuh Jungkook yang terluka.

Tidak ada rasa panik, tidak ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tidak ada perasaan takut saat melihat Jungkook diambang kematian. Hanya ada rasa bersalah dan pemikiran yang mencoba menggali kenangan masa lalu lebih dalam.

Bohong jika dia berkata bahwa dia tidak mengingat, dia mengingat kenangan demi kenangan… hanya saja kenangan itu bercampur aduk. Dan dirinya juga tidak begitu yakin dengan ini semua.

"Hyung…" Taehyung langsung menatap kearah Jungkook, bola matanya tajam menusuk manik mata Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mendecih kecil. "Selamat tinggal."

Dan kata-kata itu, adalah kata penutup dari seluruh kisah seorang Jungkook. Serta kata-kata itu juga yang membuat Taehyung langsung mengingat jelas. Semua memori yang sengaja ia kubur dalam-dalam, agar dirinya tidak lagi merasa bersalah yang tidak pasti.

"Hey…" suara Taehyung mulai keluar, dirinya menampar pipi Jungkook berkali-kali tapi tidak kunjung ada jawaban. Entah mengapa jantung Taehyung serasa berhenti, dirinya menelan ludah kasar berkali-kali. Taehyung merasa ini berakhir dengan tidak baik.

Sangat tidak baik…

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu terakhir terbuka, gelang yang ada di tangan Taehyung maupun Jungkook terbuka dengan begitu mudah. Dan seorang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan penuh wibawa, diikuti oleh puluhan orang lainnya yang berpakaian sama.

"Kim Taehyung." Ucap orang itu, suaranya begitu persis dengan orang yang selama ini berbicara dengan mereka melewati speaker saat permainan berlangsung. Baru saja sedetik Taehyung ingin berkata, tiba-tiba semua orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu langsung membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Baekhyun mulai saat ini." Kata Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari bungkuknya, tapi tidak dengan puluhan orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Permaianan yang Anda mainkan memang dirancang agar Jungkook mati di akhir permainan. Secara tidak langsung, aku membantunya melewati kamera yang terpasang di setiap ruangan dan membantunya menang. Akan tetapi pilihan mati di permainan terakhir ini adalah murni pilihannya. Tanda merah yang ada di revolver menandakan revolver itu bukan revolver asli, melainkan alat yang dirancang mirip dengan revolver tapi menembak ke arah belakang. Bukan ke depan." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan beberapa arsip dari dalam bajunya.

"Tuan Jungkook bisa saja memberikan pistol ini kepada Anda bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman miris di wajahnya. "Sesuai perkiraan, Anda berhasil bertahan hingga di akhir permainan."

"Ne…?" Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kebingungan. Tangannya yang masih setia memegang kepala Jungkook mulai bergetar hebat. Dan keringat dingin menyerang tubuh Taehyung secara perlahan.

"Sesuai rencana yang Tuan Jungkook buat, seluruh keluarga yang mengadopsi kalian telah kami bunuh satu persatu saat permaian sedang berlangsung. Kami memanipulasi bukti sedemikian rupa agar seluruh bukti mengarah kepadamu Tuan Taehyung, dan sekarang berita di luar sedang heboh akan seorang anak bernama Kim Taehyung yang merancang permaianan mengerikan dan membuat 6 orang siswa meninggal dengan mengenaskan." Jelas Baekhyun yang membuat Taehyung langsung berdiri cepat.

"APA KATAMU?!" teriak Taehyung dengan wajah terkejut bercampur marah. "Bukan aku yang melakukan ini semua… bukan aku!"

"Kami tahu, tapi ini adalah permintaan Tuan Jungkook." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada santai, membuat Taehyung seakan tidak bisa bernapas. Taehyung langsung mencengkram kerah Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?! Apa salahku?! Dimana kesalahanku?! Kenapa aku menerima ini semua?! Aku bukan pembunuh, Jungkook lah yang membuat aku menjadi pembunuh! Aku bisa mati kalau aku keluar dari ruangan ini!" teriak Taehyung kalang kabut dengan pandangan mata yang tidak fokus.

Secara perlahan Baekhyun memegang tangan Taehyung dan melepaskan cengkramannya. "Maka dari itu, sesuai wasiat Tuan Jungkook. Mulai saat ini Anda adalah ketua dari kelompok mafia kami. Tapi Anda bisa memilih, untuk keluar dari sini dengan identitas seorang siswa psikopat lalu akan ditangkap oleh polisi dengan mudahnya. Atau keluar dari sini dengan identitas yang cukup kuat dan mampu membuat para polisi bahkan sulit untuk menyentuh ujung rambutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Hal itu membuat Taehyung melangkah mundur hingga kakinya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan tubuh Jungkook yang telah mati. Membuat Taehyung langsung merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Rasa bersalah, bingung, dan beban yang terlalu berat langsung menimpa dirinya begitu saja. Membuat dia langsung mencengkram rambutnya sendiri dan terduduk di lantai.

"Tidak… kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kesalahanku? Kenapa seperti ini?!" teriak Taehyung dengan air mata yang perlahan-lahan menetes di kedua matanya.

"Anda mempunyai waktu 15 menit untuk memilih." Sahut Baekhyun yang membuat Taehyung mendongak, menampakkan wajah sedih yang begitu mendalam.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rencana awalnya bukan begini…

Seharusnya, dirinya menang…

Lalu membalas dendam dengan cara membunuh si pembuat permainan. Tapi sekarang, pembuat permaianan yang sebenarnya telah mati dengan meninggalkan ratusan beban ke dirinya, pemenang dari permainan ini.

Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Orang tua asuhnya telah dibunuh, keluarga hangatnya itu telah dibunuh…

Dirinya juga tidak bisa pulang begitu saja saat seluruh warga di Korea Selatan menganggapnya sebagai pembunuh paling sadis.

Terus apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tapi, ada yang lebih penting dari ini semua…

"Sebenarnya… apa yang Jungkook inginkan?" Tanya Taehyung lemah dengan pandangan putus asa, membuat Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Dia, ingin kau menanggung semua rasa menyedihkan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Itu saja…" jawab Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Dirinya menepuk pundak Taehyung singkat dan tersenyum tipis.

Membiarkan Taehyung yang menangis dengan pandangan putus asa berdiam diri sejenak, memikirkan jalan apa yang harus ia pilih demi menuntaskan takdir hidupnya.

Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, Taehyung mengangguk pelan sembari berdiri dari ketepurukannya. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

 _Jika ini…_

 _Jika ini yang Jungkook mau, maka akan kulakukan._

Hanya itu, hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu membuatnya berdiri dan membalas bungkukkan dari puluhan orang yang akan menjadi anak buahnya. Taehyung mungkin saja tidak bersalah, tapi di mata Jungkook, Taehyung sangat bersalah.

Maka dari itu, inilah cara Taehyung mengatakan maaf…

Hanya ini cara yang terlintas di kepala Taehyung…

.

.

.

 **5 tahun kemudian**

"Apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan, Tuan?" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil melihat ke arah Taehyung yang membenamkan dirinya di dalam sebuah _Jacuzzi_. Matanya fokus menatap ke pemandangan gunung Fuji yang berada di Jepang.

Baekhyun yang bertanya seperti itu menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunanya, membuat Taehyung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kematian." Jawab Taehyung dengan nada tenang, membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Anda harus menandatangani kontrak dengan Park Ji Seon, dia menjual anaknya sendiri ke sini. Anda tahu itu bukan? Seharusnya sadari tadi Anda sudah bersiap-siap, karena anaknya sebentar lagi akan sampai ke sini." Kata Baekhyun yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi mewahnya itu.

Tidak berselang lama, Taehyung keluar dari _Jacuzzi_ dan memakai jubah mandi berwarna merah darah. Dirinya berjalan menuju ruangan pakaian dan sempat terdiam saat melihat satu rak berisi dengan barang-barang yang penuh kenangan.

Semenjak dirinya setuju dengan tawaran Baekhyun, Taehyung langsung mengetahui beratnya hidup yang dijalani Jungkook. Semua itu tidak pantas dialami oleh anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, dan hal itu membuat Jungkook menjadi sedikit gila, menahan semua beban itu membuat dirinya menjadi depresi dan menyalahkan orang lain.

Jauh sebelum kisah Jungkook menjadi gila, Taehyung memang patut di salahkan. Menurut Taehyung sendiri, dia yang paling bersalah. Andai saja waktu itu Taehyung memberanikan diri meminta maaf…

Kisahnya tidak akan serumit ini bukan?

"Maafkan aku Jungkook…" ucap Taehyung pelan saat tangannya memegang sebuah revolver yang memiliki tanda merah. Sengaja ia letakkan revoler itu tepat di depan foto Jungkook, dan foto waktu mereka masih begitu kecil.

Foto yang berhasil Baekhyun dapatkan setelah susah mencari, foto bangunan panti yang sudah begitu lama. Tapi di sana tertangkap mereka bertujuh sedang bermaian di bawah pohon. Foto yang begitu berarti bagi Taehyung sendiri.

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menetes di mata Taehyung. Dirinya kembali merasa begitu bersalah akan ini semua…

Setelah itu, tujuannya bukan lagi ke ruangan khusus yang menyimpan puluhan pakaian mahal. Melainkan ke ruangan kerjanya yang begitu besar. Dirinya berjalan menuju mejanya dan membuka satu laci yang berisi tumpukan dokumen. Akan tetapi di atas dokumen itu ada sebuah pistol berwarna hitam yang berisi peluru.

"Maaf Jungkook… maaf… tapi lima tahun sudah cukup bukan? Aku tidak sanggup menanggung beban ini lagi… maaf…" Kata Taehyung dengan tangan bergetar.

Tangan kanannya sudah mantap meletakkan ujung pistol di kepalanya. Hanya tinggal menarik pelatuk saja maka Taehyung akan mati.

Bertepatan saat itu, Baekhyun memasuki ruangan kerja Taehyung tanpa sempat mengetuk pintu. Melihat posisi pistol yang begitu dekat dengan kepala Taehyung, membuat Baekhyun langsung berusaha berlari menuju Taehyung.

Akan tetapi lariannya terhenti, benar-benar terhenti saat melihat wajah Taehyung.

Yang tersenyum lebar tanpa beban sedikitpun…

"Baekhyun… kuserahkan semua urusan ini kepadamu."

Katanya sambil tersenyum tulus, menampakkan senyum kotak yang sudah tidak pernah muncul sejak lama.

"Maaf… maafkan aku Jungkook…"

DOR!

.

.

.

' **An Invitation' by Park In Jung**

 **END**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **(pembahasan dan balas review chap 8 ada di chap selanjutnya)**

 **BHDsign**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tralalalal trililili**

 **Selamat datang para readers yang setia nunggu lebih dari sebulan untuk munculnya chap terakhir. Ku persembahkan chapter tambahan yang isinya hanya bacotan author.**

 **Yang mau baca silahkan…**

 **Kalau gak mau baca pergi saja…**

 **Kalau saranku sih lebih baik pergi saja :v soalnya basa-basi ini sedikit gaje…**

 **Yop, tapi di chap kali ini aku akan memberitahu kalian banyak ending yang terpikirkan oleh ku selama pembuatan ff gaje ini. Lalu alasan kenapa aku sempat menghilang selama 2 bulan lebih. Wkwkwkw, tanpa banyak basa-basi. Yos kita mulai dengan balas-balas review untuk chap 8~**

 **(disarankan membaca ulang review kalian sendiri jadi kalian ingat review kalian apa)**

 **-BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Prasetyo Hestina845,** yep… ada segelintir tentang plasbek mereka kok, dan ternyata si pembuat permaianan adalah Jungkook~~

 **Gummysmiled,** wkwkkw kakak juga awalnya mau buat si bang sihyuk :')

 **idayatikookieV,** juki emang gak nembak si tae…. Tapi taenya bunuh diri :v

 **ChindyMei,** apa masih menunggu chap terakhir ini? Wkwkwkw

 **RonaTan,** kak… adel… aku rindu loh… cius :') jangan jeburin jungkook ke kali dong… jeburin ke samudra hatiku saja (njes)

 **Fianisyawcreisa,** kurasa akhir cerita ini sangat mudah untuk di tebak…

 **Paula754,** hahaha, iya… aku gak bakal dengerin kata orang lain lagi kok. Dan… thank you udah semangatin~

 **Key0w0,** yeay! Selamat, tebakanmu bener!

 **Lee Hyo Ae,** thanks udah semangatin… dan apa kamu masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini? Wkwkwkw…

 **Yxnghua,** eh anjir Taehyung (oke ini balasan review tergaje)

 **Xolovefie,** wah… Jungkook nya jangan di kasih shit dong… kasihan, padahal kalau dilihat lagi masa lalu Jungkook lumayan menyedihkan T-T

 **ArkunaKim,** oh… reader baru di ffn? Eh tapi sekarang udah gak reader baru lagi dong yah *mikir keras*

 **Etissunaryop,** well… aku suka Jungkook yang jadi jahat dengan wajah polos XD

 **Alightphoenix,** wahh… mianhae mianhae hajima… aku lama apdetnya yah T-T

 **Kazuma B'tomat,** wah… maaf nih gak bisa update soon. Wkwkwk, dan yah.. Jungkook lah yang melakukan semua permaiannya dengan berbasis balas dendam akan hal yang tidak pasti #wew

 **Vkookdaily,** dan yah… tebakanmu separuh benar… but… si pemenang gak hidup bahagia. Melainkan hidup dengan menanggung beban dan tidak mampu menanggungnya lagi.. lalu bunuh diri deh.

 **Enjieee,** hahah sama-sama dan juga terima kasih udah membaca serta memberitahu soal ide mu tentang bahwa ini semua hanyalah nightmare. It's good idea tho~

 **TAEKOOKED,** Karena dedek kuki depresi T-T

 **Yeoja chingu tae,** nama mu nak… membuat aku ingin tertawa ngakak… padahal aku yang aslinya pacar tae (ditabok massa) well… apa di sini masih kurang jelas ceritanya? Apa masih belum ngeh?

 **Mphiihopeworld,** udah selesai kok mak… cius deh… hahaha aku pasti balas kalo ada waktu kok mak. Yah, sebenarnya semalam itu aku hanya kesal aja. Sedikit kesal dengan hasil ff yang selalu disama-samain dengan anime. Hmzzz tapi sekarang udah gak lagi kok. Wkwkwkkw, dan yah. Si jeka badan ade rai tapi wajah kelinci inilah yang menjadi seorang pembunuh hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Aneh sekali cerita yang kubuat mak… aneh…

 **Yijoongie Park,** apa sekarang sudah ngerti jalan ceritanya?

 **Sky Onix,** yang pembuatnya Jungkook :3

 **Mincsn,** sudah sangat menduga yah? Bahwa jeka ketua mafia itu yang pembuat game? Wkwkwk, selamat untuk dirimu~

 **Feliciamaria2231,** hahaha santai… sekarang aku udah gak terlalu mempermasalahkan ff ku dibilang mirip sama anime kok. Dan… akhirnya ini ff apdet juga XD apa terharu juga kali ini? Setelah sekian lama baru apdet?

 **Seunqwans,** hahahahah nado saranghae~ lucu deh baca balasan review dari dirimu nak… dan btw, jungkook itu sukanya sama kakak (anjay)

 **Mariomayo,** HUAAA MAAF GAK CEPET LANJUTINNYA T-T, dan terima kasih udah baca marathon ini ff…. terharu gw

 **Taetae,** iya… aku juga gak nyangka yang jahat jeka (loh)

 **Kyuminmi,** hmmm sebenarnya selama ini si jeka hanya acting dan berpura-pura. Lalu dia baru menunjukkan aslinya pas di akhir game. Itu aja sih.. wkwkwk

 **Chris Tyan97,** yap ada yang bantuin dia. Tapi bukan anggota BTS. Wkwkwkwkk

 **ChocoKim Cullinan,** yep… selama ini jeka hanyalah acting. Jeka palsu… sangat palsu :|

 **Jungsa,** maaf yah malah lama apdet. Wkwkwkwk, yah… sekarang semua udah terjawab kan?

 **Kumiko Ve,** yah sudahlah gak usah permasalahkan soal mirip dengan anim lagi.. wkwkwkwk sekarang udah di kasih penjelasan noh di chap terakhir. Puas gak tuh? XD

 **Aresda 56,** wkwkwk, maaf yah lama lanjut. Dan thank you dengan pujiannya~~

 **Jeon Wonnie,** apa masih nunggu nih kelanjutannya?

 **Behannyabbh,** astaga nama username mu.. membuat aku berpikir kotor. Ini udah lanjut btw~~

 **Vip93,** aduh.. aku bisa terbang ke langit nih kalau dipuji gitu. Jadi mayu.. heheheheheh (seneng) sori yang baru apdet sekarang. Dan btw terima kasih udah baca ff ini dengan marathon dan menyukai ff ini. Kamshamida~

 **Foxyhitss,** foreshadowing itu apa kak (geblek memang) tapi sumpah itu apa :| kuharap kakak membaca balasan review ini dan menjawabnya… kalau gak aku nanya orang lain aja~~ wkwkwkwk XD

 **Vanya614,** ah… maafkan aku yang lama apdet. Mianhae~~

 **Aresda823,** udah lanjut~~

 **Phieyy,** hahahah makasih sama pujiannya, dan yah.. ternyata yang jahat si jeka… T-T

 **Park Minggi,** hahaha aku sih hanya apdet a doll doang kalao di wattpad, jangan harapkan kakak aktif di wattpad btw… kalo soal downfall sih.. mungkin untuk saat ini cukup di ffn dulu~~

 **So~~**

 **Hanya itu saja balasan yang bisa aku balas ke kalian semua. Jadi… kita lanjut ke pembahasan lain!**

 **-ENDING FF**

Yap, sebenarnya ada 3 ending yang selalu terpikirkan di otakku. **Yang pertama** adalah si jeka tidak mati dan nanti ada scene dimana jeka kabur ke jepang **(overall seluruh ending yang terpikirkan di kepalaku emang berakhir di jepang)** dan saat itu sedang berendam di pemandian air panas. Lalu si baek datang dan terdiam melihat wajah jeka yang menampakkan kesedihan. Terus si baek nyeletuk.

"Tuan tahu apa yang akan tuan dapat dari sebuah pembalasan dendam?" jeda sejenak "Penyesalan…" terus si jeka hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang menyiratkan keputus asaan.

"Iya aku tahu itu…"

Dan end!

Kalau **ending kedua** , adalah dimana Taehyung yang hidup lalu menanggung semua beban yang jeka alami. Terus si Taehyung memutuskan untuk bunuh diri setelah 5 tahun menanggung beban itu semua. **(intinya si tae tidak cukup kuat menanggung itu semua).**

 **Ending ketiga** , adalah ending yang bisa membuat kisah ini terus berlanjut. Yaitu disaat Taehyung mau bunuh diri, ada seorang anak yang masuk ke ruangannya bersama Baekhyun. **(kalau dilihat chap sebelumnya, Baek ada bilang bahwa ada keluarga yang menjual anak mereka ke organisasi mafia tae)** dan anak kecil itu melihat tae yang hampir bunuh diri. Nanti akan ada scene dimana anak yang berumur sekita 14 tahun melihat tae dengan tatapan bingung. Akan ada dialog yang berbunyi.

"Kenapa bunuh diri? Hal itu tidak menyelesaikan segalanya bukan?" dan anak itu lah yang melontarkan kata-kata itu. Akan tetapi ada yang membuat taehyung terdiam, faktanya wajah anak itu mirip sekali dengan jungkook yang berbeda hanya warna matanya saja. Warna mata anak itu berwarna merah darah.

And, si tae langsung terdiam melihat anak itu. Bertanya siapa anak itu dengan bahasa kaku. Lalu anak itu menjawab.

"Namaku Park Jeongguk." Dan waktu itu juga si tae gak jadi bunuh diri.

Pada akhirnya dari ending ketiga ini, si tae memperlakukan jeongguk sebaik mungkin demi menebus rasa bersalahnya yang cukup besar terhadap jungkook sendiri. Kalau kisah selanjutnya mungkin ada percikan asmara diantara mereka berdua.

Tapi aku tidak memilih ending ketiga yang cukup bagus ini karena aku kurang suka jika kisah an invitation ini tidak benar-benar berakhir. Aku memang sudah memantapkan kisah yang benar-benar END kali ini. Walau end nya tetep berakhir gantung, tapi setidaknya end bukan :v

 **-ALASAN LAMA APDET**

Alasannya hanya satu…

Aku terbuai dengan liburan panjang XD

Selama liburan aku tidak pernah menyentuh laptop dikitpun, kalau nulis pun hanya bentar-bentar. Eh pas berakhir liburan malah jadi kebiasaan gak nulis (geblek)

Tapi setidaknya aku udah mulai nulis terus apdet kan (yelatuh)

 **-PENUTUPAN**

Well… terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah membaca ff ini sampai akhir. Ff yang cukup gaje dan rada aneh ini memang kurang layak di baca… jadi aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih…

Terus berakhirnya ff ini berarti pertanda kurangnya bebanku akan ff lain yang belum siap…

Haha, melihat ff lain yang blm siap membuat aku ingin menari2 di angkasa bersama alien. Lalu nikah di planet Pluto… yeay

 **-promosi**

Dan, sehabis ff ini berakhir, aku akan fokus di a village dan downfall (maybe, because aku gak terlalu yakin downfall bakal aku apdet dengan rutin) dan bagi yang ingin membaca kisah misteri lagi, bisa baca a village atau baca kisah yang lebih tenang alur ceritanya… mungkin bisa baca downfall..

Itu aja deng.

Semoga kalian suka dengan keseluruhan cerita ini.

Silahakan review pendapat kalian dengan bahasa yang sopan dan kalau ada keluhan atau ada yang mau disampaikan secara serius bisa PM aku langsung~

 **That's its!**

 **Thank you udah baca cerita ini~**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya!**

 **Love and peace :3**


End file.
